A Born Sin
by Ikarai
Summary: Alphonse was just in the wrong place at the wrong time with good intentions. Now he has to share his body with a homunculus. Ed now determined to rip the homunculus from Als body Al is determined to turn the homunculus inside him good. Envy hast to fight back these unwanted memories, but is his loyalty to Father still? Onesided EdXWinry, EnvyX?
1. And Then There Were Two

**I want to say this from the star; Al has his body in this. I am not sure just yet if he never lost his body or if he lost it and already got it back, that is a minor detail in this fanfic that I will iron out later on. Also, this is something I could never decided should I use the Conqueror of Shamballa Alphonse or Brotherhood Alphonse for the body? I'm leaning towards the Shamballa one but I want to know which you guys would prefer since it wouldn't change the fanfiction's plot at all.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

"Don't touch him!" Ed yelled as he struggled to get out of Gluttonys grip, watching as Lust held his brother Alphonse down who struggled to get up and away from the man called Father who looked just like the brothers dad.

"Now, now, don't struggled you two," Father said as he held the Philosophers Stone in his hand, "We don't want our Human Sacrifice to get hurt," He said this directed towards Ed who was the 'Human Sacrifice'.

Ed just glared, "Let my brother go!" He yelled.

Father, and the other homunculi ignored him. Father turned back to Alphonse and knelt beside him, "Lust, if you would," He said. Lust nodded before using her nails that were pinning Alphonse down, to create a cut across his cheek.

"What's he doing to my brother?" Ed demanded as he watched Father drop the Stone on Alphonse's cheek and it went into the cut.

Lust stepped back to stand beside Gluttony as Alphonse let out a scream of pain as the same red electricity like energy that happened on the homunculi when they healed, or Envy when he shapeshifted, seemed to dance over his body.

"GYAH!" Al screamed and gritted his teeth as he arched his back and slammed his face against the ground in pain.

Ed increased his struggles even more, "AL!" He yelled, "YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" He yelled at Father.

Lust answered this one, "He is creating a new Human Based homunculi," She said, "his body is right now trying to either accept or reject the stone, if the stone overcomes him, as it does for most, he will die," She said.

Alphonse let out a scream before looking at Ed, "D-Don't worry, brother-AH!" He yelled, "I...I know what I'm doing!" He let out another scream as his body twisted in pain. It was true, he'd been planning and trying to figure out how to even the playing field and by that he'd need a homunculus on his and Eds side, and the Homunculi just gave him the chance to do that, by becoming a homunculus himself.

Edward gritted his teeth, "AL! Hang in there!" He said, he couldn't believe he was praying to any god that was listening that the stone didn't overcome him, he could handle having Alphonse a homunculus, right? He just didn't want his brother to die.

Alphonse let out a scream of pain and his conscience was instantly pulled into what he presumed was the Philosophers Stone.

He let out a scream as he fell, some of the souls slammed into him, they were all identicle, and lost their singality in this torment.

He managed to upright himself as he continued to fall in the endless abyss when suddenly a a large face emerged from the endless souls. Though it wasn't actually a face, but more like a mask. It too, was red and black, just like the souls.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The thing laughed, and Al could have swore he knew that voice, but he couldn't place a name and face to it.

"Am I really supposed to use this pathetic brat?" He asked, narrowing his eyes to scrutinize Alphonse, "Oh well, hand over your body, I guess I have no choice but to use a _human _body. It will be interesting I suppose, since you are an alchemist,"

A plan had already formulated in Alphonses mind. What better way to beat your enemy then become something that your enemy was?

"Fine by me!" Alphonse said, _I'll help Brother this way, _"You can have it!"

He coul have swore the thing was raising an eyebrow as it said the most intelligent thing out there, "Huh?"

Alphonse repeated, "I said come! I'll let you have my body!"

It titled to the side a little, "You know, people normally reject me, I am one of the more ugly sins after all," He said, clearly puzzled by Alphonse so openly accepting the sin.

"I'm not a normal person!" Alphonse argued, why was he prolonging this so much? He needed a body and Al was here willingly to give him his own body, "I'm an Elric!"

The monster just laughed, this human was just so amusing, "I do love that spunk you have, kid," He said and leaned closer to Alphonse, "Just don't go changing your mind about this."

"I'll never change my mind," Alphonse said, "My Brother is in a losing battle against your kind, If I become a homunculus, I can be more useful to him! I will not back down now! And I accept all of the risks!" he yelled, no matter how much Ed argued, the homunculi were beating him.

"Hahahaha!" The monster laughed, "Maybe you should be getting Greed instead of me, that small speech had a bit of greed in it," He laughed and his mouth finally opened, "But lets see if you can stomach it!" He said swallowing Al.

"AL!" Ed yelled as his brother stopped writhing in pain. He watched as his body gave a few twitches before straightening up and slowly standing up and rubbing the back of his neck. He stared at him, something wasn't right, something just felt so horrible wrong when he stared at his brother, "Al...?" He asked.

"Huh?" he asked and glanced at Ed, and the alchemist felt his blood freeze. That wasn't Al's voice, that wasn't Al's voice...That wasn't Al... That wasn't Al that wasn't Al that wasn't Al! That wasn't Al! "You mean the runt I took this body from? Sorry, he just checked out," He said giving a far to wide of a grin.

Ed stared in horror, he knew that voice...he knew it far to well...

"ENVY!"

**Chapter One is done. Tell me what you thought, if there was anything I could do to make this better. **

**Also I used the part when Ling turned into Greed for a refrence on what it's like becoming a Human Based Homunculus. Also for those who might be confused the thing that Al was talking to when he accepted the stone is supposed to resemble Envys true form. I didn't want to get into detail on it because well. I want it to actually show what sin Al was given at the end.**


	2. Renewed Envy

**I just want to let you guys know that the title of this fanfiction was actually going to go to a different Fanfiction idea I had, but for some reason, I felt that it better suited this fanfiction.**

**Also both Envy and Al are the main characters...though I think I might at times end up making Envy the main-er character because, idk I feel more confortable writing about him, but both Envy and Al share the spotlight.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own FMA or the characters.**

"Envy!" Ed yelled in horror, how and why was he in Al? Well not how, Ed had just seen how he was placed in Al, but _why _was _Envy _in Al? Why did it have to be Envy?

Envy had been killed, Lust had explained before bringing Ed and Al here when he asked where Envy had been since neither of them had seen him recently. She had said that he had betrayed them and was thus killed.

But here he was, in Al's body. Ed guessed that when they are 'killed' by their own kind, they were just returned to Father where they came from. So Father placed Envy in Al. Great.

Envy just smirked before tilting his head to the side, "That's my name, shorty," He said.

_SHORT?_ Ed thought, "WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT A GNAT COULD SWALLOW HIM WHOLE?" He screamed and charged at Envy with a punch, realizing a second to late that he was about to punch Alphonse.

Before he could pull back, Envy/Al grabbed his arm twisted it, there was a sharp snap and Ed let out a scream of pain as Envy slammed him onto the ground and pressed his foot on Eds chest, pinning him down.

"Now that that little matter is out of the way," Envy said with a smirk, "Who're you?" He asked.

Ed's eyes widened, Envy didn't know who he was? But Lab 5, all the fights, _HOW THE HELL COULD HE FORGET ME? _Ed thought, pissed off, not because it was Envy who forgot him, but the fact that someone had forgotten him, even after all the times they fought.

"Envy, get off of him, we need our human sacrifice in peak condition," Father ordered.

Envy looked up at Father then at Ed, "_He's _a human sacrifice? Woooooow, you got the pick of the litter I guess," Envy laughed but stepped off of Ed nonetheless.

Edward stumbled up and dodged Fathers hand, he knew he was going to heal him, but he wasn't going to be healed by a monster that just took his brother. He glared and finally let out a scream.

"GET ENVY OUT OF MY BROTHER!" He demanded, glaring at the two homunculi with a look of pure rage.

Envy just smirked, "Oh, so this is your brothers body, huh? Well, Pipsqueak, I'm not leaving anytime soon, it's a nice body after all. Honestly I prefer my favored form, I'll have to get used to this body a little before I start shapeshifting though," He said with a smirk as he stretched and brushed some of his _Al's_ golden hair from his _Al's _face.

"Envy," Father said, "I think it would be best if he was to leave, and possibly forget this ordeal," He directed.

Envy just grinned, knowing full well what to do and skipped over to Ed, "Oh, by the way pipsqueak, better not tell anyone about what happened here or to your brother," He said, "Or else, well you'll have the blood of innocents on your hands," And faster then Ed could respond, he delivered a sharp blow to the back of Eds head.

Ed crumpled to the ground and watched as Envy walked back to Father, seeing Envys smirk, his movements, hearing his voice, from Al's body was just so...wrong. He heard Envy laugh his sadistic before Ed finally lost conscience.

When he woke up, he didn't even need to open his eyes to know he was in a hospital, with all the smells of medicine. Opening his eyes, sure enough the endless white and doctors confirmed it.

"ED!" He jumped and looked to the chair beside his bed to see Winry sitting there,

"Ed! Are you alright?" She asked, "The doctors said you were brought in you were hurt! Look at yourself! Both of your arms are broke!"

Both his arms were broke, Ed repeated in his head then paled, his automail...

_'SLAM!'_

Winry slammed her wrench on his head, "You idiot! How could you break it so easily? I just made that too!" She yelled, yeah, forget that the flesh arm is broke, focus on the artifial arm instead. Al must be laughing at this.

Al!

"AL!" Ed yelled out remembering what had happened.

Winry looked up, "Oh yeah, Al wasn't with you when you were brought here, did you guys go seperate ways for something?" She asked then had to hold Ed back from climbing out of his bed, "Ed! Calm down you'll hurt you arm even more!" she said.

"They have him!" Ed yelled, "They have Al!"

Winry knew she didn't have the strength to hold Ed back, and was thankfull when Armstrong barged in.

"Edward! Are you alright?" He asked causing Ed to freeze.

"Major Armstrong," Winry nodded, "Ed says 'they have Al' do you know what he means?" She asked.

the Majors eyes widened, "Someone took Alphonse? Edward you must be broken up about the thought of someone taking your brother!" He yelled bringing Edward into a tight hug, "Who took your brother, Edward? Who!" Armstrong demanded.

Ed was about to tell them what happened but Envys voice rang in his head.

_"better not tell anyone about what happened here or to your brother, or else, well you'll have the blood of innocents on your hands"_

Ed looked away, "I...I can't tell you guys...If I do...well...people will die," He said.

Winry and Armstrong stared at Ed before nodding, with what Ed and Al did, it wasn't hard to believe that Ed woul get tangled up in something like this.

"Ed, just be careful then, please?" Winry said pleadingly and when Ed looked at how worried she looked, his face went red and he looked away.

"Yeah...don't worry," He said, "I'm too important to them, they need me alive," He said, whatever they needed him for, they needed him alive.

Winry and Armstrong left after a hesitation and Ed glared out the window.

"Don't worry, Al, I'm going to free you from Envy, just you wait," He said to the sky, hoping his voice would carry over to wherever Alphonse was.

**Envys memory was completly wiped so his mind is kind of on a clean slate right now. This chapter I did a bit of rereading and changes on it and I tried to make sure there was no grammar or spelling errors so I apologize if there are since I'm writing these fanfictions on a program that doesn't have Spell Check or things like that.**

**Review to tell me what you thought about it, or review to tell me any mistakes or things I can do that you think will strengthen this fanfiction.**


	3. A Friendly Voice in The Head

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and or favorited the last two chapters. I'm still really wary on if this fanfiction will be well liked and seeing reviews or favorites on this really brings my confidence on it up. **

**Disclaimers- I Do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters**

Envy walked along the Nationwide Transmutation Circle tunnel, running his hand along the wall. He was still in Alphonses' form as he didn't really want to change out of it, he liked the way the kid looked and had such an innocent look. Though he had changed back to his normal outfit, but instead of the skort he just had the shorts part, making sure it was short enough to show off the Ouroborus tattoo on the thigh.

When Lust asked why he stopped wearing the skort, he just replied that that skort and this body didn't match and walked away. He didn't need to explain every minor detail to Lust even if she thought he did.

He smirked as he walked, thinking of all the chaos he would cause tonight. Kill a person or two, cause a bit of vandalism, maybe kick a granny down the stairs, the list was endless!

_"Thats not very nice!" _it was that brat, Alphonse again. Ever since he'd taken over his body, Alphonse had become that annoying voice in the back of your head.

"Oh shut it," He muttered, "Your just a little brat who doesn't even know how to have fun," He said.

_"But hurting people isn't fun! It's mean!" _The kid was definently a goody two shoes. It really pissed Envy off. What also pissed Envy off was Alphonse unrelenting pursuit to jog some memory of Envys fights with the Elrics. Which Alphonse seemed to think of right now as a good time to try. _"I remember telling you this one of the times I fought you one on one, and you bragged about hurting people."_

Envy rolled his eyes, "For the last time, brat, and I mean it, this had best be the last time I should have to say this. That was the _**old **_Envy, he's gone, that wasn't me," He said, his irritation growing, "Give it up already!"

He could of swore Al was shaking his head, _"The 'old' Envy was made up of Fathers envy. From what I understand you were killed and returned to Father. Then you were placed in me, He placed his 'Envy' in me, your his envy and so was the 'Old' Envy. You guys are the same person," _

He was really annoyed, "Just shut up, brat, just shut it."

And finally, Al was silent.

Envy smirked and started talking, "You know, your bodys pretty useful, I mean I'm actually able to use alchemy in your body," He said in a bragging tone, "A homunculus that can do alchemy, I'm the second one to do that."

As if to prove his point, Envy clapped his hands and touched the side of the tunnel and watched as an Ouroborus was created in it.

He had to be careful using Alchemy though, his core was a philosophers stone so one wrong move and he could end up using his stone. He'd already decided just to use Alchemy as little as he could, it didn't feel natural to use it anyways.

He could feel a spike of anger from Al when he used alchemy too, but Al kept from saying anything, typical, he'd learned the kid didn't like to yell or be mean even to his enemies he kept polite. No wonder he was so well liked.

As Envy began feeling, well, envy, build up in him from how well liked Al was compared to him, an idea was created.

"Hey, Alphonse," Envy said casually as he walked down the tunnels, "Tell me about yourself," he said, well more so ordered then said.

He could sense Al's surprise and hesitation but soon Al started talking.

_"Well, I'm a much bettter fighter then my brother," _Al said and Envy felt Al's pride in what he had said, _"Though he's the better alchemist, I also love cats!"_

Envy nodded, ignoring that random fact but deciding to go on with it. "Well, cats are pretty cool, I'm more of a dog person myself, you know they're loyal and dangerous, but cats can be pretty cool at times," He said and soon Al began talking more eagerly now, thinking they had found common ground, he even gone into talking about his friends and how he acted around them, even without being asked too!

This kid was easy! Envy had to fight back the urge to snicker as Al talked about some Xing princess named May Chang and her panda Xiao-Mei. Apparantly the girl went from crushing on Ed to crushing on Al.

He then started talking about some childhood friend named Winry who was Eds mechanic and how with how those two acted, they should just get together already.

Envy snickered, "So, your brother likes Winry, and Winry likes Ed, both deny it?" He asked.

He could sense Als exasperation and agreement, _"Yeah, I know for sure that Brother likes Winry, and I'm almost positive that Winry likes Ed, though I can't be completly sure since we only see her now adays when Ed needs repairs on his arm and leg," _Al said.

"But your pretty certain," Envy finished, "Hell, your probably right," he said leaning back and then stood up and started walking.

_"Where are you going?" _Al asked.

Envy gave his wide grin in response, "I have to discuss this idea I have with Father, I must say, it's positivly genius!" was the only verbal explanation he gave and started laughing when he felt anxiety and slight fear spike from Alphonse.

That was the right reaction he should be feeling for what Envy had in planned, and the little idiot told him everything he needed to know for the plan.

**Thank you for reading. Tell me in a review if you liked it, if there was anything I could have done to make it better or any errors you saw. **

**This chapter was more of, well I guess a prelude to the next chapter if that makes sense? I originally wanted to merge this chapter and the next chapter but decided against it.**

**Also, which is Kimblees first name, or at least more used? Zolf or Solf? He's not going to appear next chapter, but he's going to get a few scenes later on, I just want to know which is the more used for his name**


	4. Alfonse Abrahms

**Thank you again for everyone who reviewed so far...and favorited...and followed. Well everyone who read this fanfiction basically. I just want you to know that I'm planning on doing 'a few updates a week' as I'm keeping it so that I have one or two chapters already written saved onto my computer before posting. That way you don't have to wait forever for updates.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Envy, Alphonse, or any of the other characters in Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Roy was currently working on his papers, and reading a report that Fullmetal had given him, his trusty 1st lieutenant by his side.

"Says here that Alphonse and Ed split up to try and progress faster," Roy said, reading it outloud, "Wish I could have asked him more about that but he's already on his way to Briggs Mountain and Fort Briggs...I pity the poor fool for going to that hell," Roy said, shuddering at the memory of the Major General Armstrong there. But it was true, Ed wrote his report while in the hospital, gave it to Roy the moment he was discharged and took the first train he could to North City.

Riza scanned the paper over his shoulder, "It seems a little odd, he never mentioned where Alphonse was going to go yet it seems like going to Fort Briggs would be something he would want to bring Alphonse with him for," She said, something just didn't seem right about this report.

The Colonel nodded, "Somethings not right here, Fullmetal is keeping something from us and I have a feeling it is an important 'something'," He mused, "Notice how he neglected to tell us about what had happened before being placed in the hospital earlier?"

Nodding her head, "Yes, something like that would have been something he would have explained. Wasn't Alphonse with him before he went into the hospital but when he was placed in it, Alphonse wasn't with him?" She asked.

"Lieutenant, do you think something happened to Al?" Roy asked, "Something Fullmetal is unable to tell us about?"

Riza thought for a second, "Sir, I thi-" She never got to finish her sentance as a yelp from outside the door followed by a chair falling to the ground diverted their attention.

The door opened and both Riza and Roy stood tall and saluted as Fuhrer King Bradley walked in, a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Colonel Mustang, 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye," Bradley greeted, behind him, the two could see a startled Fuery and Breda picking up the chair that had fallen when Breda jumped up.

"Good morning, Fuhrer," Mustang returned, "What brings you here?" He asked.

The Fuhrers smile seemed to grow a little, "Just here to introduce a temperary team member," He said, "I would like you to meet Alfonse Abrahms."

He gestured for someone to come in, Riza and Roys jaws nearly dropped at the sight of 'Alfonse Abrahms'.

"Alphonse?" Roy said staring in surprise to see the younger Elric standing before him in the standard military uniform.

Alphonse just smiled, "Hello, Colonel Mustang, 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye, I amLieutenant Colonel Alfonse Abrahms," He said politely and Bradley gestured for him to close the door which 'Alfonse' did.

Bradley looked at Riza and Roy, a serious expression on his face, "Colonel, Lieutenant," He began, "You know this is Alphonse, I want you to understand that he is undercover right now, under my orders, he is to try and find the corrupted soldiers trying to cause an uprising in Amestris."

Roy nodded, his suspicion starting to rise, something was up, he could smell it in the air. Why would Al be helping a Homunculus, it made no sense at all.

The Fuhrer smiled, "Well, now that you know that, Alfonse, you know your job, I want a full report by tonight!" He laughed and climbed out the window.

Alphonse smiled at Roy and Riza, "So, is there anything you need me to do?" He asked with a smile.

Roy shook his head, still trying to figure out what was going on, "No, nothing." He said gesturing Alphonse to leave. The younger Elric nodded and walked away.

As soon as he was in he was in the empty halls, his smile turned into a vicious smirk, "So easy, though they might know something is up, damn Wrath didn't think it would be strange since they probably know who he really is," Envy muttered, his smirk turning into a scowl.

"Oh well, if they start to cause too much trouble, I'll just rip them to itty bitty peices, sure Father will be angry that one of the Sacrifices will be killed but hey, he can always find someone to replace Mustang," He said, a malicious grin on his face as he imagined all the ways he could kill them. He could practically feel their blood running down his hands.

Laughing to himself, he shook his head, "Oh man, oh man, oh man, I'm getting giddy just thinking about their deaths," He laughed.

_"Y-You have a very sick mind, Envy," _Alphonse suttered out, clearly horrified at the very detailed and gruesome thoughts that Envy was thinking and letting him see.

"I know~" Envy said as he walked.

Alphonse was probably shaking his head, _"You are crazy," _he stated.

The homunculus just laughed, "I prefer the term pyschotic," He said with pride and could sense Alphonse's disbelief at him. He then felt the younger Elrics horror as he walked by a young soldier and let Al hear a thought of his.

_It's felt like a while since i've tortured anything..._ he thought smiling as he eyed the soldier descreetly.

_"Envy! Don't!" _Al warned but it was too late.

"Hey, Sir," Envy asked sprinting to catch up with the soldier, "I'm kind of lost, do you think you could show me where the biggest library is? I was told the name of it...but well I kind of forgot.." He said, laughing awkwardly while smiling innocently.

The soldier blinked before nodding, "Sure, I was just leaving anyways, but I could show you where to go," He said with a friendly and trusting smile, "Follow me."

Envy nodded, and followed the soldier, he was very trusting, too bad that was going to be his last mistake.

xXxXxXxX

The public never investigated the death of Warrant Officer Mikey Doupin, a serial killer who had made his way to Central had killed him. At least, that had been the story that was told to the reporters and army. Fuhrer Bradley had sent Lieutenant Colonel Alfonse Abrahms to hunt down and capture the serial killer, kill if he resisted. The 'Serial Killer' was brought back dead as he resisted.

Only a few people were allowed to know about who captured the killer and all who knew were well aware of the Homunculi and such so it was not much of a hassel. They knew to keep their mouths shut.

Of course Alphonse had thrown a huge fit, Envy had possibly traumatized him by showing him first hand how easy it was to torment someone into submission, to make them beg to be killed. Then when they started begging, to continue tormenting them for hours to come until just letting them die slowly. That was how Envy had killed Mikey Doupin, and to him, it was the most refreshing and relaxing thing he'd done.

But that was days ago, and the only person he had been able to kill since being put in Al's body, and now he was already so bored he was itching to kill something or someone again! His annoyance was growing every hour thanks to Al's none stop talking as well. He'd either be talking about how much or a horrible person Envy was and how he was a monster, or he'd start on again about how he was going to drag Envy to the good guys side, whether Envy liked it or not.

It got to the point he'd basically taken to being a coffee addict just to drown out the killing urges and Alphonses voice. Who knew the homunculus could find a savior in coffee? Well it was better then alcohol. Rumors among the homunculi was that Wrath had taken up beer as his savior when he got home and had to deal with Pride and Mrs. Bradley.

Envy didn't blame him. Though in his opinion, if Mrs. Bradley annoyed Wrath so much, Wrath should just slaughter her in a gruesome mannar, blame it on a random serial killer, kill the person who was going to be the serial killer and all is perfect.

But as Wrath told him when he brought the idea up one time to him, it would cause more problems then fix them.

So now here he was in the military mess hall drinking his third cup of coffee for that day, visualizing ways to kill people, while ignoring Al. Also trying to remember where Wrath had relocated Mustangs crew to, he remembered he made Hawkeye his assistant or something, and someone went to the north to Fort Briggs, but he was brought out of his thoughts when a lower ranking officer sprinted up.

"Lieutenant Colonel Abrahms!" He said, it took Envy a moment to remember he was Abrahms, he had been lost in the coffee and violent imagination induced bliss. Looking at the officer when he ran up, he was recieved a letter, "It's from the Fuhrer," He explained.

Envy nodded and opened it, noticing how even in the letter, Wrath chose to talk to him as though he really was 'Alfonse Abrahms'. It annoyed him but the content within letter interested him greatly.

_Dear Alfonse Abrahms,_

Envy mentally rolled his eyes at how friendly it sounded, but he could feel Alphonses curiosity as he read the letter.

_It would seem your presense is needed in Fort Briggs in North City. They are having a bit of trouble recently it seems, what with Drachma, the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, and they seem to have a severely slothful soldier who is causing trouble everywhere but not doing his assigned work._

Edward Elric was there? Envy felt a smirk form at his face, but hid it quickly. Alfonse did not smirk, he smiled but didn't smirk. But asides from that, 'Slothful Soldier'...could it be...? But quickly remembering where Fort Briggs was, he mentally sighed. Yep, it was him.

_"Who is it?" _Alphonse asked, wanting to know why Envy knew who the soldier mentioned was. _"Brothers there it says too!" _he added surprised that his brother was at Fort Briggs but Envy ignored Alphonse by drinking some more coffee which drowned out the annoying voice and continuing to read the letter.

_I am sending you to Fort Briggs to take care of the soldier I mentioned. I understand you can get him to go back to his work, I also am in need of you to help take care of some buisness there that seems to need a little jump start._

So, get Sloth back to work, try and carve the blood crest on Briggs Mountain, Envy determined, assuming that the 'jump start' part was talking about the blood crest. He wouldn't be surprised, the others had been getting impatiant about waiting for a battle to break out between Briggs and Drachma, but now it seemed the homunculi would have to step in. A shame, he really wanted the two sides to start it themselves, show off their savage sides.

_It would also seem that Scar is heading towards the North and I would like it if you could take care of that as well. It would seem he is traveling with a black haired middle aged man known as Dr. Tim Marcoh, both are to be killed._

Tim Marcoh, Envy repeated in his head. Why did that name sound so vaguely familiar? He must have heard it somewhere here before.

_"I know Dr. Marcoh!" _Alphonse said, clearly suprised to know he was traveling with Scar, _"He was a State Alchemist, what's he doing with Scar?"_

Once again, Envy ignored him by drinking coffee. It was becoming quite a usefull technique as he noted Alphonse voice drowned out. Once he could no longer actually make out what Al was saying, he continued reading.

_I am going to send a few soldiers and the Red Lotus Alchemist, Zolf J. Kimblee with you. That should help you if anyone causes you any trouble. We will also be sending in Lieutenant General Raven, but know that if anything should happen to him, you are free to act as you please. _

Envy fought back rolling his eyes. Wrath was sending the Mad Bomber and an old fart with him? He could handle Kimblee, he kind of respected his insanity and alchemy. General Raven though...Raven disgusted him more then any human ever disgusted him before.

_"I know what your thinking, Envy," _Alphonse scolded, _"'Hopefully someone feels the same way as I do towards Lieutenant General Raven and kills him. Then I wont have to waste time on his pathetic death'. That's very mean," _He said, quoting what Envy had just thought word per word then putting his own two cents in.

Envy's eye twitched and went to get another drink of his coffee only to find that it was empty.

Great. Just great.

At least the brat stopped his useless pursuit to make Envy believe the shit that he and the old Envy were still the same.

_"You act the same as you did before we were combined, you know that?"_ Alphonse asked.

Envy groaned, he had spoken too soon.

**I'll admit, this was a long chapter compared to the others, was it not? **

**I hope you are not mad that I did the name 'Alfonse' for all those fans of Alfonse Heiderich from Conqueror of Shamballa. I wanted to go with 'William' since the Homunculus is Envy and all, but then my brain started going 'But when people who know Alphonse cry out 'Alphonse!' then wouldn't the people who don't know Alphonse grow supicious? and since Alphonse and Alfonse sound almost identical if not exactly the same, I figured 'why not'.**

**Review to comment on what you liked/disliked, any suggestions, errors I made. Or just review for the heck of it.**


	5. Briggs A Frozen Hell

**Thank you for those who read the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Ed sighed as he listened to some of the soldiers talking about the huge homunculus they had to deal with. Though they didn't know it was a homunculus, they didn't have any idea what it was and Ed wasn't able to even tell them what it was.

It was tough being stuck inside a cell. What was worse was they were bringing in a few soldiers from Central! If it was that dumb Colonel!

"Hey, Ed," Ed looked up to see Falman and Buccaneer with a rope in front of his cell.

Ed paled, "Your not going to hang me are you?" He asked, honestly he didn't trust the Briggs Soldiers _not _to hang him!

"We're taking you to talk to Major General," Buccaneer stated as they opened his cell up and tied him up real tight.

Ed raised an eyebrow, "Why?" He asked.

"Officals from Central want to talk to you about that monster you seem to know," Buccaneer explained as the two began practically dragging him along and then he almost tripped when the halted.

"What the?" Ed asked looking up.

Standing in front of them in a white suit and hat was Zolf Kimblee, behind him was...

"Alphonse?" Ed asked in surprise. No, this wasn't Alphonse, this was Envy, he reminded himself.

But Alphonse just smiled innocently at him, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," He said, "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Alfonse Abrahms, but you must already know that if you knew my name," He said.

Ed nodded, so he was calling himself 'Aphonse', that was if people recognized him, or well, Al's body, and said 'Alphonse' it would easily be mistaken as Alfonse. Ed had to admit, it was really clever of him.

"Where's Lieutenant General Raven?" Buccaneer asked, so they were with a Lieutenant General as well.

Alfonse/Alphonse/Envy, whatever he was supposed to be called waved his hand offhandedly, "He is having a chat with Major General Armstrong," He said with a pleasent smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Captain Buccaneer, correct? And...1st Lieutenant Falman." He said, he sounded so honest, like he truly was pleased to meet the two.

He was just trying to gain a tad bit of their trust. Ed could see through Envys acting.

Kimblee clapped his hands in amusement, "Well now, it would be best if we were to go now, we wouldn't want to keep Armstrong and Raven waiting, would we?" He said, he had the same fake kindness as well.

The three nodded and followed the two, Ed a tad bit relunctantly. As they neared the room Sloth had broken into, a soldier ran by and bumped into Buccaneer.

"What's the hurry?" Buccaneer asked.

"We're supposed to wake up that monster and put him back in the hole," The soldier said, sounding shocked, "Major Generals orders!"

It was easy to say that Ed, Falman and Buccaneer were surprised by this, "What?" they said in unison, after all the trouble they went through to get that thing in the state it was right now, they were supposed to wake it up!

Envy just smirked as he watched them drag the giant Homunculus into the room and walked up to the dark skinned soldier who was General Raven.

"Leave it to me, he's most likely going to listen to me more so then you," He told the general in a whisper so Major General Armstrong wouldn't hear.

General Raven nodded, "Go ahead, Alfonse," he said and 'Alfonse' walked towards the sleeping homunculus as it started to twitch and jerked up.

Sloth looked around at everyone and his gaze fell on the smirking Envy.

"Good morning, Sloth!" Envy said, loud so everyone could hear, "Did you have a restful sleep?" He asked.

With Ed, Kimblee and Falman, Buccaneer scowled. "What is he doing? Does he actually know this monster?" He asked more to himself.

"I think it's something like that," Ed muttered, of course Envy would know Sloth. They were both homunculi, both monsters.

Sloth looked at Envy, "Who...are...you?" He asked.

Envy laughed, "Of course you don't recognise me, you just woke up so that is understandable, not to mention we haven't seen each other in a year," He explained, so the soldiers would believe him and Sloth would know they knew each other.

"Now, Sloth," Envy said, "It's time for you to get back to work. You got a nice and restful sleep but you need to keep working!"

Sloth just stared, "Don't...want... to work..." He said.

Envy just smiled, it would take someone who really knew Envy to know that it was a malicious smile, "Now, now, Sloth," He said in a tone that a parent would use to scold their child, "You need to keep working. Remember what Pride told you? What your _Father _told you?" He asked.

Sloth just turned around and headed towards the hole, "Don't...want...to...work... but...have...to..." He said as he jumped down and began digging, soldiers swarmed the hole to watch and Envy just smiled.

"That is a new Chimera," He told everyone, "He has poor social skills and has a hard time telling if someone is his ally or not, but he's working to make this nation even stronger, what he's working right now is going to help you soldiers of Briggs against Drachma when he's done!" He said with an innocent smile.

He glanced at all the soldiers, "This is still top secret, only a handful of soldiers know about this, and I'm probably going to get one hell of a scolding when I get back to Central, but this shows how much I trust the soldiers of Briggs, and I hope you guys can some day trust me as much as I trust you."

Ed had to admit, Envy was a good talker. He probably already had a few Briggs soldiers wrapped around his fingers by now.

He walked up to Raven.

"Lieutenant General, I think you need to start debriefing Major General Armstrong on whats going on right now, so the Major General knows everything. We shouldn't let our hosts be left in the dark, it's just rude," Envy said to General Raven, but a hidden message was in his tone.

General Raven nodded, and started leading the Major General away while Envy just smiled and walked to the Ishvalan soldier.

"Hello, Major Miles," He greeted, ignoring Miles' supicious gaze, "Would you be kind enough to take me to a phone?" He asked.

Miles raised an eyebrow, "What for?" He asked.

Envy just shrugged innocently, "I want to make a call to Central, tell the guys who are a part of the Chimera Sloth project that we may be a little behind schedual now with how he acted here at Briggs," He said and waved his hand offhandedly, "It's not Fort Briggs fault, in my opinion, what you guys did was very incredible."

Flattery, Envy thought, Flatter the soldiers a little with a few compliments, gain their trust, act nice, don't be supicious. That was what he had to do. It seemed to work a little as Major Miles nodded and began leading him to the phones.

Upon reaching them, Envy nodded as Miles stood beside him and he called Wrath. He was pretty sure Ed might have said something to them about the Homunculus and everything, because he could sense the distrust off of Miles, not only that but he figured out quickly that Miles was actually watching him, maybe buying time for someone?

It didn't matter why, what mattered was that Envy didn't do anything to tip him off about anything.

_"Envy"_ Alphonse started, so he was alive, Envy was starting to wonder if something happened to the brat with his silence since they got to Briggs, though he was a little dissapointed at that too, even more dissapointed when he learned that coffee no longer silenced Al. He learned that when he boarded the train at Central.

_"That thing, Sloth...he's a Homunculus?" _The younger Elric asked. He was right on too, saw through the 'chimera' lie. But Envy would be disgusted if Alphonse didn't see through it.

Envy nodded his head to himself, _Yeah, Sloth is phyiscally the strongest, not only that but the fasters, _he thought as he waited for Wrath to pick up his phone, seriously, what could Wrath be doing to take this long?

_"What's he doing down their? What's he digging?"_ Al asked and Envy whistled a tune in his head.

_Wouldn't you like to know?_ he thought, _But if you must, he's making a National Transmutation Circle, I'll let you figure out the rest,_ he said as he heard the click and Wrath answering the phone. Finally.

"Hey, Fuhrer Bradley," Envy greeted, "The Chimera Project may be a little behind schedual," he said and he was pretty sure Wrath was a tad bit confused as to what he was talking about but Envy decided to help him out a little.

"Sloth, the Chimera we have, he kind of caused a bit of confusion here at Briggs, he's back to work now, but you know how it is, he's going to be behind schedual a bit," Envy explained, Wrath had better known what he was talking about, he did send Envy here just to get Sloth back to work!

"Ah, right," Bradley said, "Well, good work, Alfonse," he said, "And the other part?"

Envy shook his head, "Working on it, it's not an easy task you know, but I'll get it done, sir," he said. He had to remain respectful, what with Major Miles next to him and unaware Bradley was a homunculus.

"Well, good luck, Alfonse, I have to go," Wrath said and hung up.

Envy blinked, "Wait wha-!" but he had alerady been hung up on and now Envy was biting back anger, he wasn't done talking yet and Wrath had the arrogance to hang up on him.

He looked to the side to see Miles gesturing for him to stay there for a moment and wakling out the door to talk with another soldier. He wasn't a lip reader but he could tell it was important and leaned against the wall waiting for Miles to come back so he could ask what it was about.

Sure enough, a minute later Miles came back and started talking about it already.

"It seems that General Ravens has gone missing," Miles said.

Envy raised an eyebrow, really? They hadn't been here that long and already he pissed someone off enough to be killed? Envy had to thank whoever did that.

"That's a good thing then," Envy said with a smirk.

Miles eyes widened, "Huh?" He asked.

Envy just cocked his head to the side, "My orders were if anything were to happen to Lieutenant General Ravens, I was allowed to act as I wish. So right now, my actions are the will of the Fuhrer," he said and could see Miles horror at this. So this wasn't what he was expecting huh? Killing Raven just unleashed a bigger threat, they probably thought that Envy and Kimblee would return to Central. How wrong they were.

"Get a car, and Kimblee," Envy ordered and when no one moved he narrowed his eyes. "I said, get a car and Kimblee, I want Kimblee to head down to North City and pick someone up. They should be here by now."

It took a moment before Major Miles nodded and walked off.

_"What are you talking about?" _Al asked.

Envy smirked, "I had Kimblee call someone earlier, while we were at the train station," He explained merrily, "You'll see who it is soon enough."

Al was silent before realizing who it was by Envys thoughts. _"Envy... please if you have any mercy, sanity, or just kindness in you, please don't do this!" _ Al begged.

Envy laughed a bit, it was a good thing they were in private or else soldiers would think he was crazy, not that he isn't. "You should know me well enough by now, Ally-Boy," He snickered, "So you should already know that I won't call this off."

_"Envy...please! You can't do this to Brother!" _ Al continued, but Envy ignored him.

"I always wondered what kind of person they were. I want to meet them firsthand," He grinned, "Maybe kill them too. Oh! Right in front of Ed! That will be great!"

_"Envy...please..." _Al's voice was a mere whisper, he probably understood now that nothing was going to break Envy from his path right now.

Envy, who was Fathers Envy, may just be Fathers pyscopathic nature as well. He played the part of both oh so well.

XXXXX

Ed grumbled as he sat in his cell, it was bad enough that after having to see Sloth put back in that hole that he was placed back in his cell. It was annoying, and to top it off, now Envy was here still using his Brothers body!

Then that bastard Raven had started questioning if he told the Briggs soldiers anything, he had to lie, after all he told Major General about the Homunculi and his brother and Envy, Father. Thankfully the idiot didn't see through his lie and now he was lying dead somewhere, curtousy of the Major General. Bastard got what he deserved.

He was drawn out of his thoughts as he watched Kimblee walk up.

"What do you want?" He demanded, he didn't like that smile on Kimblees face.

Kimblee just hummed a bit, "Hello, Edward. Lieutenant Colonel Abrahms called in for a mechanic to make your arm more for Briggs weather," He said and his smile seemed to turn a bit dangerous, "You see, the Fuhrer and Abrahms have been very concerened for you," He said and Ed understood the message. The Homunculi want to make sure he doesn't get himself killed here. He watched as Kimblee moved to the side to show the Mechanic.

"W-Winry!" Ed yelled out in shock to see her here. "W-What are you doing here?" He screamed.

Winry blinked at Eds outburst and glared, "Hey! I got called up to make adjustments to you arm and leg!" She shot back, "Don't yell at me for it!"

The two just glared at each other. She shouldn't be here! why was she here? Ed demanded in his head, it was dangerous for her to be here and he didn't want her to get hurt!

A click from the door showing it was being close caught their attention.

Both heads turned when Envy walked up with a smile.

"Oh, so you finally arrived, Miss Rockbell," He said cheerfully looking at Winry, but he froze the moment he looked at her.

"Al?" Winry asked, surprised to see him, but not noticing at first Envys frozen form.

Kimblee stared in surprise, taken off guard by Envy's horror at seeing Winry, but smiled, "This is Lieutenant Colonel Alfonse Abrahms," He said, introducing the Homunculus in Envys stead.

Envy just stared at Winry, eyes wide in horror. Ed sure didn't miss the look of confusion, recognization, and horror in the Homunculus eyes. He watched as Envy suddenly reached up and clenched his head as he kneeled over before jerking up and making a mad dash out of the room.

Kimblee just took a drink of his coffee, "Well, that was an interesting introduction, wouldn't you agree?"

**Tell me what you thought, any suggestions to make this better, any errors I made in a review. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Memories Of The Forgotten

**An update! Just a heads up, this chapter is going to be more of an explanation of why Father killed him before putting him in Al, and why he freaked out last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Envy kept running, he ran past the Briggs soldiers, ran out of Fort Briggs and started running through the mountain. He didn't stop there, he continued running through the snow, down the mountain until he came to an abandoned building. It might have been part of Fort Briggs but was stopped being used. It might have even been a part of a Drachma base, he didn't even know if he had crossed the Amestris border into Drachma when he ran or not.

He stopped to pause, his mind a whirlwind of chaos, unable to focus on one thought long enough to actually process it. He started running and ran to the building, swinging the door open and then stumbled into the room, slamming and locking the door. Had he not been so paniced he would have wondered why the place still had a lock, but his mind still wasn't able to slow down to think clearly. He leaned against the door and shifted out of Al's form and into his preferred form as tried and failed to keep his breathing calm.

He was covered in sweat and was starting to hypervenilate. Why did seeing that Winry girl start all this chaos in his mind?

_"You...and Winry...you knew her..." _Al said, it wasn't taking him long to put the peices together. Envy knew Winry, knew her well, but one peice seemed to be missing, how did he know her? Under a normal circumstance, Envy would be able to keep thoughts and memories from Al, by sort of stuffing Alphonse into a mental box. But since even Envy wasn't able to keep his thoughts under control, Al's 'box' was gone and he was able to hear every thought that and memory running through the Homunculus head.

Envy crumpled to the ground, clutching his head as all the memories began to swarm through his head, these weren't his memories! These were the old Envy's memories not his! Why was he suffering them then?

_Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop_! He chanted in hsi head, these weren't his memories, these were not his memories! Make it stop! His head felt like it was going to explode! Make these memories stop! They weren't his!

_"You and Winry...were together," _ Al realized, it horrified him that Winry would be with Envy and that she knew what he had done- the memories he could get fragments of that made sense contained Envy explaining what he was and did to her. That just gave him hope that there was good in Envy. But as he spoke to the Homunculus, he found it that Envy wasn't hearing him.

"These aren't mine! These aren't mine!" Envy cried out as he began rocking back and forth, repeatedly denying the memories were his.

_"ENVY!"_ Al yelled his his head, _"Friendship and love are bonded through the soul not the mind! No matter how much you argue, that is still you! These are still your memories!" _

"NO ITS NOT!" Envy yelled and crumpled onto the ground as his mind started going over one of his dates with _her._

XXX

_Envy sat in a chair at the cafe, gazing out the window while waiting for his date to arrive, he had been there for twenty minutes already, and she was late. In any normal situation, he would have given up a while ago and left, but this wasn't a 'normal situation' for him. No situation with her would be considered a normal situation._

_He knew she probably was being held up at work, knowing how much she loved what she did and he respected her for that. Also knowing it could take a while to repair or attach automail to a person, he didn't blame her for being late._

_He twiddled his thumbs as nervousness begun to overtake him, maybe she wasn't going to show up. After all, she knew what Envy was, she knew he was a homunculus and killed, she knew what his kind did. _

_A year ago he would have laughed if someone said he'd tell a human everything about him and his kind. Well almost everything, he tried to talk as little as possible about the Promise Day, he didn't want to scare her._

_He glanced out the window, he had changed a lot upon meeting her, he had become less violent, even the others noticed his sadistic and cruel nature had been toned down quite a bit. He didn't even bother with the Elrics as often now and even refused to fight when he had a wide opening too do it, he knew it hurt her when he injuried the brothers, with how close they were._

_But he envied the bond they had. Sure he was dating her, but they probably had the deeper bond. He wouldn't be surprised if she had to choose between the brothers or him, she would choose the brothers. It hurt, but it was a truth. _

_He'd done so much for her, he changed or her. His more calm nature was an example, she had come out and told him on a date how he scared her at times with his sadistic nature and cruelity. So he'd bottled it all up, it was difficult but he managed to become more merciful._

_He glanced around looking or her and felt his heart flutter when he saw her enter, look around and smile a smile she reserved just for him when she saw him._

_"Envy," Winry said walking up and sitting down across from him, "I hope I didn't keep you here to long, sorry for being late," She apologized._

_Envy couldn't help but smile at her, "It's alright, I just got here, I was held up a little to with some recon mission Father sent me on," A smooth lie, to make her feel a little better over being late._

_Winry smiled at him and he felt his pulse race and his stomach take up acrobatics like they always did when she was around._

_"So, how was work?" Envy asked leaning towards her and he watched her as she shook her head in annoyance._

_"So bothersome! I had a group of customers that were being so difficult, they didn't know that 'no' meant 'no' and the stuff they wanted was already bought by someone else," She said throwing her arms in the air, "How difficult is it for them to understand? Then the ringleader started flirting with me, calling me 'babe' and 'hot stuff' then just laughing with his friends as though it was some joke."_

_Envy growled and felt his namesake flare up, so a group of boys were flirting and hitting on Winry. He couldn't blame them, she was fucking beautiful, but She. Was. His. And she was his until he couldn't have her anymore._

_"Envy? Yoohoo, Earth to Envy," he blinked and looked up to see Winry waving a hand in front of his face._

_Envy grinned, unable to resist, "Envy to Earth, Envy's taking a vacation on Jupiter, call back later," He said causing her to grin and laugh._

_"Good one," She said and rested her hand on his, smiling at him and he smiled back._

XxxxXXx

Al saw the memory from Envys eyes and felt a pang of guilt, he felt like he was tresspassing, but also a bit anger. He knew that Ed loved Winry and it didn't feel right knowing that she was with Envy, or had been with Envy. But he remained silent as Envy continued rocking back and forth trying to purge the memory from his mind.

He felt sorry for Envy. Strangly, he wished he had a physical body so he could sit next to Envy and try to help him, comfort him while he was going through this. But he wasn't able to, so the best he could was whisper calming words to him to try and calm him down. He remembered most of them from what his mother told him and Ed when one of them was scared.

Envy had done terrible things, but Al had never seen him ever this vulnerable and it pained him to see him like this. Envy looked on the verge of a fullblown mental breakdown, if he wasn't already having one. Alphonse just wanted to try and calm him down, but whatever words he had been using to calm Envy down were now ignored as a new memory surfaced up.

A more painful memory that allowed Al to understand exactly why Envy had been killed.

XxxxXXXX

_It took the others a lot longer then he expected them to take to figure out what he had been doing during his free time for the past four months. They probably would never have figured out like he had hoped for, had Lust not caught them making out in the rain one night._

_Envy looked around and found himself in the same position Greed had been in._

_Before they killed the greedy Homunculus._

_Pinned above the container of acidic liquid._

_"Envy."_

_Envy looked up to see Father facing away from him reading some book, but speaking to him. Great the concieted bastard didn't even have the courtesy to look at his son when talking to him before killing him._

_"What?" Envy demanded._

_He noticed Pride glare at him when he snapped at Father, but ignored him as Father put the book down._

_"Why have you betrayed me?" Father asked, and as per usual, was trying to make Envy feel guilty, like he did something wrong. But being with her may be wrong in the eyes of Father and the others, but to him and her, it was just right._

_Envy rolled his eyes, "I haven't betrayed you, I still do my work as usual, haven't messed up, haven't done anything wrong," Envy snapped, "I'm probably doing better since now I have a less chance of killing your 'precious Sacrifices'!"_

_Father looked at him now, "Envy, you are with a human, they are below you. Being with a human in such an...intiment way, is just treachery. It hurts me to see my son, my Envy, degrading himself to be with a human," Father said._

_Envy glared, "If it's wrong with being with her, I don't want to be in the right!" He declared and it was true. If being with Winry was such a crime, was so wrong, then he was in pure bliss being in the wrong._

_Father sighed, "Envy, do you love her? But of course you don't love her, love is not something you are capable of feeling, only Jealousy is what you can feel, and that is why you are with her, you are jealous of someone who is close to her so you took what they had, her," Of course he was trying to make Envy think that he didn't care for her, he was trying to make Envy think that he was only with Winry because of the Elrics and his jealousy. _

_He had to admit, it was kind of nice that Father was trying to make it so he didn't have to kill Envy. But, just because he didn't have to kill him, Envy knew he'd still be killed. No matter what. Great father he had, right?_

_"I..." Envy felt his throat tighten, "I...It doesn't matter if I love her or don't, she is mine and I will be with her if I want to be!" He yelled, he wasn't ready to come to terms with if he loved her, let alone say 'I love you/her' out loud._

_Father just sighed, "I was afraid of this," He said to himself and Envy saw the lid to the burning liquid open up below him, "Envy, from me you were created, now, it is time for you tor return to my essance!" He said as Envy was lowered into the acid._

_Envy just began laughing,, "LOVE YOU TOO, DAD!" He said letting out all the insanity he had been holding back for years, honestly, maybe he should have been named 'Psychotic' isntead of Envy. He wouldn't deny he could be pyschotic at times._

_"DONT BLAME ME IF YOU GET SICK! BESIDES! LOOKS LIKE YOU COULD USE HAVING ME A PART OF YOU AGAIN! YOUR GONNA NEED SOMEONE GOOD LOOKING LIKE MYSELF TO FIX UP YOUR UGLY ASS FACE! HAHAHAHAHA!" He screamed, screaming was the only way to ignore the pain. He continued laughing, fully aware of the others watching him as he was killed. Disgust and pity in their eyes as they watched their 'corrupted brother' die._

_And before he knew it, his mind shut down, almost as though going unconscience, the world went black and not a thought passed through his mind._

_He was a part of Father again._

XXXX

_"Envy..." _Al whispered in the Homunculus' mind. He didn't know what he should do, yell at the sin, comfort him, or try and help him clear his mind.

But Envy didn't respond and the body went limp, with the occasional twitch of course which showed he was still alive. The stress and chaos that had just happened had left him drained of all his energy.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't hurt me or this fanfiction for the Enwin pairing, Edwin fans! It was the only pairing I could think of with Envy that wasn't with another Homunculi, or with a male character.**

**Review with any comments you have.**


	7. Reunion

**Another chapter to A Born Sin.**

**I just want to say this up front- Please don't ask me to make it 'EdWin in the end' or to have certain things happen in this fanfiction. I actually have what's going to happen in this fanfiction all planned out, which is something I rarely do until halfway through. That just goes to show that this fanfiction is probably going to be my favorite to write. I also want to say thank you for all those who respect my decision to use the EnWin pairing in this fanfiction. It's good to know people aren't pissed off about that.**

**I apologize for any OOC in the characters.**

**I also do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. **

The three, Edward, Winry, and Kimblee adjusted quite quickly after Envys sudden run off. Ed was still confused as hell over what happened but he ignored that as he was let out of his cell and followed Kimblee and Winry.

He instinctivly stripped himself of his shirt and pants so she could get to the automail and laid down on the bed while she pulled out a toolbox and began making the adjustments.

"So, what was with Alfonse?" She asked, she started playing along with calling him Alfonse instead of Alphonse quickly, "I mean it was like one look at me and he ran. Am I that scary?" She joked.

Kimblee smiled at this, "It might because he has zero experience with woman," He said, "He was probably thinking that Edwards mechanic was a male and not a beautiful young woman as yourself," He said, flattering her.

Edward glared at him, jealousy coursing through him and Winry blushed but smiled as she worked on Eds leg.

"Thank you, Mr. Kimblee, I'm rarely called beautiful. Grease Monkey, Gear Head, yeah, but beautiful? That's a first," She laughed but the way she said it, Edward had the feeling that it wasn't entirely true. The way she said it and looked when she said it, it just didn't seem right.

But as he thought, he suddenly remembered a conversation he had with Riza a while back, Riza said Ed loved Winry.

His face light up like a christmas tree and he began naming the elements on the periodic table out of reflex while avoiding Winrys look.

"Um, Ed?" Winry asked, but upon getting no response, she just sighed and then connected the nerves in his arm.

"AH!" Ed screamed in pain and almost fell off the bed, "What was that for? No warning?" He demanded, glaring at the girl.

Winry just rolled her eyes, "You were acting weird, so I did the most normal thing," She responded.

"NORMAL THING?" Edward practically screamed, "How is causing me pain a 'Normal' thing to do?" He demanded as he jumped up.

Kimblee watched the two argue and took a sip of his coffee.

Winry just sighed as she put away the tools, ignoring Eds question, "It's lighter but not as strong this time," She warned him and watched as Edward began flexing his arm and leg as if to try it out.

Ed grinned, "Thanks, Win," He said and blushed a bit as he once again recalled what Riza had said.

Winry nodded, returning his smile and his face heated up even more.

"You know, your automail is always the best," Ed began, he didn't really know how to talk to girls. He didn't even know what he was doing anyways and he was also pretty sure Kimblee, Darius, and Heinkle were laughing or snickering to themeslves over there.

Winry watched him with a smile, encouraging him to go on.

"Winry...I..." Ed began, how to say this? His mind was screaming to start yapping alchemy chemicals, elements, anything he knew by heart. Feelings was not something he knew how to express.

But he was, in a way, saved when Envy walked into the room. He looked at Kimblee and his bodyguards.

"Out, I need to talk to Mr. Elric and Miss Rockbell, alone," He ordered, Kimblee seemed a bit relunctant but left and Edward noticed how it seemed that he understood that Envy held authority over him. Pyscopaths respect even greater Pyscopaths, Ed decided, and Envy was definently more psychotic then Kimblee.

As soon as Kimblee and the other two left Envy looked at them and grabbed Ed into a tight hug.

"Brother!" He cried out.

Ed's eye twitched, so now Envy was pretending to be Al? Edward honestly didn't know what he was supposed to do. Play along or not? But despite that, he was even more pissed off at Envy.

But his choice was chosen for him.

"I'm sorry for what Envy did while in my body!" Al apologized, it _was _Alphonse, Ed realized. Envy wouldn't have let Winry know about him and Al being merged. Or Alphonse becoming a human based homunculus. Let alone _apologize_!

Winrys eyes widened a little, "Envy?" She asked but Ed didn't look at her and kept his eyes on Al.

"Yeah, Envy. He's a monster, probably the cruelist, most sadistic of all the homunculi," Ed said, "started the Ishvalan War, takes joy in torture and killing. Thanks to the bastard Father, Envy was placed in Al to make Al a Human Based Homunculus."

Alphonse watched Winrys face flash several emotions as she glared at Eds back. Hurt, anger, confusion. He didn't blame her, Ed was the only one here who didn't know about Winry and Envy being together and thus didn't know how to be a bit more gentle on the 'Envy' topics in front of her.

"Winry," Al started, "I know...I know about you and...him..." Alphonse said quietly, placing a comforting hand on Winrys shoulder.

Edward turned to face them, "Al, what do you mean Winry and Envy?" He demanded, glaring at both blondes. "Did Envy do something to Winry? If he did I'm going to kill him!"

Winry rubbed her arm awkwardly and Alphonse looked away. It might not be the best to tell Edward, but he couldn't see any real way to not to tell him and not have Ed assume Envy did something like raped Winry. And Al didn't really know how long Envy was going to remain in shock and allow Al to keep control. The last thing he wanted was for Envy to resurface when Ed was pissed off at him.

But, to his surprise, Winry stepped up to the plate and confessed.

"Ed," Winry began looking everywhere but at Edward, "I...Envy and I...we were, well, together," She admited, a blush creeping across her face and she hung her head awaiting for Eds anger.

No one had to be looking at Ed to see how pissed off he was. Golden eyes flashing with rage.

"What?" He demanded, "What the hell are you talking about? Envy is a monster!" Ed yelled grabbing Winry by the shouldars and shaking her, "How can you joke about this! He's the reason your parents got killed! What did he do to make you say things like that?"

Winry yanked herself from Eds grip, "Edward," She snapped, "Envy didn't do anything to me! I know exactly what Envy did, he told me everything, how he shot the girl, how he killed, several times," She told him. "At first, he was trying to make me scared of him, then when we started dating, it was his way to let me know that it wasn't the best thing to be with him," Winry said and sighed sadly.

Alphonse wanted to disappear right there, because right now he was in the middle of a love triangle. Winry and Envy loved each other, Ed loved Winry, Envy didn't remember Winry. It was something Al really wanted to get out of, but found it impossible when Winry turned to face him.

"Al...how is Envy?" She asked, hope to see her boyfriend written all over her face, all the while she ignored Eds glare.

Alphonse just glanced away rubbing the back of his head, "Well, um..." He began.

"The bastard doesn't even know you exist!" Ed spat, his glare just grew more intense "He didn't even know I was a Human Sacrifice. Their 'Father' wiped his memory clean. So don't get your hopes up that he'll come out and start kissing you," Edward snarled.

Winry glared, "Ed!" She snapped, slamming a wrench on his head, "Can you not be rude for once?" She demanded and then turned to Alphonse, "Is..Is what Ed said true?" She asked.

Al just sighed, "Unfortunently, Brother is right. Envy doesn't remember you," He said and watched as Winrys face fell. He then added hastily, "But, I think a part of his does remember you. When he saw your face, he freaked out because of all the memories swarming his mind. Father wasn't able to destroy the memories, instead he just locked them up in the back of Envys mind."

When Winrys face light up and the possibility of those memories still being there, Alphonse continued, "That's how I got control back. When he started seeing all the memories, he went kind of into shock and I was able to overcome him. I don't know for how long though," Al added.

Edward, having had enough of being ignored, spoke up, "Why the hell are you acting like he's just some innocent person?" He demanded, "He's taken control of Al's body turning Alphonse into a Homunculus, he killed, he's the incarnation of evil!"

The mechanic just glared at him, "Ed, your overreacting a little bit, One, I don't think Envy had a choice when he was merged wtih Alphonse, and two, Envy isn't the incarnation of evil!" She shot back, defending the homunculus as she and Ed began glaring at each other.

"Oh yeah? Prove that he wasn't completly evil!" Ed demanded.

Winry smirked, "Fine, did you notice how before Envy was placed in Al, he started to become a little less agressive and more calm?" She asked.

The younger Elric blinked, "Brother, she's right. Envy didn't really fight us all that much anymore, and when he did, he was mostly on the defensive or just knocking us out instead of causing serious injuries, and he always gave us the choice to not fight."

Smirking victoriously, Winry nodded, "That's because of me, when we started dating, he became more and more calm so he wouldn't scare or hurt me. He was even planning on leaving Father so he could stay with me," Her smirk fell into a sad smile, "Envy...he was really sweet to me...he'd send me flowers and the newest tools. He'd even send me letters every week, sometimes they were just sappy love poems too."

Ed rolled his eyes, "Are you sure that was Envy? Honestly that doesn't sound like him at all. Really, Winry? Love poems? Flowers? Are you even trying?" He asked, spite in his voice. He still wasn't happy about learning that Winry, his Winry, was dating Envy a monster. There was no way Envy would be that nice, he was probably using her at most just to get to Ed and Al. No way that Envy actually cared for Winry.

Winry glared at him, "Of course you never met the sweet side of him. Honestly Ed, he was more considerate of my feelings and thoughts then you ever were!"

The Fullmetal Alchemist felt his face heat up with both embarassment and rage. It was true, he never really acted considerate of her feelings and did make her cry a few times as well as insult her, it was shown everytime they argued. But there was no way that Envy was nice to her, she was a human, Envy hated humans.

Ed hated Envy even more right now thanks to knowing he took Ed's Winry. Sure, Winry wasn't Eds, but if Envy hadn't stolen her heart, Ed would have. At least that's what Ed was certain of.

Wanting to avoid a fight between Ed and Winry, he could see Edwards jealousy boiling, Al decided to speak up again, "Alright, can we change the subject? Winry, you said that Envy was going to leave Father. That means he cares enough about you to drop his mission and betray their Father" Alphonse started, "I was thinking, if we keep Winry near, we might be able to jog enough of Envys memories to get him to fall for her again, thus bring him to our side."

Ed glared at his brother, "Are you mad? He'll kill her! He doesn't like Winry!" Ed snarled out, "It doesn't matter if he used to love her, chances are he was using her. But he doesn't even remember her, he'll kill her without a second thought!" He snarled.

Winry and Al just turned around to ignore him as they began discussion the plan.

"Winry, do you think we can do it? Turn Envy good?" Alphonse asked hopefully.

Winry nodded, determination in her eyes, "Yeah we can. I know Envy like the back of my hand, I can predict him, even in the state he is now. So the chances are big!" She said proudly.

Alphonse smiled before letting out a violent jerk, he then bent over gripping his head. Teeth gritting in pain.

"Al!" Ed yelled running to his brother, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Alphonse nodded in pain, "Envy...he's...he's trying to get control back," He gritted out through clenched teeth. "I don't know how long... I'm going to be...able to keep him back."

"Al, it's alright," Winry assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Let him come, relax and let him take over."

Looking at her, Alphonse let out a weak nod before dropping to his knees and clenching his head even tighter then before. Edward and Winry could only imagine how much it must hurt for him.

He dropped his hands from his head, twitched a little bit before struggling to his feet but dropping back to his knees. Looking up, he stared at Ed and Winry. His eyes now the amethyst color, showing it was Envy and not Alphonse.

But as Ed watched, he noticed that Envy was staring at just Winry, hadn't even noticed that Edward was there. And while he watched, he realized that Winry seemed to have forgotten he was there as well.

Winry knelt down, and brought her hand up to cup Envys cheek, staring into his eyes.

"Envy?" She asked softly, as though if she spoke to loudly she'd scare him away.

Envy just stared at her, his eyes wide in fear, "I...I know you..." He whispered, as though he didn't quite believe it himself, "I know you...but...who are you?"

Winry smiled softly, "I'm Winry. I'm your...friend," and both Ed and Al had to admit it must have hurt her to have to tell him that she was just his friend when she was actually much more then that.

Ed wanted to yell, hit Envy, yank Winry away, do something to break the two away from each other. But, as he watched, he felt like he was intruding. He didn't belong there, and as much as Ed hated to admit it, he could see how much Winry cared for the monster in front of them.

He was going to accept that Winrys heart belonged to Envy, he had no choice but to accept that fact. But it didn't mean he wouldn't be able to steal it from Envy. After all, Envy was a homunculus, as soon as she opened her eyes and saw the monster Envy was, she'd realize just how insane she was to think she loved a creature like him.

All Edward had to do was wait and try to awaken Winrys dormant feelings for him. Hopefully Envy would get killed on the way too, that'd make it easier.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I got a question for you though, do you think I did alright with Ed's reaction to learning about Envy and Winry being together? I think I may have overdone it a little bit, but what do you think?**

**Review with your thoughts on this chapter.**


	8. Learning New Things

**I wasn't planning on posting this chapter until Thursday or Friday, but it's my brithday and so I'm updating early! Also; I made a poll to see which of my fanfictions the readers enjoyed most.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters**

It had been two days after his breakdown and he was now strolling along Fort Briggs like nothing had happened. He had gotten Sloth back to work, made sure that the Elric didn't spill any information to Briggs on what he knew about the homunculi- he was still a little unsure on that as he had a feeling they knew something was up- and all he had to do now was carve the blood crest into the mountain.

Which he was having a block on all his creativity. It was more annoying then being around humans!

For some reason- he was going to blame Al for it if it kept up- he wasn't able to come up with any ways to spark a battle that would carve a blood crest without raising supicions. He could use his shapeshifting abilities to cross into the Drachma border, but when he tried it, as a bear, he got shot at by both Drachma and Briggs soldiers! So inflitration was out of the picture.

The only ideas he had left was to have Kimblees chimera body guards go traitor, join Drachma and get Drachma to launch an attack but these chimeras would refuse the idea, he just knew it. Hell, they'd be shot before they made it to the border by one side or the other anyway. They probably wouldn't even make it out of sight of Fort Briggs before being shot if he went with that plan!

What made matters worse was these small bits of memories that kept coming back to him that was from the old Envy. He was starting to believe Al more and more about him being the same Envy as the old Envy. He hated having to admit that, but he wasn't going to let Al know, nor was he going to give up on refusing to be the same Envy as the previous one.

Then there was also the Fullmetal Pipsqueak who looked like he wanted to rip Envy apart, Als body or not, and that Winry girl who seemed determined to make him her new BFF or something like that. He was pretty sure that Edward wanted to kill him because of jealousy, which was why he would go along with whatever Winry was trying to make him do when Ed was around. It was amusing seeing him so pissed off.

Alphonse also seemed intent on making him become a good guy. Like hell he was betraying Father, he didn't want his family trying to kill him. Not that he couldn't take them...well Sloth and Pride and Father he would never be able to beat, all for various and obvious reasons, but the others he sure could.

He stopped walking and glanced backwards, letting out a sigh, "Can I help you with something?" He asked, looking at Winry who was following him with a smile. Edward wasn't around so he wasn't going to go and be nice to her like he was to piss Ed off.

"Nope, your doing just fine," She said with a smile, waving him off, and Envy just raised an eyebrow at her before continuing to walk, Winry following closely behind.

That was another thing, whenever she was free, she would follow Envy around like a puppy. Some of the soldiers here even started calling her his 'puppy', and called her when she wasn't near by his 'bitch'. For some reason that pissed him off when they called her that. It shouldn't but it did and brought bouts of confusion to his mind. It was becoming more and more like a spiders web- he was going to blame that on Al too.

What scared him though, well not scared but made him a little anxious, was the fact that she knew he was a homunculus, knew that he was Envy. She even knew about the others, more then Fullmetal Pipsqueak did too! Some mechanic he had, knew more then him about his enemies. He'd have to warn Father about this when he got back to Central. She could prove dangerous, as it seemed the only thing she didn't know was what the Nation Wide Transmutation Circle was going to do.

He continued walking, trying to ignore Winrys cheerful presense behind him. He couldn't really discuss any ways to carve a blood crest with Kimblee if she was following him, and the longer it took to come up with the idea and create the blood crest, the more annoyed Father and Pride would be. He didn't really want to piss them off, especially after the memory of the old Envy being killed. He actually felt the pain of his death! It was not pleasent.

Thinking of that memory brought back another one, the reason why the old En-...the hell with it. The reason he had been killed before. He had liked a human girl more then he should have and dated her. He had a memory of a date with her, but the name and face continued to escape him. Though he knew Alphonse knew who it was, with how he avoided the subject like it was poison. Hell, he had a feeling both the mechanic and the Fullmetal Brat knew.

But then he started thinking about how familiar Winry seemed to be. She had said they had been friends, but, had they actually been friends? Closer? Every time he tried to think about what she might have been to him, his thoughts are sent into a crazed scramble, darting everywhere as though his mind just _didn't _want to know what she was to him.

"So, Alfonse," Winry said and looked around, there wasn't anyone near by in the empty hall, "Envy, what's it like having Alphonse in your head?" She asked innocently.

Envy rolled his eyes, "It's like having an annoying voice in your head scolding you and talking to you that never shuts up," He explained and glared at her, "Sort of like you."

Winry returned the glare and turned around, "Sorry for trying to get you to open up," She said, crossing her arms over her chest and a pout forming. Envy had to resist the urge to gag.

Envy just started walking, "Why don't you just go bother your boyfriend Fullmetal and not me?" He offered and didn't see the pained look in her eye as he walked.

"He's not my boyfriend," She explained as she sped up to catch up to him, "I don't like Ed that way. He's like a brother to me...I can't imagine myself ever being with him without it feeling all weird and awkward. Sort of like imagining you and Lust together."

Envy shuddered. The idea of him and Lust together _was _wrong because she was his _sister_! And her figure just disgusted Envy. He didn't understand what men saw in her.

The Sin rolled his eyes after he recovered from the thought of him and Lust, "Good for you then. The one guy who probably has the most chance of liking an idiot like you, and you don't even like him," He said, not caring that he was being a complete jerk to her, he was Envy, why should he care? "I guess you'll die living alone all your life."

Winry stopped walking and hit him on the head with a wrench. Envy fell to his knees from the blow and glared up at her.

"What the hell?" He yelled but his anger seemed to dissapear when he saw the tears start to well up in her eyes.

She blinked a few, times, wipped them away on her sleeve and glared at him, "Envy! Your such a jerk it's unbelievable!" She yelled and stormed off.

For the first time, Envy actually felt bad about what he did as he watched her walk away.

_"You regret what you did?" _Al asked and Envy did in fact regret what he said to her. It was uncalled for, and unprovoked, he had no right to say things like that to her-what the hell was he talking about!

Shaking his head, Envy continued to walk away, "Not at all," He said, lying calmly, "At least she's gone now. Now I can get back to work and finish my mission up, I can't wait to leave this cold wasteland."

If Alphonse saw through his lie, he didn't show it and Envy appreciated it alot. He didn't really know why he said something like that to her. But he had a feeling it was because of envy. Not himself, but the actually sin. The more he thought, the more he confirmed it. He was jealous, that's why he said something like that. He didn't know why or of who, but he was jealous. How he didn't notice the sin bubbling up inside him when he spat those hurtful things, he didn't know.

Envy sighed as he walked out of the base, letting the soldier know he was going for a small little walk. Of course the soldier questioned if he would be alright but he told him he would be fine. After all, it wasn't like he couldn't handle Briggs Mountain, it could throw it's worst blizzard and he'd be alright.

As he walked through the snow, hands in his pocket, he thought hard. What could he do to get rid of all this guilt he had...for making the girl cry? He didn't know why he felt guilty about doing something like it. But it didn't feel right to make her cry and seeing her cry felt like like Buccaneer punched him in the gut with his automail arm.

Why was he feeling guilt for his actions? He did not know. To be honest, he felt like he didn't understand anything anymore. Ever since he was put in Alphonse, it felt like he got to see things from a new perspective, sure he still love killing and tormenting humans, that felt right to him. But Fathers plan to be God and National Transmutation Circle just didn't seem right anymore.

He let out a sigh, giving up with this mental battle, "Alphonse," he started and paused, waiting to see if Al was going to respond and talk to him.

_"What is it, Envy?" _The polite response from the younger Elric echoed through his mind.

Drawing a deep breath, Envy looked for some way to say this, "How do you..." He could do this, he was Cobbled Together Envy, Envy the Jealous, A homunculus, the Sin of Envy! This was nothing compared to what he had done before! So why was this so hard to do? "How do you...ho-how do you apologize?" He asked.

There was a dreadful silence and he awaited Alphonse to start laughing at him. Oh how the mighty Envy had to drop his level just to apologize! How he had to ask a lowely human for advice and answers on how to ask forgivness. It was embarrassing enough that he had to ask Alphonse, but he knew that Al would laugh at him. Any of the other Homunculi would, so why wouldn't a human?

But no laughter came. Instead he heard Al let out a thoughtful hum in his head, contemplating how to answer the question.

_"You want to apologize to Winry, for what you said to her, don't you?" _He asked, but didn't laugh or mock him, just asked him a simple question.

The Homunculi ducked his head and nodded and he felt Alphonse nodding his head as well.

_"It's simple," _Al said and Envy had to raise an eyebrow, mentally asking him if it was so simple why he needed help. He could feel Al smile, _"It is, just go up to her, say your sorry for saying those things, that's the basic."_

Envy let out a bitter laugh, "A simple 'I'm sorry' will be enough?" He scoffed, he didn't believe it at all.

But he felt Alphonse nodding his head, _"Yeah, though make sure you let her know you mean it, that you really are sorry. Don't say anything rude, just let her know your sorry and mean it."_

He let out a sigh, "Worth a shot," He said, heading back to Fort Briggs, "But, if it doesn't work, I'm blaming you, Mini-Elric."

_"Fair enough."_

While he walked back to the base and through the halls to look for her, his mind thought about how to go about this. He couldn't remember actually apologizing to someone and meaning it, so how would he know if it would work?

He found her sitting in what he determined was the medical and automail center of the base. He took a deep breath before walking in, his eyes glancing between Winry and Edward who was sitting across from her.

Both glared at him, but Eds glare was more for hatred then Winrys who's just showed she was still upset over earlier.

"What do you want?" Winry demanded.

Envy froze but managed to calm a little to take a deep breath, trying to ignore the glares, "Winry..." He began, "I'm s-...I-I-I'm s-s-s-so..." He couldn't do it, he couldn't say those words with her glaring at him like that.

_"You can do it, Envy!" _Al encouraged, understanding that this would be difficult, saying 'I'm sorry' or anything along the lines was probably a completely unnatrual thing for Envy.

Envy nodded to himself and took a deep breath. He could do it, he could do it, he could do it, he chanted in his head, "Winry, I am sorry that your an oversensitive baby!" He cried out, he was surprised by what he had said, he wanted to say 'I'm sorry for what I said' but instead his voice said that. Would it work as an apology? Please let it work.

_"..."_ Alphonse, Edward, and Winry didn't say anything.

Edward just stared at Envy, enraged that he'd called Winry an 'Oversensitive baby' as an apology. How was insulting her a suitable apology? It wasn't! Did Envy want a death wish? Because Ed would happily kill him if he did!

But Winry just stared in shock, eyes wide, mouth opened a little. Her gaze softened though, and her mouth formed a sad smile.

"Apology accepted, Palm Tree," She said smiling.

_PALM TREE? _Envy though, "I'M NOT A PALM TREE!" Envy snapped, so much liked Ed, Winry and Al thought.

Winry just laughed, as though sharing an inside joke, then nodded, "Thank you, Envy. I think I needed that," She said, walking away leaving three utterly confused boys in her wake.

**What did you think of it? Review with your thoughts.**


	9. Lighting the Fuse

**Another chapter, good, right?**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

"Alfonse," Wrath said over the phone, "Your older brother is getting very annoyed with how long you've been up there," He stated.

Envy rolled his eyes, so Pride was pissed that getting a blood crest in the north was taking a while. Too bad. Right now he was regretting calling in to make a report. He should have known the others would be impatient by now. After all, he had been at Fort Briggs for over a week now.

That fullmetal bastard and his mechanic hadn't left either, and even Kimblee was getting annoying! Did none of them understand that sparking a fight here was harder then it looked? Briggs soldiers were too well disiplined so he couldn't start a mutiny. It was to dangerous to try and get into Drachma to make them fight, he couldn't 'go traitor' without being shot and blowing the 'Alfonse Abrahms' cover.

"Deal with it," Envy muttered, "Why don't you come over here and see how hard it is?" He demanded. "Or better yet let my older brother come." Yeah, let Pride come, see if he can carve the blood crest without attracting attention to himself. This wasn't an easy task when your at Fort Briggs. It was near impossible to sneak out and cause trouble! And unfortunetly the Fullmetal Pipsqueak already knew what he was here for, and he had a feeling the Major General bitch had a good idea too.

"We might have to, Envy," Wrath muttered and Envy repressed the urge to scream at him. Of course the way he said it was just saying that 'If you continue to be a failure, we'll have to step in'. Envy wasn't a faliure!

A faliure wasn't as good as he was in undercover work and inflitration! A failure wasn't able to manipulate or act as good as he could-then again most of the homunculi were good actors since most had to do undercover work. A faliure sure as hell wasn't able to start the Ishvalan War with a single bullet.

_Wait, that's it! _Envy thought gleefully as realization struck.

_"What is it?" _Al asked, curious, and a little scared of what might be going through Envys not quite sane mind.

"A single bullet started the Ishval war, right, Fuhrer?" Envy asked, "A soldier accidentally shot a little girl, then all hell broke loose, correct?"

There was a pause, before a curious Wrath answered, "Yes, why are you asking?" He asked.

Envy could tell both Al and Wrath were curious, and Interested/Scared, interested on Wraths side, Scared on Al's side, of what Envy had in mind.

"I was just struck with a wonderful idea," Envy said and started snickering. Of course the idea wasn't original, he'd done it before. But that's the point, he'd done it before and it worked. Why wouldn't it now?

Al must have finally realized what he was talking about, _"Envy, don't. Please we don't need another war like _that _one!" _He pleaded but Envy was beyond listening to the Elric.

Wrath though, didn't seem to get what Envy was talking about at all, either that or he was just pretending not too. Envy's money was on the latter, "Very well, Abrahms, good luck," Wrath said and hung up.

Envy just smirked as he began walking down the halls, his mind going over forms he would need to take. Of course he would appear as a Drachman soldier, undercover so at first glance he wouldn't be noticed, but when he would strike, everyone would see that he was from Drachma and see his uniform.

Amestris would assume that Drachma broke their treaty and attack, and the blood crest would be carved. Father would be happy and the plan would go on as planned. All because of Envy's genius plan.

Hopefully it would be better then Ishval!

He started snickering to himself as he walked. He needed to find Kimblee to let him know and give him his orders. Of course Envy had absolute confidence he would come back without a single thought that he was the one behind it. But he needed to make sure Kimblee knew that if he was unable to return to Fort Briggs for whatever reason- be it that he had to leave without notice because of the other homunculi, or something bad actually managed to happen to him, impossible as it was- that Kimblee was free to do as he pleased.

He didn't like having to do this, the homunculus was a little put off by Kimblees love for blowing things up. He wouldn't put it past the mad bomber to kill Edward despite the fact that Father doesn't want him killed.

But Envy had no choice in the matter. So if Kimblee killed Ed, it was all on Father for even allowing the guy in on the plan. To be honest though, Envy didn't give a rats ass about Fathers plan. He didn't know if he always didn't care but he'd just begun noticing so many flaws in it and just how much he didn't give a damn about it.

That feeling was even starting to expand towards the other homunculi and Father himself.

Envy shook his head of these possibly rebellious thoughts as he walked up to Kimblee whom he found sitting at a table reading a newspaper and drinking the bad tasting coffee that was overly priced by the soldiers here.

"Hello, Lieutenant Colonel Abrahms," Kimblee greeted with a smile. As per-usual, his chimera bodyguards were behind him as usual. Seriously, why did they even have to bring them? Not like Kimblee couldn't take care of himself.

Envy nodded and pulled up a chair, "Kimblee, I'm going to head down to North City," He explained, "Fuhrer Bradley needs me to run an errand down there. I might have to go straight to Central after though so, if I don't return your free to do as you please," He informed the Crimson Alchemist.

Smirking, Kimblee nodded, "Well, I hope you have a _blast _there," He said as Envy got up to walk away.

If Kimblee was left to do as he pleased...Fort Briggs was going to become a giant firework, Envy just knew it. The homunculus shook his head again as he walked past Miles and gave a short explanation that he was going to get a train ticket to head back to Central.

_"Envy...please listen, you don't have to do something like this," _Alphonse begged, he was still trying to get Envy to reconsider his plan.

Walking out of the fort an making his way down the mountain- he was going to walk, nothing they could do about it- he rolled his eyes, "Kid, people are going to die one way or another, it's going to be a blood bath, what difference is it going to make?"

Al didn't give up though, _"Envy, please just don't carve another blood crest then! You don't have to do it!" _He argued.

Whistling a tune, Envy jumped over a branch on the snow, "Alphonse, if I don't carve the blood crest, Father will send someone else to do it," The homunculus said and shrugged, "I'd rather do my job myself, then have some third-rate idiot do it."

He then tuned Al out for the rest of the walk down the mountain. It wasn't that hard, he was a Homunculi so the cold didn't bother him, and he didn't need to stop and rest. If only it could shut Alphonse up as well. Despite his attempt to tune him out, he could still here the Elric.

"Al, shut up, we're here," Envy muttered as he slunk into North City. The sun was hidded behind clouds that threatened to start snowing and it was also very cold, so there weren't a lot of people out and about. He smirked as he shifted into the form he decided he would take during this.

He was lean and tall, held obvious Drachman features but was wearing a winter coat with the hood over his head to hide his face. He was going as a Lieutenant from Drachma he'd seen a picture of when he went over the files back at Fort Briggs.

Reaching into his pocket, he felt the gun he'd be using and felt a grin break across his face. It was time to find a victim and see if one bullet is going to be able to trigger another war.

_"ENVY!" _Al screamed in his head, damn, he was starting to get a headache thanks to Al. _"Just don't!"_

Envys grin went into a frown. _You are _way _too annoying, Alphonse. Even more so then the brat Wrath. And _that _is saying something._

Al didn't say anything, probably trying to figure out what he could do and say to stop Envy.

Smirking, the Homunculus started walking down the street, making sure that the hood hide his face as he headed towards the park. He passed a few people on the way, his mind thinking of how he should approach this. It wasn't like he could walk up, gun in hand, smile and shoot the person.

By the time he reached the park, he had already decided on what he was going to do. Sitting on the bench, he kept his hands stuffed into his pocket, his right hand holding the gun tightly, ready to yank it out and shoot.

His eyes scanned the park, watching and anylizing everyone he saw, and stopped on a group of kids. They didn't look that old, between eight and eleven at most. They were running around, throwing snowballs at each other, making snow angles, just being so innocent to the world around them.

Grinning, he slowly began to remove the gun from his pocket, he'd shoot one of those kids, maybe all of them, yes, shooting a group of kids would be more efficent and likely to start a war then just shooting one kid.

But, before he could pull the gun out of his pocket, he froze. Memories once again began swarming his mind;

_Envy smirked as he shifted into the form of an Amestris soldire, he didn't remember the name off the top of his head but he knew that the soldier was against the idea of Amestris soldiers being in Ishval. So this was going to be good._

_He had his gun in his hand at his side as he walked, passing Ishvalans, some giving him supicious looks, others ignoring him. He stopped as a little girl ran up, not looking where she was going it seemed, and stopped just before she ran into Envy._

_She was clutching a stuffed bear in her hand and looked up at Envy, her red eyes wide in curiosity. Envy looked down at her, and his face split into a wide smile, the girl blinke before smiling back but it dropped as he cocked his gun at her, just a few inches from her face._

_His smile broke into a wide grin as he looked down at her, watching the girls eyes widen in fear. Without a second thought, he pulled the trigger. The gunshot rang through the air, and the girl fell to the ground, killed the second she got shot._

_Just like that, the war flared up, Ishvalans instantly attacked the soldiers, screaming at them and the soldiers fought to fend them off, having to resort to shooting them._

_During the comotion, Envy slipped off and shifted into a new form. He had to hide so he could watch this glorious war. _

_Turning around, he looked at the girl, lying on the ground, a puddle of red, of blood, pooled around her, her stuffed bear covered in her blood. Turning back around and walking off, Envy grinned. He felt no regret, he felt refreshed shooting her, she was such a pitiful existence, he was doing her a favor by shooting her._

Envy twitched, he didn't regret shooting that girl, it was true, right? He basically saved her from having to live through a war! She would have been killed during the battle anyways when they sent in the State Alchemists. He shouldn't be feeling this disgusted with himself!

He tried to pull the gun out of his pocket, but found himself unable to move his arm. His body froze up.

_"Don't kill them, Envy!" _Al shouted, taking advantage of the confused and chaotic state Envys mind was once again in.

He was going through another break down. Oh god he was having another breakdown.

Jumping to his feet, Envy looked around before rushing out, running past people and through the city. He didn't even notice when he transformed back into his own form. He just continued to run, he had to get out of here. He had to keep running.

They were after him, oh god, they were all around him! He could hear them screaming! They were screaming, crying, laughing!

_"Save me!"_

_"Kill me! Please!"_

_"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you!?"_

_"Let's play!"_

_"Please!"_

_"I don't want to die yet!"_

_"Help me!"_

Envy clutched his head while he ran, "Shut up! Please! Shut up!" He screamed as he ran. Where were these voices coming from? Why were they talking to him? Shut them up! Shut up!

_"Please!"_

_"Kill me! Please! Kill me!"_

_"Mommy!"_

_"Help me die! I beg you!"_

_"Hahahahahaha!"_

"SHUT UP!" Envy screamed, gripping his hair and pulling so hard he was just a few tugs from ripping it our, "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" He screeched and fell to his knees after entering an empty cave, tears were running down his face as he wrapped his arms around himself, his body shaking. "Please, go away! Please!" He whimpered out.

Al was silent, he didn't know what to say without possibly making it worse. There was nothing around Envy, but he could hear the voices too. Though it only took him a minute to realize that it was all the souls trapped in Envy's Philosophers Stone.

Al just sighed, trying his best to mute the voices, he didn't know if he could do something like that, but seeing Envy in this state just pained him so much.

It was about fifteen minutes when the voices finally silenced, leaving Envy a shaking and twitching mess in the snow. He kept whimpering for them to stop, to leave him alone, and Al begun whispering soothing words to him, like he did the first time.

He didn't know where they were, with how fast Envy was running, and how long he had been running, Al wouldn't have been surprised if they were no longer in the North. But there was still snow on the ground so they couldn't have gone that far. But he was sure they were to a point where the Briggs Soldiers wouldn't find them.

Alphonse had to admit, if it wasn't for the break down, he was sure that Envy would have shot those kids. He was grateful for the fact that Envy had a mental break down right then, but was scared of what Kimblee might do now.

**Just to clear things up, the memories of shooting the Ishvalan child along wtih a tsunami wave of guilt, caused the mental breakdown. I hope you can understand how significiant this mental breakdown is going to be in future chapters.**

**Don't be mistaken, Envy didn't have a sudden change of heart, he's still bad (Not as evil as in the begining, but not good).**


	10. Escape

**Warning; this chapter is mostly manga-point and lack of Envy/Alphonse apart from being mentioned.**

**If you see a Kid!Envy, Baby!Envy or Alphonse!Envy running around in the anime or manga, then I own them, but since you do not, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. So enjoy.**

Edward didn't know what to do, it had all seemed to happen so fast. Envy disappeared after leaving Fort Briggs to go down to North City, which his disappearance in turn allowed Kimblee to do as he pleased. Because of the fact he was now, under Fuhrer's orders, to do what he wanted. Because Kimblee could do what he wanted, Winry was basically a hostage now and Ed had three orders;

He had to find Scar and bring him to Kimblee so the Crimson Alchemist could kill him.

He had to find Doctor Marcoh and bring him to Kimblee where he would probably meet the same fate as Scar if Ed brings them to Kimblee.

Third, worst of all, he had to carve the Blood Crest into the mountain. In other words he had to go on a mass murder.

But he had already gone through the first two, sort of, and he had already agreed. Now he had two of the soldiers Kimblee brought with him, who were revealed to be chimeras, captured, along with Scar. As well as a plan.

Winry was going to get out of the North with Dr. Marcoh, May, and Scar. Along with the two Chimeras. Though it took a bit of effort with the Chimeras, and Ed had to get them not to lose hope by explaining them his own brothers situation.

Also, surprisingly, Yoki ended up with a bright idea to use the tunnels to get them out. Everyone, including Ed, thought he was a useless idiot, but guess the time he spent in that mining town paid off.

Though Edward was very pissed off to hear the plan of Scar taking Winry hostage. Pissed off was actually an understatement. But it was Winrys idea which made it even harder to digest. But he was impressed by her determination and willing to risk her own life to help others. He was once again thinking of how the hell someone as pure and good as Winry, could fall for a disgusting monster like Envy.

But now wasn't the time to be remembering that Envy and Winry were together,instead, now it was time to execute the plan.

He allowed himself to be thrown out of the window, landing in front of Kimblee. Mustering up all the rage he could, it was quite easy. He quickly rose to stand and glared at Kimblee.

"Fullmetal Alchemist?" Kimblee asked.

Ed glared at him, "Kimblee you bastard!" He screamed, "Why weren't you watching over Winry at headquarters!" He demanded and he watched Kimblees eyes widen in shock.

All attention turned to the top of the building he came out of. On top was Scar, and in his arm was Winry who seemed to be unconscience.

"Feeling nostalgic, Kimblee?" Scar asked, "It was the other way around when we first met," He reminded.

Ed noticed the enraged look in Kimblees eyes that boarder insanity. Then again he was already insane, "Don't. Look. Down. On. Me," Kimblee growled out, making Ed wonder if all villians had that 'Don't look down on me' thing. Because now he's seen both Kimblee and Envy have that look.

Thinking of Envy added more fuel to his fire of rage and he grabbed Kimblees coat, "Kimblee! The main group was supposed to be looking after Winry!" He snarled but Kimblee didn't even look at him. "Why was she here?! We had Scar right where we wanted him and now he escaped with Winry as his hostage!"

Miles now walked up with Briggs soldiers behind him, "Kimblee! Are you so incapable of keeping tabs on a single child? You squad was in charge of watching Miss Rockbell," Miles said but he was more calm about it then Ed's not so fake rage.

"Out of my way," Kimblee ordered.

"Eh?" Ed asked and watched as Kimblee raised his hands and it was at that moment Ed realized Kimblee was about to blow him up. "S-Stop!" Ed said in surprise, grabbing Kimblees arms to keep his palms from hitting Ed. What was Kimblee doing? Wasn't he working for the Homunculi? So why was he trying to kill Ed when the Homunculi needed him alive?!

"Get out of my way," Kimblee ordered, glaring down on Ed with a look that said he didn't care if he killed Ed or not.

Ed glared back at him, "Have you lost your mind, Crimson Alchemist?!" He demanded, it was rhetorical, Kimblee had lost his mind a while ago he assumed.

Both had forgotten Scar was up at the top of the building before he used his deconstruction technique to destroy part of the building and make the two Alchemist have to jump back to avoid debris. Ed knew that Scar was making his escape to the tunnels now with the others, though he was unsure if the diversion was for just Scar, or possibly both him and Ed.

"Get back here, Scar!" Kimblee shouted but was held back by a soldier telling him that they needed to retreat from the crumbling building.

Ed jumped back to stand by Miles.

"That was very realistic," The Ishvalan Soldier commented.

Ed didn't let his gaze leave Kimblee's, "I wasn't acting," He growled as he followed them into a safe house to wait the snowstorm out in.

He waited in another room as the soldiers starte discussing Scar, assuming him to still be in the city. Idiots, he was probably far away by now.

Ed growled a little as he thought of how Winry was there, Scar killed her parents, how was Ed supposed to be certain he wouldn't kill her? Then there was Envy, he just vanished, and the damn homunculus was the one who was supposed to carve the blood crest! Kimblees job was to locate and capture Scar and Marcoh, Envy had the Blood Crest and getting Sloth back to work he assumed. The missing-probably dead- General Raven was probably just a superior officer to give them more authority.

But Envy vanished, putting Kimblee in charge of carving the blood crest, and he gave Ed the job. Thankfully Ed had already gotten Scar and Marcoh out of the picture, but that just left the Blood Crest and Kimblee was probably still expecting him to commit mass murder.

And for the first time, Ed wished Envy was here. Envy could do that and then give Ed even more reasons to hate Envy and not himself! It was selfish, but then he would find it even easier-if that was possible- to bring himself to kill Envy. Also, Winry would lose whatever feelings she had for him if he committed mass murder!

But no, he had to vanish.

Ed was brought out of his thoughts when Miles came in.

"We have a problem," Miles said, "It seems that Major General Armstrong was sent to Central, and a large group of Central Soldiers have come to Fort Briggs," He said and Ed nodded, it seemed that the homunculi weren't that happy that Envy didn't do his job and were sending in soldiers to speed things along. He wondered if they knew Envy vanished.

"You're an alchemist," Miles added, "Tell us what you know about Kimblees Alchemy," He demanded.

Ed nodded and took a deep breath before he began explaining.

XxXxXx

Yoki had done a surprisingly good job in leading them through the mining tunnels, though he tended to milk them for praises whenever he could or act like he was better then them because of his mining knowledge.

Looking around, Scar looked at Yoki, "You go on ahead, we'll wait here while you find an exit," He ordered

"A-Alright," Yoki said a little uncertainly.

Marcoh sat down after Yoki left, stretching a little as the others followed suit and sat down as well. "Maybe we should begin with the research notes?" He offered, looking at Scar for an affirmitive.

Scar nodded and Marcoh took out the papers and began reading, "This word...Rasaayana..." He started but Scar spoke up answering the question.

"It's an herb, it rejuvinates the body, increasing longevity," Scar explained.

Nodding, Marcoh reread the sentance, "Perhaps it's referring to the Philosophers Stone," He mused, "Can turn base metals into gold and return an old mans health. What does Aurlian mean?" He asked.

"Gold," Was the response from Scar.

"Which makes this sentance 'Gold is the foundation for eternally extending the bodys life,'" He read out loud.

May nodded, "This stuff is all about Gold and Immortality," She said with a smile, "Because SCar's brother learned all about Xings Alkahestry!"

Turning to Winry, May smiled, "They say the man who taugh Xing Alkahestry had golden hair and eyes. That's why they thought he was immortal!" She said.

Winry blinked, "Golden hair and eyes? Thats just like Ed and Al," She commented.

May gave a happy sigh, "Alphonse," She said with a dreamy look on her face, "What ever happened to Alphonse?" She asked looking at Winry, of course she hadn't learned about what happened to him, everyone in the tunnels but Yoki, Marcoh and May had heard about it. Scar only because he was there when Ed told the chimeras.

To be honest, Scar had been shocked to hear that Alphonse had been merged with a Homunculus. Winry was sure that Scar had a pitying look in his eyes when Ed told them. But right now, she wasn't sure what to tell May.

Might as well do this quick, she decided. "Al...he's...well Al's a homunculus now," Winry said.

She watched as horror filled Mays eyes, "What? Alphonse is a homunculus? But how!?" She demanded.

Winry would have laughed at the fact that the ones they loved, for Winry it was Envy, and for May it was Alphonse, were now combined, if it wasn't so saddening.

"Well...their Father, the Homunculi's father, not Ed and Al's, he kind of put his Envy in Alphonse," Winry began, "From what I understand, when their Father removes one of his Seven Sins, he makes a Homunculus. He killed the Homunculus Envy and remade him by using Al's body as a container."

Winry had to admit, the details confused her, so she just explained what she understood about it.

May looked down, eyes starting tear up, "I..I hope Alphonse is able to get rid of the Homunculus in him," She said.

Winry offered her a smile, "Hey, I'm sure Envy and Alphonse will get sperated soon enough," She said, at least she hoped so, that was along her hopes of Ed getting his arm and leg back, and Envy getting his memories back.

"Hey, guys," Yoki said walking up, "I found an exit!"

"Bout time," Jerso muttered as they walked out. 'oohs' and 'too bright' followed as they got out of the tunnels. "We need to get to a train station or transportation quick. Sooner we get out of the North the better," He said.

Yoki noded, "Everyone follow meeeeoooooooooooow!" His 'Me' turned into an 'ow' as he fell in the snow that went up to his knees.

Jerso just looked down on him as though he was an idiot, "Snow's a lot deeper then it looks," He explained as he started walking.

Zampano looked at May and knelt down a little, "Get on my back, young miss. Your half way burried in that snow!"

May smiled and climbed onto his back, saying something about 'such a great person he was'.

"It'd be best if we walk ahead and pack the snow down into a path," Jerso said and Winry noticed how considerate he and Zampano were being towards them.

Winry nodded, "Let's get moving then," She said, she hoped that Ed was doing alright where he was and that where ever Envy went, Al woul be able to talk him out of doing something stupid or bad.

With a sigh, she realized that she was going to put a _lot _of faith in Alphonse if she expected him to keep Envy from killing, or making a complete idiot of himself.

**I hope you enjoyed, don't worry, next chapter we'll be back with Envy and Alphonse. Don't be shy, review with your thoughts on this chapter or if you noticed any errors (spelling or gramar).**


	11. Mental Conversations

**A New chapter and this time it actually has Envy and Alphonse instead of them just being mentioned. Also, I take it no one was really pleased with the last chapter due to only one review. Was it because it was just a part from the manga? I apologize if it bored anyone.**

**Disclaimer- I, obviously, do not own Envy, Alphonse or any of the characters in Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Please enjoy.**

Envy stared at Alphonse who was sitting, well floating in a sitting position, in front of him. The souls inside of the philosophers stone passed them, avoiding the two beings that seemed to reign control inside of the stone.

They were no longer inside of the cave, well _their_, yes they had come to consider it both of theirs,body was still in that cave, but their minds had come to confrontation inside of the stone.

Alphonse was in his human form and Envy was in that same form they had met in when Alphonse was infused with the Philosophers stone. Right now, they were having a sort of glaring match.

Envy had calmed down enough from his breakdown to remember that the voices he heard were the tormented agony of the beings in the stone. It still freaked him out as he wasn't able to shut them out entirely, but he would endure. He was actually grateful for Al's comforting words and presence. He wasn't going to admit it outloud, but he was sure Alphonse knew he was thankful for him being there.

Finally, Alphonse broke the silence between them; "Envy, what are you going to do now?" He asked, "You know that Father killed you, you can't still want to work for him."

Envy closed his eyes a little, "Kid," He said, "I just don't know, it's all still confusing." He didn't know what he should do, when he thought of the other homunculi he was filled with a rage, hatred and disgust he didn't know he could feel towards the others of his kind. He thought that feeling was only towards the humans, but his hatred to the humans was starting to turn into something else.

Sympathy.

Sympathy towards all the hardships they had to face. Sympathy towards how short and fragile their lives were, how much pain they had to go through. To all the problems the homunculi had caused them, like the Isvhalan War, the destruction of Xerses.

But he also felt amazment towards them, towards how much endurance they had. It was quite amazing how they could endure such hard feats and come back later with smiles and laughter.

...He was going to blame Alphonse for these feelings, the kid was a bad influence on him! Despite the fact that the feelings were very small- he still thought of humans as tiny insects, he did feel amazed and sympathetic towards their lame lives.

"They killed you, and will do it again, Envy," Alphonse argued, boy was the kid determined to rip down the one thing Envy had faith in. Envy couldn't help but laugh at his ruthless pursuit.

Envy let out a sigh, "I know, Kid," He muttered and looked at Alphonse, "I can't go back there, not after knowing how easily Father threw me away the first time. I have more pride in my own existance then that. But what can I do?" He asked.

It was supposed to be rhetorical, but Alphonse didn't seem to give a rats ass about whether or not it was.

"Envy! Don't throw your hands up in the air and yell 'what can I do'!" Alphonse scolded, "You can't just give up! You have a chance to be free from Fathers grip and to do what you want now! You have a chance to make your own decisions and not have to worry about pissing him off! Are you just going to walk away from that chance?"

Envy looked at Alphonse as he spoke. The kid was right, he had a door to freedom right in front of him, metephorically speaking that is. He was Envy the Jealous, why should he just sit in a corner and cower in fear just because he remembers that his Father killed him despite his loyalty to him?

"Envy!" Alphonse continued, "Are you a homunculus or not? Have you pride in your own existence?!" He demanded.

Envy felt a smirk form, "Of course I am, and I do!" He said and a unsaid agreement passed between the homunculus and human. Envy then burst out laughing, "You know, Kid, I think you can make a pretty good carreer out of being one of those motivational speakers," He teased.

"Hey! I don't want to be a motivational speaker! What makes you think I'll be a good one?" Alphonse laughed back.

Envy gave a thoughtful pause, "Well, you just convinced a homunculus to leave his Father whom he'd been loyal to for around 175 years. That's a pretty impressive feat," he explained.

Al just laughed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Heheh," He said awkwardly.

The homunculus grinned, "Your embarrased now?" He teased.

his grin was well returned, "Well it's not every day a human gets complimented by the Big Bad Envy," He joked back.

Envy was thoughtful before laughing, "'Big Bad Envy', I like that," He said.

"Oh great," Al said in mock horror.

As the two joked around, Envy noticed how easy it was to just talk to and joke with Alphonse. Soon their joking moved to talking about things they liked- apart from torture and killing on Envys part. Everyone who knew Envy knew that those two things were his favorite hobby.

Envy learned that Al used to hide cats in his armor, before he regained his body using two of the fake philosophers stones, it took both of them just to get his body back, then they broke. He explaind that his friendship with Winy was something they had all their life due to being neighbors and his parents were friends with hers.

Envy told Al about how he really liked parfaits, preferrably Chocolate parfaits. When Alphonse showed his amazement at the fact that Envy actually ate food, he learned that they may not need it but he still liked the taste.

After what felt like forever, at the same time seconds, talking with Alphonse, Envy allowed his mind to take over the body again.

Standing up and stretching the now sore muscles-how long had he left their body lying limp in this cave while Al and him talked? The storm had died down so it must have been a while. There was no way of telling time in the stone so Envy didn't even know what day it was either.

Stretching some more and poping his back and neck, Envy began walking out of the cave. He knew where he was, he was suprised he ran the distance so quickly-after all, a human would have taken a couple of days to get here. Grinning, he got his bearings on directions and started walking in a sort of east-south angle.

_"Envy, where are we going?"_ Alphonse asked.

Envy grinned, "Just a town I know where I can talk to my 'Big Brother' Pride. You know, give them my resignation paper, tell them to fuck off because I quit. That sort of thing," He said cheerfully as he walked.

He could have swore he was feeling Alphonse smile and had to put on his sadistic grin. "Don't get too relaxed there, Al, I'm still the 'Big Bad Envy'," He warned and started cracking up, "I'm just going solo now. I'm still a killer and tormentor, just not _Fathers _Killer and Tormentor. Hell if I feel up to it, I might kill some of the people in the town we're going to."

The defeat from Alphonse was a very pleasing feeling he got in his mind. The brat needed to know he wasn't a good guy, he still hated humans. He just hated Father and his family even more right now.

The other homunculi were dead when he got his hands on them. No one pisses off Envy and gets away with it, and they did more then piss him off.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if I made any errors in spelling or what not so I can go back and fix it. Also, don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Personally, after going back and reading it over again, I fin it might have been just a little bland, but it was needed to keep the plot moving.**


	12. Three Immortals Underground

**I hope you enjoyed last chapter. Heres a new chapter with some new characters entering in finally.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Envy yawned a little as he walked into the small town of Reole. He'd been here before. He had impersonated Father Cornello, started a riot, and such. Though it seems things quieted down a bit. Everyone was working on rebuilding the town it seemed.

He was in Alphonses form instead of his own right now, figuring it would be best to try not to draw attention to himself. After all if people saw a guy with long black hair spiked the way his was, wearing a half shirt and skort, people would notice him. They would talk about the weird looking new comer, and the last thing he wanted was for Pride to know he was here the moment he stepped into the town.

With his keen eyesight, he noticed that people were lined up by that resturante down the street, he was also pretty sure it was the only resturante in this dump of a town. Sure the town had been nice before the Blood Crest was carved into it, but now it was a dump.

His stomach growled a little, causing Envy to glare at it for betrayal. Homunculi aren't supposed to need to eat, but because this body was originally a human body, it needed food to sustain it's strength. If he didn't eat he would slowly starve to death as well as grow weaker. Pitiful but it was the truth.

He walked towards it as people started to leave, having gotten their food. He noticed the girl- it was a girl, no older then eighteen it seemed, serving stew from a large pot. She had dark skin and hair as well as her bangs dyed pink.

As he got to them, he noticed that there was a guy sitting beside the girl eating and he stopped right in his tracks as the man noticed him and they stared at each other.

"Alphonse?" "Father?!" They said in sync, the man asking if he was Al, and Envy demanded if it was Father.

The man smiled, "Alphonse!" He said cheerfully, assuming Envy saying 'Father' meant he was Alphonse, which earned him a hit on the head.

"I'm not Alphonse!" He snapped.

The Father-Look-Alike rubbed his head and looked up at him, "If not, then who are you? Because you look a lot like my son Alphonse," He said.

The girl blinked, "Alphonse? As in Alphonse Elric?" She asked and Envy wanted to gag, did everyone in this town know the Elric brats?

_"It's Rose! And...DAD!" _Alphonse exclaimed inside of his head, so the Father-Look-Alike was Ed and Al's dad.

Wait a minute...

"Your Van Hohenheim!" Envy yelled jumping back and pointing a finger at Hohenheim, remembering who Hohenheim was, "_Your _the brats' dad?!"

Hohenheim nodded, suspicion and curiosity lit his eyes. But they vanished as a grin broke his face when Envys stomach growled again. He patted a seat next to him, "Why don't you take a seat, Rose, do you think my friend here could have some of your delicious stew?" He asked.

Rose smiled, "Of course!" She said, pouring a bowl and handing it to Envy who hesitently sat down beside Hohenheim and Rose sat on his other side, curious about the two newcomers who seemed to know Ed and Al.

As Envy ate the stew- it was delicious, Hohenheim wasn't lying!- the father of the brats eyed him.

"So, who are you?" Hohenheim questione, "You look identicle to my son, and you bare the traits of Xerses, I doubt it's a coincidence," he said.

Envy rolled his eyes and ate his stew, "Well, if I was being technical, then yeah, you are seeing your son Alphonse right in front of you," He said and watched as Hohenheim and Rose looked in confusion and he resisted a groan of annoyance. "I'm Envy the Jealous, the fourth homunculus," He added, hoping Hohenheim would figure it out.

And he did, sort of, "Your one of Fathers children," He said, "And I take it your using an illusion of some kind to appear as Alphonse? Shapeshifting?" He asked.

Envy shrugged, "Half right, I'm a shapeshifter, but this body, this body belongs to Alphonse," He said and the confusion from the two came back, though Rose didn't understand any of it. Envy snickered a little before grinning, "I guess you could say, I moved into Al's body."

Hohenheim understood, "The Dwarf in the Flask put his Envy in Al's body," he muttered more to himself and Envy raised his arms.

"Don't worry, I ditched the old man," He said, spoon hanging in his mouth, "I guess you want an explanation?" He asked them.

Hohenheim nodded, "It would be best if you explained," He confirmed.

Envy put the now empty bowl and spoon on the counter and stretched, "Maybe we should go somewhere more private to discuss this," He offered, "I don't really want the entire town to know everything that I'm going to tell you."

"You can talk at my house," Rose offered and before anyone could argue, she grabbed Envy by the wrist and began dragging him away. Hohenheim smiled innocently as he began following them.

Envy struggled to get out of her grip, "Wait, I can walk by myself!" He argued.

_"Rose seems accepting of what's going on," _Al said cheerfully.

_That's because she understood none of it, moron, _Envy snapped in his head.

Rose led them into her house and pulled out a chair for Envy and Hohenheim, then sat on a third one as Hohenheim sat in one of the ones she pulled out. Both looking at Envy expectantly, he sighed and sat in the last chair.

"You know, I think I should get out of this form, you might mistake me as Al again and I don't want that," He said, it was a private place so he doubt Pride would hear that he was here if he wasn't in Al's form.

As soon as he said that, he felt his body changing and he was soon back in his long haired pale skinned beautiful form. When he saw the two staring at him in confusion, he sighed, understanding what confused them.

"This is a boy form."

"Ooooooooh," Rose and Hohenheim said, blushing at being caught questioning his gender. To many people get confused on his gender, it's gotten annoying.

Envy rolled his eyes and looked at Hohenheim, "So, what do you want to know first?" He asked.

There was a pause, after all, the bastard-look-alike probably had a million questions, and he would probably have to answer Roses questions too. But at least she was being polite and not asking how he just changed form. After all she did hear him say he was a shapeshifter.

"Why did you leave your Father?" Hohenheim asked, not the question Envy had been expecting. He was expecting a 'How can I beat Father', or something like that. But it was an interesting question.

It also brought back the hate and pain, Envy narrowed his eyes and glared at a wall, "The bastard betrayed me," He growled and decided to give a better explanation, "I was still doing my job, I was becoming less of a danger to killing your precious sons, I was still doing my job correctly. But the bastard found out I d-...I befriend a human and all hell breaks loose. He killed me, then remade me by putting me in Alphonse."

Hohenheim nodded, "I'm going to suspect that he got rid of your memories as well, and there just slowly coming back?" He asked, the guy was smarter then Envy had been giving him credit for because that was dead-on accurate.

The homunculus could only nod.

Hohenheim smiled, "So, this human you 'befriended', was she cute?" He asked with a knowing tone.

_How the hell did he know about me dating a human!? _Envy screamed in his mind as he glared at Hohenheim.

_'Well, you almost said 'date' instead of 'Befriend'," _Alphonse offered innocently.

_Oh...yeah..._ Envy mentally sighed, "I...I don't remember her, I mean...I remember her, but I don't remember her name or what she looked like," he said, his voice becoming more and more quietly.

"I bet she must have been really sweet too, you seem like the kind of guy who would go for sweet girls who also aren't weak," Hohenheim said.

Rose grinned, "Actually, the girl that seems the best for him is a strong woman who is caring to those she loves but also can be hard on them when needed and not needed," She added and smiled, "The kind of girl who can be mean but always has a good intent in her heart."

"Can we change the subject?" Envy asked, his face heating up, how had they gotten onto the subject of his love life?

_"You know, there kind of describing Wi-well, the girl that you dated, in bits and peices," _Alphonse said, but Envy didn't notice his slip up.

Shaking his head, Envy pointed a finger at Hohenheim, "I got a question for you now," He said, "I am suspecting you know about the Promised Day. Your not as big of an idiot as you seem to be," He stated.

Hohenheim nodded and Envy continued, "So I take it you have a plan then? Something to neutralize what Father has in plan? Some transmutation circle that will counter the Nation Wide Transmutation Circle?"

The golden haired man smiled, "You're quite smart, Envy. I barely told you anything but you already figured out that I have a counter circle ready," He said.

Envy smirked, "Not hard to figure out, though I'm sure Father overlooked that one bit."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Hohenheim agreed, "But, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Envy smirked again, "Well, there is a passage here that goes into the tunnel Sloth made for the Nation Wide Transmutation Circle," He explained, "Figured I'd go down there, have a word with my big brother, have a message sent to Father. Let them know I'm going solo now."

Hohenheim nodded, "I was down there earlier, Miss Rose, would you mind taking Envy down there? I'm sure that if you run into trouble he can protect you," He said.

Rose nodded, "Alright," she said standing up, "Envy, do you want to go down there now?" she asked.

Envy nodded, "The sooner, the better."

XxXxXx

"I regret saying 'The sooner, the better'," Envy mumbled.

"Why?" Rose asked.

Envy shook his head, "Prides sort of...the strongest of my siblings...and now I'm realizing just how suicidal this declaration of leaving the family may be," He said shuddering.

Rose smiled, "He can't be that bad," She offered and Envy just stared at her.

_"I've got a feeling it might be worse," _Al sighed.

_Alphonse, you are going to meet the First Homunculus that Father made. _Envy warned in his head as they reached the small toxic water.

"Your not...going to use alchemy, are you?" Rose said, realizing that he was making no move of using alchemy to make a bridge or anything.

He grinned, "Now why would I do that?" He asked and picked her up as he took a few steps back. She clung to him, unsure what to do but let out a scream as he ran and leapt over the tocix water and landed on the other side.

"That jump...was amazing," She breathed out, shocked to still be alive after thinking they were going to die.

Envy smirked arrogantly, "Superior to humans, Rose," He said as he began walking and stopped when he reached the entrance to the tunnel. He knew that Pride wouldn't be able to leave the tunnel at all so Envy turned to the girl next to him, "Stay in here, don't go into that tunnel. I'll be right back," He told her as he walked into it and began walking down the path.

"Hey, Pride," He yelled, "It's me, Envy!" he said, he could see Rose out of the corner of his eye, peeking her head out into the tunnel.

He then felt the cold sensation as looked around as Prides shadows covered the tunnel walls. Envy felt Al freeze up at the sight of the shadows, after all he was used to humanoid homunculi, not shadows. He also heard Rose let out a scream. She wasn't used to homunculi at all.

"Envy," Pride said glaring down on him, "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Briggs!" He demanded.

Envy smiled and raised his hands, "Well, Pride-y," He said in a sing song tone, "Just thought I'd come down here and personally tell you, and have you relay it to Father," He added.

He could sense Prides annoyance at him, "What is it?" He demanded impatiently.

"Just wanted to say this; screw you, I quit Team Homunculi," He snickered as he saw Prides rage.

The older homunculus was pissed off, "Quit? How can you quit? Have you no pride in being a homunculus?" He demanded.

Envy laughed, "Pride, pride and being proud, thats your area, you ARE the sin of Pride after all. Myself? I'm the sin of Envy," the younger of them pointed out with a smirk, "But, I'm proud to be a homunculus, but that doesn't mean I have to work with you guys. You see, I remember my past life now, before you guys _killed _me and put me in Al," His voice turned deadly as he glared.

"So your leaving us as your act of defiance," Pride finished in disgust.

"Thats it," He said in amusement.

_"Envy, we should get going," _Alphonse said but Envy ignored him.

"That human in you has tainted your way of thinking!" Pride declared.

Envy shrugged, "Yeah, I've been blaming a lot of changes on Al, but my hatred for what you did to me, that's me, not Al-influenced at all," He said.

_"Al-Influenced?" _Al asked.

_What? It's got a nice ring to it,_ Envy defended himself.

"I hate to have to do this, Envy," Pride said and Envy barely managed to dodge one of the shadows lunging towards him, "But it seems you have to die, again."

Envy laughed a little, "Yeah, time for a retreat!" He yelled as he began running towards Rose and the passage out of the tunnel. He leapt forward and felt a surge of pain as he landed. Grinning he glared are Pride who was unable to get to him and Rose.

"Envy!" Rose cried out and Envy noticed why he was in so much pain. Pride managed to cut off his legs from below his knees.

"Eh, just a scratch," Envy shrugged and smirked at Pride, "Make sure you let Father know," He said as his legs began to regenerate and he stood back up. He noticed Roses horror as he began to drag her away.

"H-how!? What was that thing?" She demanded.

Envy shrugged, "Yeah, thats my older brother, Pride," Envy said and gestured to his legs, "I've already told you I'm a homunculus, regeneration is a perk we got."

_"What now?" _Alphonse asked.

Envy shrugged, _I got to discuss something with your dad, then we're going to find somewhere were we can find Ed. We got a nation to save._

He felt Alphonse laugh a bit. _"I thought you said you weren't a good guy?" _He teased.

_Who said I'm not going to destroy Amestris myself when Fathers out of the picture? _Envy retorted with a smirk.

_"...I don't know if your serious or not..." _Al said.

"Good~"

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I apologize if I got Hohenheim, Pride, or Rose out of character.**

**Review with what you think.**


	13. Teaming Up?

**Another chapter to 'A Born Sin'. I am sure that some of you guys have been going 'Hey, where's Ling, Lan Fan and Foo?', 'Where's Greed or GreedLing?' or 'Will Ling, Lan Fan and Foo get a scene in this?' Well, for those who have been wondering any of that, don't worry it will be explained, answered, or even made more confusing in later chapters.**

**Also just to answer something from one of the reviews; I actually considered having it end up with Envy/Rose, during like Chapter Three, but then I realized that Envy/Rose is a pretty unknown and not popular pairing, even for a crack pairing. So I'm sticking with EnWin/EdWin!Onesided.**

**Anyways, ignore my blabbering and continue to read the fanfiction.**

**Discaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Father shook his head slightly to himself. Not only was he short on Homunculi- he had yet to find a suitable container for his Greed- but now he had been given basically two declarations of war.

A few days ago, Hohenheim had found and spoken to Pride, letting him and Father know that he was coming for them. That wasn't the worse of it either. The day after, Envy, yes Envy, had gone to Pride to let him know that he was no longer going to take orders from Father. It would seem that he had regained a few of his memories.

Hohenheim was an expected obstacle that Father had already anticipated and worked out several plans on how to deal with him without killing him, after all, Hohenheim was a needed Sacrifice, he couldn't risk killing the man. But Envy, now Envys betrayal had surprised Father. He was expecting complete loyalty when he gave him Alphonse as a container, he expected Envy to be even more ready-to-kill.

He had been like that, up until he went to Briggs. For some reason, Briggs was where it all went wrong. General Raven was killed by Olivier Armstrong. Sloth stopped working for at least thirty minutes putting the Nation Wide Transmutation Circle behind, but he had gotten that fixed up by sending Envy, Raven and Kimblee there.

Envy, for whatever reason, something happened up there that caused Envy to regain his memories and betray Father.

Not only that, but it was very possible that Kimblee had killed one of Fathers precious Human Sacrifices, not a canidate, but an actual Sacrifice, Edward Elric. That had angered the other homunculi. Wrath offered to go up there and kill Kimblee if Edward had been killed by the alchemist.

The only good thing that happened up there was that Kimblee got that Blood Crest formed, that everyone else seemed to have been having trouble with.

"Is everything alright, Father?" Pride questioned from the shadows of the lair, ignoring Sloths slight snores as he slept a little ways away.

Father nodded, "Yes," He said as he turned to a board that had a pentagam drawn into it along with five small figures.

He picked each one up and placed them on a point on the pentagram, "Edward Elric...Van Hohenheim...Izumi Curtis...Roy Mustang is a possible canidate as well," He said, leaving only three standing and the last two-one representing Roy, laying down at the point, "I just need one more."

Pride tilted his head, "Perhaps Envy?" He offered, "The body he took, Alphonse Elric, he had seen the Gate of Truth just as his brother had, so why not him?"

Father shook his head, "He would have been perfect for it, but we overlooked him and didn't realize he had done it as well. Now that he has Envy in him, Envy acts as a barrier, making Alphonse unable to be used as a Sacrifice," He explained, he wasn't sure who's fault it was that they never noticed Alphonses potential as a Human Sacrifice until it was too late.

Maybe it was because Al hadn't been able to use Alchemy without a transmutation Circle until just a few days before being fused with Envy so no one noticed. If Father could remove Envy from Alphonse then he could use Alphonse as a human sacrifice. But that would involve locating him and bringing him here. Envy was an expert at going undercover making it difficult enough, and with The Promised Day drawing near, he didn't want to risk not being able to remove Envy from Al before that day arrived.

It would be better to have a Human Sacrifice ready in case he could not seperate Alphonse and Envy.

Speaking of Sacrifices...

"Pride," Father said, calling his eldest child to attention, "I think it would be best if you gathered our most reckless and troublesome Sacrifice and remind him of his place."

Pride nodded, "Consider it done, Father," He promised.

"Take one of your siblings with you as well," Father added.

Pride was about to say something about him being strong enough to do this without one of his brothers or his sister getting in the way, but rememebered quickly who he was talking to and wisely kept quiet about that. Instead he just nodded his head again, "As you wish," He said and waited patiently for any further orders, upon recieving none he left to look for one of his younger siblings to take with him.

XxXxXxX

Envy let out a sneeze and glared at the ground and his feet, he could see his toes as he was in his prefered form, his form he took when he was around only people who he could put some trust into seeing this form or when he was alone, which he was right now.

_"Someone must be talking about you," _Alphonse noted cheerfully. How could he be so cheerful at a time like this?

The Homunculus just continued to glare, "Shut up," He muttered, "We need to get to that old hide out place you mentioned," He growled out. He was thankful that they were alone or people would look at him like he was crazy.

Right now, they had managed to get from Reole to East City and were now heading in the direction of Resembool, the Elrics had a hide out between the two towns. There he was going to wait and plan what he was going to do after the Promised Day. Becaues there _was going to be _and 'After the Promised Day'. Amestris was going to kick Fathers ass one way or another and he was going to watch and laugh as Father failed.

But he hadn't thought of what he would do when it was all done with. Sure he could move to another country where the military wasn't going to be watching him because they knew what he was, but Alphonse would whine the entire time and Envy knew he wouldn't be able to survive with Al whining day in and day out. Specially when the brat didn't need sleep in the state he was in.

He could also try and get his own body, find a way to seperate Al and himself into two different bodies. That seemed the best choice, but again the question came up- what would he do after? He was a homunculus, he had an eternity to live. He wasn't sure if he was going to enjoy all of it to it's fullest extent, or just lay in self pity over it like that Hohenheim idiot did all the time.

Thinking of the Father-Look-Alike, Van Hohenheim, reminded him of his conversation with him before the two left Reole.

_"So, I'll expect I'll be seeing your ugly mug again in the coming days?" Envy asked with a smirk, he could see Hohenheims face fall, but Envy wasn't regretting it. The bastard looked like his bastard Father and that made him insult-worthy._

_Hohenheim nodded, "I would suspect we'll meet again on the Promised Day, after all we are both going to take the fight to your Father. I would assume you would too, correct?" He asked._

_Envy smirked again, "That bastard is going to get what's coming to him," He assured the Xerxes survivor._

_Nodding, Hohenheim looked out towards the sunrise, "I hope that when we meet again, we remain as allies and the Dwarf in The Flask doesn't drag you back to him," He admitted, "I would hate to have you as my enemy, Envy."_

_The homunculus just laughe, "If Father drags me back to him, he'll wish he hadn't before the Promised Day arrives, I can promise you that," He grinned._

_Hohenheim returned his grin, "I can see that," He said and looked down before giving a soft smile, "Envy, can...can Alphonse here me in you?" He asked._

_Blinking, Envy tilted his head as if to focus on hearing something before grinning, "Well, he hears and see's everything I hear and see, so yeah, why?" He asked with a knowing smirk._

_The immortal father just rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, this is a little awkward but, I wanted to let Alphonse..." He changed it so he was talking to Alphonse and not to Envy, "I want you to know that I am proud of you and Edward, Al. You both are strong boys and have had to make tough decisions, but you prevailed and I couldn't be more proud to call you my sons," He admitted._

_Envy just had a sly smile and Hohenheim laughed, "That...that was just lame wasn't it?" He asked._

_The Sin shook his head and held a comedical expression, "Don't look at me, I'm just the homunculus with no experiance on a proper Father-Son relationship," he said raising a hand as if to prove his point._

_Hohenheim laughed a little and Alphonse did as well. Envy grinned, he was having good luck lately on finding humans that weren't worthless, proof with Alphonse, Hohenheim, and that Rose girl. Though Hohenheim was basically a living Philosophers Stone, Envy still considered him human, because at the core, Hohenheim was just a human being. Even if the idiot though of himself as a monster._

_If he thought he was a monster, then he should take a look at Envys real form. Because _that w_as what a monster looked like. Not some middle aged, golden haired and eyed, idiot._

_"Well, I see this is where we will part ways," Envy said, deciding it was time they get going, they were wasting time as it was, "I will see you at Fathers lair, on the Promised Day, you better not be late," Envy said walking away, "No one likes it when the hero is late on things like that, pisses them off. And anyone going up against Father, risking their stupid lives to defeat him, is a hero to Amestris in my opinion."_

_Hohenheim smiled a bit, "Well, I guess that means you best not be late either," He agreed as he watched Envy go._

Envy shook his head as he walked, it was getting increasingly more annoying to see in this darkness, "Are we almost there?" He complained

_"And here you say I'm the one who always whines," _Alphonse joked, _"But yeah, we should be coming up to it soon."_

"Thank you Leto!" Envy sighed, using that Sun God the people of Reole worship. He'd been around enough to know the names of a variety of gods from different religions, but Leto was the one he heard most recently because he had been in Reole recently, so he was the one that came to mind the soonest. Give it another few hours and the name would fade from his memory like all the other gods and goddess did.

Alphonse laughed a little in his head and Envy decided to change the subject.

"You said that there were around four people who came here from Xing? That May girl, that guy, Leen or something, and his two bodyguards, what happened to them?" Envy asked.

_"It's Ling, and well, I'm not sure what happened to May, but Ling is in Resembool, he refuses to leave Lan Fans side until her recovery is done. She did, after all, get automail a few months ago. Her recovery time hasn't ended yet so she's still at Granny and Winrys home," _Al explained, and Envy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he didn't really want to know that much. He knew that Wrath caused that girl to lose her arm, the idiot bragged about it one night when explaining to Envy about the four Xing citizens.

"So I guess they won't be involved with the Promised Day," Envy muttered, "Her recovery time wouldn't be completed yet."

Alphonse decided it was time to finally ask the question, _"When is this Promised Day?" _he asked, he knew what was going on, well he knew the main idea, but he didn't know when it was. But from what he kept hearing, he could assume it was soon.

Envy's smirk confirmed his thoughts, "Think about it, moron," He said, speeding up as he saw the small cabin, "It's the same day as the Eclipse."

_"The Eclipse..."_ Alphonse repeated and Envy felt his horror at realization, _"So...so much sooner then I had expected."_

"Yeah, well deal with it, that's all you can really do now anyways," Envy muttered as he opened the door to the cabin, only to find two chimeras, a blade on a certain blonde chibi's automail poised at him, ready to attack.

"...well this is an interesting welcome," Envy said, looking at the three, he racked his mind over trying to remember the Chimeras names, Darius and Heinkel. They were Kimblees chimeras so what were they doing here, with Ed of all people? "And the fact that two of Kimblees soldiers are here is highly supicious as well," He mused out loud.

Ed glared at him, "Envy!" He said in disgust and watched as Envy simple walked to a chair and sat down, "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Envy shrugged, examining Ed through the corner of his eye. He looked a little different, and as he tried to think of what it was, realization struck him. "Ed! Stand straight!" He demanded, walking up to him. As Ed did what he said, glaring at him and showing slight curiosity as to what it was, Envy couldn't hold it back anymore.

"HOLY SHIT! YOUR NOT SHORT ANYMORE! YOUR TALL?!" He demanded in shock. How the hell had the brat gotten a growth spurt so fast? Hell he was the same height as Envy!

Ed's eye twitched, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE BEAN SPROUT!" He demanded, ready to punch him.

Envy glared, yelling back at him, "I DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE SHORT! I SAID YOU WERE FUCKING TALL NOW! YOUR MY HEIGHT NOW!" He screamed and grabbed his hair, "This isn't fair! Your height was the only thing I could think of insults for instantly! I can't do that now that your no longer short!" He complained.

It was safe to say that Ed was surprised that Envy wasn't actually calling his small, but in his own way, complimenting Ed on his new height.

"Uh...yeah," Ed said, completely dumbstruck before shaking out of his shock for that and got into a fighting stance, "Envy, what are you doing here?" He demanded.

Envy switched moods instantly and sighed, "Relax, Ed, I'm not working for Father anymore, I'm on your side," He assured the blonde, but he could tell that Ed didn't believe him and he rubbed his temples, "Look, shri- well can't use that insult anymore... Look, Ed, give me one good reason I should work for the man who killed me despite the fact that I was doing my job and even offering fewer risks to the plans he made?" he questioned.

The Fullmetal Alchemist actually paused to think before shaking his head, "Why should I believe you?" He demanded.

"I'll let Alphonse explain this one," Envy muttered, "I honestly don't want to deal with you right now, so I'll just let Al have control," he said and Ed watched as Envys form started to change back into Al's and twitch a little and then the familiar and well missed voice ran through the air.

"Brother!" Al said happy to be able to talk to his brother again after so long.

Ed just eyed him supiciously, "How do I know your the real Alphonse and not just Envy trying to fool me?" He questioned.

"Because I'm a better fighter then you in hand to hand combat," He said, then gave a apologetic grin, "Or, do I have to tell you every time I tried to seceretly keep a stray cat during our travels?" He offered.

The elder Elric nodded, "Alright, your the real Alphonse," He confirmed, "So, mind telling me what Envy has in plan?" He asked.

Al sat down where Envy had been sitting a few moments ago, "Well, Envy is telling the truth, he went rogue and left his Father," Alphonse explained, "He got back enough of his memories to remember how and why Father killed Envy and that was enough to make him decide he was going to fight Father instead."

Ed raised an eyebrow, "You believe him?" He asked.

Alphonse just smiled, "You have to be in my position to really understand it," He said, "What matters is that Envy isn't exactly a bad guy anymore. I don't think he's a good guy yet but he's no longer your enemy."

Edward rolled his eyes, "What's next? Your going to be telling me I should team up with the monster that started the Ishvalan War and got Winrys parents killed?" He demanded, he knew that Al didn't like him bringing Winry into this, but there was no way he was going to let go the fact that Envy was the reason her parents were dead. He cared to much for Winry to let that fact go by.

There was a pause then, "That's actually a good idea, Brother," Alphonse said in surprise at what Ed had suggested, intentional or not, "We should be having you and Envy team up, with you, it'd make for a great team," He said.

The older Elric stared at him in shock, "WHAT?!" He demanded.

Alphonse raised his hands in defence, "Brother! Think about it! Envy knows the most about the other homunculi and Father, he knows more about them then we do and that means that we have an advantage if we all worked together!" He said.

Edward glared but then Heinkel spoke up.

"You know, it wouldn't really make much of a difference. I mean what difference is one human-homunculus thing joining going to make when two of the other three members are chimeras?" He asked.

Darius nodded, "I see no problem with him joining, it'd be better to have one on our side then to have all of them fighting us," He agreed.

"What?" Edward snapped then froze, "Wait...a homunculus, two chimeras...am I the only normal person in here?!" He yelled out in surprise.

"Brother...your not exactly normal to begin with," Alphonse offered with a laugh.

Ed glared at him, "How could you say that to me, your own brother?!" He cried out in horror.

Alphonse just laughed, "So, Brother, will you team up with Envy? I promise you that Envy promises to tell you everything about Fathers plan and the other homunculi and answer all your questions if you guys team up." He swore, "Envy seems to not care one way or the other though, so you need to decided," He added

Sighing, the Fullmetal Alchemist just shrugged, "Fine, I'm outnumbered here already. Besides, with an offer like that, how can I refuse?" Ed said and watched as Alphonse grinned in victory.

"Hn?!" Heinkel suddenly growled, growing tense as he turned to face the door, "I hear something, heading towards us," He said in a low voice.

Darius jumped up and tensed up, "Same," He muttered, both Chimeras glared at the direction the noise was coming from.

"What?" Ed asked jumping up and he heard Al let out a light groan and saw out of the corner of his eyes Al stood up and the familiar glare was on his face.

A small flash of light was the only hint given to the three looking towards the door as Envy slipped into his preferred form upon regaining controls over the body.

"Great," Envy muttered, obviously knowing what was happening, "Looks like Pride and Gluttony are here."

**So, what did you guys think? Did I make some spelling, gramar, punctuation errors?**

**Also, for Ed's height, I'm not sure if I got the time period exact, but around the time he fought Pride for the first time, Ed had grown taller compared to chapter one/episode one. That is correct, right? If it's not, just ignore it or pretend that it really was around this time.**

**Also, I've a questin for all of you. If Envy is a shapeshifter and is able to turn into seel, as shown in his fight against Ling where he turned his arm into a blade. Wouldn't he also be able to mimic Greeds ability and use his shapeshifting powers to change the arrangement of carbon in his body to mimic the Ultimate Shield?**


	14. Battle With The Inhuman

**This chapter was a PAIN to make since I am not usually good with writing fighting scenes and this chapter has a fight in it. It's also the longest chapter I've made so far, longest chapter I've ever made, over 4000 words, so I hope you readers like it.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

The group quickly ran out of the small cabin to stare into the forest, all ready for some attack to be launched at them.

"Envy, are you sure it's Pride and Gluttony?" Ed asked glancing at the Homunculus who was standing beside him.

Envy nodded, his jaw clenched, "I'd recognise this feel of bloolust anywhere," He said and when Ed gave him a supicious look, Envy rolled his eyes, "It's not like that Chi sensing thing or whatever that Xing people have. It's more of just a sixth sense for me, that some people have as well. For over a hundred years I've known the other homunculi, I've been able to just sense them. I'm not sure if it's the same with the others, it'd make more sense that way if it was the same with them though."

Edward nodded, not carrying that much about how Envy knew they were here, but went to a new question, "Pride, I haven't met him yet, is he powerful like you and hold the same healing properties, or is he like the Fuhrer and have a mortal body?" It would be good to know if he was like Wrath or the others. But to be honest, Ed doubted that Pride was like Wrath when it came to his regeneration process.

Envy smirked at the fact that Ed just called him powerful but then shook his head relunctantly, "No...Prides kind of...Well Pride is the _original _homunculus," Envy admitted, "He's the strongest of us. He's going to be more difficult, probably the most difficult battle you've ever been in, and actually, you _have _met him before."

A look of confusion went through Ed's face, "Wait, what do you mean that I've met him before?" He asked and Envy didn't responde, his silence telling Ed that he'd realize what he meant soon. His confusion turned to horror, "Wait...Prides the first? He's the strongest of the homunculi?"

Envy just stared evenly into the trees, "Yeah, be prepared to a fight your probably going to be killed in," Envy warned and dropped into a fighting stance as Gluttony came into view. Proving his assumption that Gluttony was one of the two coming.

"It's Envy!" Gluttony grinned, pointing at the fellow homunculus.

A second voice joined, "Very good," It said, "But I could have figured that much out from how loud they were talking," he said, walking out into the open.

Ed recoiled sharply and Envy felt Alphonses disbelief course through him. None of them had expected Pride to be the person in front of them.

"S-Selim!? Selim Bradley?!" Ed sputtered out. His mind found it hard to see that the energetic, innocent, adopted child, was a Homunculus, let alone the first.

That Selim was Pride.

Selim...Pride smirked at Ed, "Hello, Fullmetal Alchemist," He greeted with a cruel smirk and held a 'I'm superior to you, you scum,' look in his eyes.

Envy gritted his teeth, "Pride! What are you doing here?" He demanded then let his own smirk form, "What? Father getting so desperate that he's making his favorite get out and fight for once? Oh, how the arrogant has fallen!" He mocked.

The group of four could see Pride as he narrowed his eyes.

"Your one to be talking. You betrayed us and let yourself fall to the same level as humans," He retorted, "I thought you were the one that held the most hatred towards them."

Envys smirk dropped momentairly before returning, "I didn't side with the human race because I love the humans or anything," He said haughtily, "I'm doing this for me, and only for me. I want Father and the rest of you dead. I know my capabilities, I know I can't hope to kill all of you, so what better to help the humans kill you?"

He continued, and laughed a little, "I mean, there is no way you can win, after all, the plan is to complicated. The more complex it is, the more chances it has at failing," Envy smirked.

Pride glowered a bit, before raising his head and looking at Envy with cold eyes, "Envy, this is your only chance, rethink your mistake and come back to us now and we might not punish you to severely for your rebellion," Pride offered.

Envy just laughed again, "Pride, I know what you guys will do if I surrender. Father will kill me again and then god knows how long it will be until he finds a new body to put me in," He chuckled shaking his head, lifting it and glaring at Pride. "There is _no way in Hell _I'm going through that again."

The elder homunculus gave a sigh, "Well, you can't say I didn't give you the offer to come peacefully. Either way your going back to Father, even if I have to drag you half dead back to him," He declared.

Edward leaned forward a bit as he noticed Prides shadow seemed to darken then spread, and then he realized it was no longer simply a shadow. Soon after he came to that realization, the gleaming eyes and mouths formed and the shadows launched towards Envy who leapt back continiously and dodged the shadow.

Envy turned towards Ed, "Hey, Elric look out!" He snapped and Ed looked back before lunging forward, barely escaping being grabbed by Gluttony.

Looking at Darius and Heinkel, he saw that they had shifted into there more animalistic forms.

Darius lunged at Gluttony, knocking him back with a powerful punch and Ed dodged one of Prides shadows.

Ed and Envy continued this dance, dodging Prides shadow, blocking them, and throwing in a few blows to Gluttony when they could. Darius and Heinkel were focusing on Gluttony though, keeping him busy and away from Ed and Envy the best they could, while the other two would block Prides shadows whenever they were aimed towards the chimeras.

Envy leapt up next to Ed, blocking one of Prides shadows with his arm which he shapeshifted into a blade.

"This isn't working!" Envy growled at Ed, "We're just burning our energy blocking and dodging them! He's going to wear us out while not spending an ounce of energy himself!" it was easy to tell that the 'him' Envy was referring to was Pride.

Ed nodded in agreement, "I know, but what else can we do?" He asked as they dodged another onslaught of Prides shadows, "You should know what to do! He's your brother!" He snapped at Envy who had leapt into a tree to dodge a shadow that tried to bite him in half.

The shadows stopped attacking for a moment allowing Ed to look right at Pride instead of the shadows.

"Why are you trying to kill me? I thought your Father needed me alive," Ed demanded.

Pride smirked, "Who said I'm going to kill you?" He asked, "There are ways to cause you pain without killing you."

Envy nodded in agreement, "He is right. There's physical torture, mental and emotional torture. He could tear off an arm or leg and not let you bleed to death. The list go on," He explained.

Ed glared at him, "You don't need to be giving him ideas!" He shouted and turned back to face Pride.

The smaller yet older homunculus smirked, "It looks like you haven't lost your sadistic way of thinking, Envy," He commented as he shot a shadow at Ed.

He jumped away and it branched out towards Ed who blocked one with his automail arm and skidded backwards. Shadows impaling the ground barely missing him each time before he slammed into the tree Envy was in.

The shadows split open to show Pride directly in front of him, smirking as another shadow formed and lauched at Ed, who had no way to escape.

"ED!" Envy shouted as the shadow snapped the tree directly in half.

He glanced down to see Ed had bent over so the shadow missed him, before leaping out of the tree himself.

"This isn't working," He said again, after glancing at the two chimeras, he nodded to himself as they were doing well with handling Gluttony. He had to admit, Gluttony wasn't the best fighter so it wasn't a surprise those two were able to handle him.

But the sound of footsteps caught his attention and when something small was thrown into the air, he barely had time to shield his eyes as it exploded and a bright light encircled the area, destroying Prides shadows in the process.

"A Xingese flash bomb," Envy muttered under his breath as the light died down.

Ed looked towards the direction it came from and stared in wonder at the three perched on a tree.

"Hey Ed! Long time no see!" Ling greeted, sword in hand, his two bodyguards Foo and Lan Fan-now sporting an automail arm, on either side of him.

"I know, it's been a few months!" He said and turned to Lan Fan, "What are you doing? It hasn't been a full seven months yet!"

Lan Fan smiled under her mask, "My Lord couldn't wait any longer for the Philosophers Stone and I was more then ready to go back to my duty," She said calmly and turned to Envy, "Is he on our side?" She asked, dagger in hand, ready to attack Envy if needed.

Ed nodded quickly, "Yeah! So are the chimeras. Our enemies are Gluttony and Pride," He said, he didn't need to tell them who was who. The two already knew who Gluttony was so it would be easy to tell which was Pride.

Though he could see the mild surprise in there eyes when they saw that Pride was a little boy.

Envy scoffed, "Don't let him fool you, he may look like a little kid, but he's the oldest Homunculus and the strongest," He warned the three, then turned to Ed, "I think I know a way we can put Pride at a disadvantage! Get the Chimeras over here! You three can fight Gluttony!" He said.

Ed, needing no furthur instructions after Envy said there was a way beat Pride, quickly got Darius and Heinkel while Ling, Lan Fan and Foo wasted no time attacking Gluttony.

"When the Flash Bomb went off, it basically made it so there was no shadows," Envy explained to Ed while they kept an eye on Pride, waiting for him to attack. But the homunculus was just standing there, waiting.

Ed nodded, "Yeah, nearly blinded us all too," He added.

The younger homunculus smirked, "So, when theres complete darkness, no light at all, there aren't any shadows. No shadows makes Pride powerless," Envy said and eyed Ed, "Think you can turn all the lights off, Alchemist?" He asked.

It was Ed's turn to smirk and he held a confident one at that, "Consider it done," He promised.

Envy nodded and turned to Darius and Heinkel, "That's where you two come in. When it's completely dark, we won't be able to see, but you have your sense of smell and other senses. We'll need you to fight them," He told them.

The two nodded in confirmation and Envy stood straight, "Alright, just wait till I say to go, we will need to make sure Gluttony is taken care of too because he'll be more of a problem in the night as well," He warned, "But get ready, looks like Prides ready for another round," He said.

Like he said, Pride already had his shadows forming again and just a few seconds later, had them lunging towards the four and the dance of dodging and blocking begun once more.

It was different on the other threes side. Instead of dodging and blocking and doing only that, they would have it so one or two would have to dodge him and the other would strike, keeping it so at least one had an opening to strike.

"We find you and are instantly dragged into your fight, is that your plan to seek revenge on me eating you out of all your money?" Ling joked as he and Ed passed each other.

Ed laughed, "Don't get any ideas Ling! You joined this fight of your own free will!" He shot back as he blocked a strike from Pride and Ling blocked Gluttony at the same time.

"Sure," Ling said in a joking manner as he jumped away from Gluttony when Lan Fan leapt onto the fat homunculus back, shoving a bomb into his mouth then leaping away from him, watching him blow up.

"Good work, Lan Fan!" Foo said as they continued to create more wounds on Gluttony while his body began to regenerate the part that had exploded, making the Philosophers Stone use up more of the souls in it.

Ling grinned, "It's a good thing we showed up, Ed! You seem to be doing so much better now that you have us getting rid of Gluttony!"

Ed had to avoid answering so he could direct all his attention on Prides shadows as he blocked and dodge fix that came towards him.

Envy answered in his place, "It was good timeing on your part!" He told them, "I would offer to give you Gluttonys Philosophers Stone if you beat him, but he wont die unless that stone is destroyed so, you get the picture," He yelled to them, yelling so they could hear from the distance between them.

"It is a sad truth," Ling said as he used his sword to slice Gluttonys arm off, "But I will endure it."

He dodged a few more shadows and made a few leaps towards Ling so he could explain to them his plan.

When he got to the prince, he whispered so Pride wouldn't hear him, "In a minute or two, I'm going to have Ed destroy all the lights, leaving us in total darkness, the chimeras will fight Pride, but try and get Gluttony contained so he can't fight."

Ling nodded, "You think you can get Ed to make a rope or coil, something strong to tie him up? I'm thinking of capturing him the same way I did last time," He said.

Envy, having no memories of what Ling did to capture Gluttony the last time-or that Gluttony _had _been captured, was startled momentairly before nodding, "I'll get him to make it and get it to you," He agreed and sped towards Edward, but was held up when Pride shot shadows at him making him put more distance between him and Ed.

"Envy, you know full well that I am stronger then you, give up and have the others give up as well," Pride ordered, "I can't offer you a chance at being spared now because you made your alleigance clear, but it will save you suffering if you quit now."

Envy gritted his teeth, "I don't quit, Pride! I'm not a coward! I don't quit just because I know I'm weaker!"

Pride just went silent and let his shadows attack Envy again. It was clear how dissapointed, disgusted, and angry he was at his younger brother for choosing to betray the homunculi. Envy seemed to be enjoying his brothers anger though.

"Ed!" Envy yelled as he did a few flips to avoid three shadows that stabbed where he was a second ago, "Make a rope!"

The Elric blocked an attack and nodded as he clapped his hands and pressed his hands against the ground at the base of a tree, making sure to involve the wood and ground in the transmutation. Soon he had a strong looking rope in his hands and Envy leapt pass him, grabbing it and running towards Ling.

What happened next was like a rapid fire, as soon as one part ended the next started instantly.

When Ling was handed the rope, Lan Fan put another bomb down Gluttonys throat. Gluttony, apparantly not having learned his lesson yet, had his top half blown up. Much like the first time this happened, Ling leapt to action, quickly tying Gluttony up all around as he regenerated, making it so he couldn't escape.

When Ling finished tying Gluttony up, everything went black as Ed did the transmutation Envy had told him to do. Prides shadows dissapeared, putting him at a disadvantage and Heinkel and Darius at an advantage.

"Heinkel! You go after Pride!" Envy ordered, not knowing where Heinkel was in this darkness, but trusting his voice carried out so that the Lion Chimera could hear him.

Ed, Envy, Ling, Lan Fan, Foo and Darius could only stand in silence, relying on the sounds of yelps, growls and claws ripping flesh that Heinkel had found Pride.

Envy let out an annoyed sigh as he heard Gluttony repeatedly cry out for Lust and all this other stuff he didn't care about. But truthfully, Envy felt bad doing this to Gluttony. Sure he was pissed at the rest of the homunculi, but he had always been closer to Gluttony and Lust then the others.

The three were always a team, when Father paired them up in teams of two, it was always either him and Lust, like in Lab Five, Gluttony and Lust as it usually is. Envy and Gluttony were not teamed up as often but there were still times when it happened, like the one time he and Gluttony hunted down a group that had figured to much out about sixty years ago.

The group was of about thirty people, all of them soldiers, either retired or on active duty. Envy had inflitrated their ranks and he then brought Gluttony in, who ate all the evidence of the groups existance and what they knew.

Envy didn't have any memories of this though, he only knew of this from talking with Lust a little after gaining Alphonses body. She had been telling him of a few of the missions he had done, though she hadn't gotten to any of the recent ones. He only knew of the Reole one from overhearing people talking about and his 'family' discussing it as well.

Though he was getting more and more of his memories back, they were still bits and peices and didn't hold every details to them. Whenever they came back with large portions, it seemed to usually come with a mental breakdown if his last two mental breakdowns were anything to go by.

He let out an irritated sigh, before glancing at Edward and noticing his uneasy look, his eyes were clenched shut, probably trying to remind himself or assure himself that it was Pride being killed, not Heinkel.

His amethyst eyes scanned the area, he was barely able to make out anything, he could see Gluttony, and the three Xingeese foreigners outline, as well as Darius' large shape ways back. His eyes shot open as he realized what was wrong with this and lunged towards Ed.

He tackled Ed just seconds before Prides shadow shot up and the mouth snapping shut at where Ed had been.

Ed himself, seemed startled at Envy, stared up at him, "You...you saved me...?" He asked, unsure as to what had just happened and Envy just glared.

"We forgot something with this plan," He muttered and at Ed's questioning gaze, he pointed to the sky, "We forgot the moon," He said.

It was true, while they managed to shut out the light from everything else, the moon still provided enough light to create shadows and things were slowly becoming more and more visible as eyes got used to this low light.

"Damnit!" Ed growled, snapping out of his surprise and punching the ground.

Attention was drawn to Heinkel who let out a pained cry.

"Heinkel!" Darius shouted and lunged at Pride who launched a shadow at him.

Darius blocked it off but ended up being saved by Ed who blocked a shadow from behind with his automail arm.

Pride tilted his head to the side, "Well, I can't risk fighting you guys if you try blinding me again," he mused and glanced at Gluttony who was still tied up, "Gluttony, your able to fight blinded with that nose of yours, right?" He asked.

Gluttony struggled against his binds, "Ye-yes!" He said as he tried to break free again.

Pride just stared at him before smirking and licking his lip before a shadow lunged at Gluttony, grabbing him and throwing him in the air.

"Gluttony!" Envy yelled out and watched in horror as the shadow bit Gluttony in half and then went to devour his philosophers Stone.

He watched as Gluttonys body started to crumble into dust.

"Don't eat me, Pride. It hurts! Lust! Lust!" He said as his body dissapeared. He was dead.

Pride smirked and his nose twitched a little, "Looks like I can follow your scent perfectly now. So blinding me wont be a problem for me anymore," He said, smirking at them, proud of what he had just done.

Envy tilted his head down, his body shaking in rage. He may not like the rest of the homunculi anymore but Gluttony was still his brother. Pride's brother as well, and Pride just _ate _Gluttony! Just for his ability to smell!

Ed was in a similiar rage, not at any bond to Gluttony, but at how Pride killed Gluttony without a second thought and now he was at an even bigger advantage. Ed wanted to scream in rage as he realized what a hopeless battle this was ending up to be.

"Shit! We can't win!" Ed growled out, no matter what they thought of, there didn't seem to be a way to actually win. Even with the Flash Bombs, they only worked for so long and barely anyone could fight when they went off. Even the smoke bombs didn't work because Pride could smell them now that he ate Gluttony.

Now that had Heinkel who was wounded as well.

He and Envy glanced at each other, an understaning passed between them.

Envy stood up, calming down some of his anger and was about to shout for them to retreat. They needed to get to an area that Pride couldn't simply just attack them in, a place that would have to many witnesses to risk attacking them at. But it seemed they may not need it when Pride let out an enrage yell.

"What?!" Pride shouted staring at his legs where freshly transmuted rocks had encased his legs pinning him there.

Suddenly the light blue sparks crackled around the ground as it began to lift up, creating a dome around Pride who couldn't run out of there because of his legs trapped.

He used one of the shadows to break the stone that encased his legs and lunged forward only for another to grab his leg, this time courtesy of Edward who decided to help keep Pride there.

Pride used the shadows to break it only to be trapped in another and glared in their direction.

"Hohenheim!" He snarled and Envy whirled back to see the man standing behind them, hands in his pocket, transmuting the dome. The homunculus smirked at seeing the newfound ally and nodded in approval towards him.

Ed fought back turning around, he knew he had to keep Pride there. But suddenly a shadow was lunged towards him. He couldn't dodge, he realized, nor could he block when he was tramsuting.

Envy suddenly lunged in front of Ed, blocking the attack with his arms, but he didn't get time to shapeshift them into something to knock it back before the shadow sliced his arms off.

He let out a cry of pain but refused to let the shadows get to Ed. He needed Ed to keep transmuting things to keep Pride from getting out of the dome before it finished closing. He then forced himself to fight back a scream of anger from all the pain as he took another blow for Ed.

The attacks soon stopped and Prides shadows dissapeared when the rock dome was finished, trapping Pride in an area with no light or shadows.

The group of seven who had been fighting Pride for what felt like hours, let out a relieved sigh that it was finally over. There was no way Pride could use his shadows in that pitch darkness so he wasn't a threat anymore unless he got out.

Envy gritted his teeth a bit as the red light crackled over his body as his wounds began to heal. It still hurt but the pain was going away as the wounds vanished and he glanced at Edward. That was twice now he'd saved the alchemist from Pride, it was probably blowing the blondes mind.

Now that the fight was over, Ed turned to face Hohenheim, his face showing anger at seeing his father.

**So, yeah, Ling, Foo and Lan Fan finally appeared.**

**Please tell me if I somehow fucked up the fight.**

**Also, tell me what you thought of this chapter, I can assure you that this chapter held a lot of importance for building trust between Ed and Envy. What better way to gain trust then to fight an over powered homunculus together?**


	15. A Way Towards Home

**Chapters are getting longer and longer. I don't know if that's a good thing or not because that might mean more mistakes on my part...**

**But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

"Hohenheim!" Ed growled out and was about to take a step forward but Envy beat him to it, his arms having had already finished regenerating and his wounds healed.

"Hohenheim!" He said with a grin, "What are you doing here? And might I add, that was great timing but I would assume we would have all appreciated it if you arrived about, the beginning of the fight," He said with an amused smile.

Hohenheim nodded,"Hello, Edward, Envy, Alphonse," He greeted, then went to answer what Envy had said "Well, the hero always arrives fashionable late, right?" he joked.

Ed resisted the urge to hit him, "Your not a hero, bastard," He muttered.

The Xing prince shook his head, "I'd say he was the hero to this fight," Ling commented and Lan Fan went to agree with him.

"Master Ling is right," She said.

Envy laughed, "See, he was a hero," He laughed, "Now, what brings you here?" He asked.

Hohenheim rubbed the back of his head, "Well, to be honest I was actually following Pride. It would be proven difficult if I had to fight him when I go and fight his Father," He commented.

"That's right, you're going down to Dads lair too, I forgot for a second, took to many head injuries in the fight I think," Envy said.

Ed butted in again, "What do you mean your going down to fight him?" He demanded.

"Well, I'm kind of the reason he even exists. My former masters in Xerxes did use my blood to make him, so since it was my blood that made him, I thought it would be equally fitting if it was by my hands that he died," Hohenheim offered, "Is there something wrong with that idea?" He asked innocently.

"What makes you think that you can just walk back into the picture and kill the homunculi's creator? What right do you have to do any of that you poor excuse for a father?!" He demanded.

Envy started laughing at Eds outburst, "Whoa, calm down Fullmetal Pipsqueak," He said, earning a glare from Ed for calling him short despite him not being short anymore, "Are you starting to form an inferiority complex?" He asked with amusement.

"AM NOT!" Ed yelled, "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL A GRAIN OF SAND COULD CRUSH HIM!?"

"No one said that, Ed," Everyone said.

Envy laughed again, "Look Ed, if we're going to fight Father, we need _everyone _we can get. Besides, to be honest, Hohenheim here is the second best alchemist in existence," He explained jabbing his thumb towards Hohenheim.

"Second best?" Hohenheim asked.

"Second to Father," Envy responded with a grin and turned to Ed, "Your probably the third or fourth, maybe even the fifth best alchemist," He said with a frown.

Ed stared at him, mouth agape, "I'm either the third, fourth or fifth?" He asked with disbelief, "WHAT THE HELL?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

The homunculus grinned, "Well, Father and Hohenheim here are able to bypass the laws of Equivalent Exchange, and with his Flame Alchemy, I'd say that if...what's his name, Roy Mustang right? Right. If Mustang wanted to, he could kill you," Envy explained, "Then there's Alphonse, and well, I'd say you guys are probably close when it comes to Alchemy so I can't tell for sure who is better or not."

Ed just crumpled to the ground, "The three bastards are better alchemists than me..." He mumbled.

"So, what about you guys?" He asked, turning to Ling, Lan Fan and Foo, "How did you guys get here and know what was going on?"

Ling just formed a cheeky grin, "We sensed a homunculus, I take it that the one we sensed was you, so we were following it and next thing we knew there were three," He said.

The homunculus nodded, "Well, good thing you came," He said.

"Hohenheim and Mustang are better alchemists..." Ed mumbled still on the ground.

Envy glanced at him before turning his attention to Hohenheim, "So, what are we going to do with him?" he asked, gesturing to the dome that had Pride inside of it, "We can't so well as leave him unguarded, who knows who will come to break him out if someone does."

Hohenheim nodded, "That is true," He agreed, rubbing his chin in thought.

Then, the answer to the two immortals question got answered.

"We could stay and guard him," Ling offered.

Hohenheim and Envy turned to face him, both wondering when he got behind them.

"Really?" Envy asked and added a bit of skepticism to his tone, "What about the philosophers stone? If you guard them, then there is a less chance of you getting one," He pointed out.

Ling nodded, "Well, that is true, but we could just guard it for a few days until there isn't a chance he'd get to Central in time to help his Father when the attack starts," he pointed out.

Envy raised an eyebrow, "Smart idea from a stupid prince," He commented, ignoring the icy glare Lan Fan sent him for the 'Stupid Prince' comment. After a moment of thinking, Envy clapped his hands, "Alright, it's decided, you three will watch over Pride and his dome for the next three days, then catch a train to Central and well, try to track us down with that Chi Sensing thing if you can," He said, "If not, well, we can have someone waiting at the train station."

Hohenheim nodded, "that sounds like a good plan," He said.

Ling just smirked, "Well then, Homunculus, once we go to central, you better not stand in my way of obtaining a Philosophers Stone," he warned.

Envy returned his smirk, "It's all yours if you want it," He said then turned to the lion chimera Heinkel, "You, you can stay with them, in case a fight breaks out they might need a chimeras strength and stronger senses on their side," He said, it would also do best to have him avoid any heavy combat. He was in the worse shape of them all, having taken direct hits from Prides shadows.

Heinkel nodded, "Will do," He said.

"So, what do we do now," Envy mused.

_"Why not go to Winrys?" _Alphonse offered, speaking for the first time since the fight started.

_Alphonse! I thought your soul was used up for my healing! _Envy cried out in his mind. It was true, due to the younger Elrics silence, Envy assumed that Al's soul had been one of the souls that got used for him to heal.

_"No," _Alphonse said awkwardly, _"I just didn't want to distract you in the fight, so I remained silent. But..."_ He faltered and stopped talking and Envy resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. Wouldn't do good to start making faces among everyone.

_But what? _Envy thought.

Al hesitated but spoke, _"Thank you for saving my brother,"_ He said.

_Heh, Pride wouldn't have killed him anyways so you didn't need to worry about him dying. _Envy explained and he knew already that Alphonse knew that the homunculi couldn't chance Ed being killed. He decided to change the topic then, _So why do you want us to go to Winrys? _he asked.

_"Well, Brother needs his automail fixed up a bit, it took a few heavy blows from Pride, and then we could rest up and form a plan,_" He explained.

Envy once again resisted making a face, this time grinning, and pointed out the flaw in that, _But last we checked, Winry was in Briggs. We don't know if she's dead, in Rush Valley or still a hostage. How do you plan for us to go see Winry when we don't know where she is?_

He could feel Alphonse smirking, _"Because Brother would have gotten her out of that situation by now," _He said.

Envy just heaved a sigh, and gave Ed a light kick to the side, "Hey, Fullmetal," He said gaining the blondes attention, "Your brother says we should go to Winrys. So, to end our little debate, how is she? She still a hostage, in Rush Valley, Resembool, where?" He asked.

Ed stood up, brushing himself off, "well, we got her out of Briggs, she should be at home by now," He said, "but, it's not a bad idea to go visit her, make sure she's alright and all," He said.

"Then to the Rockbells it is," Envy declared and shoved Ed in front of him, "Lead the way because I don't know where the hell she lives!"

Ed glared, "Hey! Who the hell made you leader?!" He demanded.

Envy stuck his tongue at him, "Because I'm immortal, and I'm sexier then all of you," He said in a cheery voice.

"Why you!" Ed started but forced himself to calm down, "Fine!" He muttered as he began walking away.

"By! See you in a few days!" Ling said waving goodbye to them as they stood by the dome.

Envy raised his hand up in a half-hearted gesture of farewell.

_"So, Envy, how are your memories coming along?" _Al asked, only to break the silence that had come between the two.

_There coming back now, not fast thankful, but there gradually coming,_ Envy said, he throughly enjoyed the slow pace that they came in. His mind was given enough time to process them unlike when they swarmed his mind. He gave a soft smile at some of the good memories that had come back.

"Hey, Envy," Ed said breaking Envy out of his mental conversation with Alphonse, "I just wanted to say...well, Thanks for saving me back there," He said. He didn't like having to say it, but he was understanding now that he could trust Envy, at least as long as that Bearded Bastard, Father, was still alive.

Envy shrugged, "your welcome," He said, they both understood that there was no need to prolong that conversations and keep it going. Envy saved Ed's like and Ed was grateful for it, that was simple enough that it didn't need a full length conversation to explain.

"So, how's Kimblee up in Briggs?" Envy asked, he knew Kimblee was in charge of carving the Blood Crest since he left so he wanted to know if the explosive bastard did it or not.

Ed shrugged, "He wanted me to capture Scar, Marcoh and carve the blood crest, I didn't do any of them even though I wanted to turn Scar in," Edward said, "I don't know if he carved the blood crest or not though."

"Chances are he did," Envy stated as they walked, he was just now realizing how close to Resembool they were.

Ed nodded and pointed to the house up ahead, "There's Winry and Pinakos house," He said as he began hurrying to it.

Envy sprinted after him, and made a quick thought to Alphonse, _I guess it's now or never, Al_

_"You can do it, Envy." _Alphonse assured him as the group neared Winrys home.

Ed didn't waste any time and opened the door as though he owned the place.

"Um, shouldn't we knock first?" Hohenheim asked as they walked into the house.

Envy rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I kind of agree with Hoho," He said, ignoring Hohenheims horrified expression at the nickname Envy gave him, "It's kind of rude, and why the hell do I care!" He muttered hitting the side of his head. _Alphonse! Your behavior is rubbing off on me! _He mentally accused.

_"Heh...sorry?" _Al asked, not sounding sorry at all but quite pleased.

Envy mentally rolled his eyes, _Bastard_ he thought.

_"HEY!" _Alphonse cried out sounding hurt. _"That's not nice!"_

_I'm not nice, get over it, _He retorted instantly. Honestly, they could keep this up for a few days if they wanted to. Only an amusing thing came up that distracted both from there mental squabble.

That distraction was a fist ramming into Ed's face the moment he opened the door to another room.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ed cried out clutching his nose.

Envy raised an eyebrow and then stiffened a little when he watched Zampano and Jerso walk out of the room. _More _of Kimblees chimeras?!

"Oh! It's Ed!" Zampano said surprised to see him, "Sorry, we thought you were some guy sent by Kimblee or the military to capture Miss Rockbell," He explained as Ed stood up glaring at the chimera.

Ed huffed, "Well, at least your protecting her." He muttered, then looked up, "Hey...what's wrong?" He asked.

Glancing around, he saw that Zampano and Jerso were poised to attack, glaring at Darius and Envy, only Envy ready to rip the two Chimeras heads off on his side. Ed realized instantly what was wrong.

"Oh, it's alright guys! Envy and Darius are on our side, and Envy, these two are on our side too," Edward explained quickly, jumping between them in case he needed to keep them from fighting.

"Zampano, Jerso, what's going on down here?" Winry asked, walking down the steps and stopping as she stared at the ragged group that were between the door and two chimeras. Then she saw Ed's automail.

"ED!" She yelled, "What happened to your arm!? Why is it so dented up!?" She demanded, launching herself from her spot on the stairs to Ed and grabbing his metal arm, examining it up and down, seeing each dent and busted part, each one she saw, the more horrified and angry she got. His arm wasn't in as bad condition as it was when he usually came. It was in good shape compared to the other times, but it was still so damaged that Winry couldn't stand it.

Envy just laughed, grinning he shook his head, "You can thank my older brother Pride for that," He stated and Winry noticed him finally. She must have only noticed Ed's automail then instead of them. "You can say that his automail is what saved him from a severe beating," He added.

Winry just stared at him, "Envy," She said, surprised to see the homunculus there, "Are you..." She seemed to struggle with her words struggling a little with how she should phrase it. Envy raised an eyebrow, silently urging her to continue.

She took a deep breath to calm her surprise at seeing him here and not having a glaring match with Ed or saying something to start a fight, "Are you here as a prisoner, or are you helping Ed?" She asked.

He just laughed again, it seemed like he was doing that a lot. Humans were just so amusing it was hard not to laugh at some of the things they said and did, and the ones he'd been around lately seemed to have everything they do and say be something to laugh at.

Shaking his head, he smiled, "Yeah, I'm helping the alchemist. They're going to need a homunculus' help no doubt about it if they have any chance at beating Daddy Dearest," He said then paused as if to think something through, "Oh, Al just said 'Hi, it's great to see you again, Winry,'" He added.

Winry smiled, "It's nice to hear that, your right, your help will be a huge contribution. Also, hi to you too, Al."

Envy and Winry just nodded, smiling at each other, both feeling an awkward air surround them, both waiting for the someone to give them an opening to do or say something to get out of this dreadful situation. It was an awkward situation for the both of them, though for slightly different reasons.

Thankfully, Ed came in with an opening for them.

"Hey, Winry, mind fixing up my arm?" He asked, "I mean I'm going to need it in the best condition condition if I'm going to fight Father, and maybe my leg too?" He asked.

The blonde girl smiled this time not an awkward one, "Of course! I can't have you use that dented automail! I'll have it fixed in no time!" She said dragging him off, "Zampano? Jerso? Can one of you get the others and the other explain what's going on to Envy? I'm sure he's got questions since he missed out on a lot after he left Briggs!"

Jerso nodded, "Sure thing," He said, "Zampano, you go get the others, they should be studying those research notes right? I'll explain to the homunculus."

"Alright," Zampano said as he left to fetch the 'others'.

Envy just raised an eyebrow, "Others? What the hell did I miss?" He asked.

His question got answered soon as Zampano came back, he returned rather quickly, then again it's just one house so of course he would be quick. Following him was that Xing girl May, then there was that one doctor, Marcoh. Yeah he had some memories of Marcoh, not a lot but some. Behind him was some black haired weak looking guy who Envy didn't recognize, nor felt any interest in even figuring out who he was. But who came in last had both Envy and Alphonse seething.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" Envy and Alphonse yelled, even though only Envy would hear Alphonse. He pointed a finger at Scar, glaring at him. He wasn't innocent himself, but he didn't like Scar at all because of everything the scarred man did.

"A homunculus?!" Scar said and he was ready to attack. Seemed everyone who knew what Envy was, was ready to attack when they saw him.

Jerso raised his hands up, "It's alright Scar! He's with Ed, all of them are," He explained.

"Scar is what allowed us to get Winry out of Briggs, he's on our side," Zampano told Envy who was glaring at Scar.

Envy rolled his eyes, "I'll believe it when I hear Ed and Winry say it," He stated.

"It is true, unfortunate as that is"

_Speak of the devil and he will come, _Envy thought as he turned around to see Ed flexing a new automail arm. Winry was right when she said she'd have it fixed quick, that speed didn't seem natural.

Winry nodded, "I'll make some dinner then we can explain everything while eating. I'm sure you guys are hungry. I mean you fought off two Homunculi in one night, that's impressive," She said.

"We didn't exactly beat either, Pride killed Gluttony and Hohenheim here sealed Pride up in a dome. But Pride isn't beaten yet though. just one hole in that dome and he can fight," Envy said, earning a glare from Ed for telling the truth. Why couldn't Ed accept that Pride would have killed them? Envy may not love his brother but he knew how outmatched they were_. Stupid humans and there pride._ he thought.

_"You have pride too," _Alphonse pointed out.

_Shut up_ Envy muttered, he knew it was true, he had pride, he was proud to be a homunculus. Though his pride wasn't as deep as Prides was, none of theirs were.

The group sat around, talking about what happened before they finally ate, agreeing that the food was good. Winry loved the compliment. She then explained what had happened at Briggs after Envy left, how they teamed up with Scar to get her out. Ed then stepped in talking about his fight with Kimblee, Darius and Heinkel and how he almost died and then joined the two chimeras.

After they explained there half and everything up to Envy running into Ed and then the group arriving at Rockbells, it was Envys turn. He explained why he left, going over his mental breakdown and epiphany. He then explained how he ran into Hohenheim and how the idiot had a plan already in motion again Father.

He even told them what Fathers plans were exactly and what a 'Human Sacrifice' was. He explained to them how Father had only four Sacrifices so far and needed one more. He wasn't knowledgeable as to if Father had gotten a fifth sacrifice or not though.

It was pretty late by the time they got done, Winry had asked Zampano and Marcoh to go send the rest of the food, some blankets and some bandages to where Ling and the others were so they weren't left out. apparently they were just leaving when she got back, Pinako had been watching over them and did the automail surgery for Lan Fan. She was now in Dublith doing some automail repairs for one of their customers who's leg got damaged during a small car accident. Some of the wires and steel had to be replaced. A simple job that didn't need much time and she wasn't due back until tomorrow.

Now the group was talking to themselves, trying to devise a plan to defeat Father without putting to much risk into it. Envy had already told them everything he knew, and that wasn't even everything he had originally known. The other homunculi hadn't finished filling him in on everything yet before his betrayal so the information wasn't perfect.

He quickly excused himself, lying about needing some air and walked outside. He knew Ed was watching him, the Fullmetal Alchemist didn't trust him completely yet it seemed. He did gain some trust from saving him but he knew Edward still didn't like him. He didn't care though but he knew Alphonse was hurt a little bit each time Ed turned his untrusting, hatred filled look towards them because everything he saw, Al saw and in a sense, that look was directed to Al too.

He shook his head, not sure who it was to though, to Alphonse, to Edward or even to himself. Glancing up at the house, he noticed a light flicker on and a frown formed on his face. Envy took a step back before leaping forward onto the roof then knocking on the window to catch the attention on the inhabitant.

Winry opened the window, looking surprised to see him, "Envy, what," She began but Envy put a finger to her lip as he climbed into her room.

"Winry, I have something to tell you," He began, "It took me a while and I have to give credit to Alphonse, he was a major help and a major trigger to it. I doubt this would have happened had it not been for him," Envy said.

He could sense the happiness from Alphonse at what he just said, and resisted smirking as Al wisely stayed silent. He didn't need him coaching him on what to say.

"I know at the beginning I was a jackass, both beginnings actually, and I want to apologize," He said, "But, I want you to know this," He said.

Winry tilted her head to the side, "Envy, what are you talking about?" She asked.

dammit! He was taking to long and he was losing his nerve. Was it this difficult the first time he did this? He really wish he knew the answer.

"I have recovered enough memories to know and understand about...well...us," He said awkwardly, his face heating up and Winry blushed as well as she understood what he meant.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, well, look, Envy. If you don't still, you know, I'll...I'll understand. Your not the exact same anymore so it's only natural for your feelings on things to change too," She said.

Envys eyes widened a little, "No! No, that's not it!" He said quickly, "I...uh... Damn it! Why is this so damn hard!?" He growled clutching his head out of aggravation.

Winry reached forward to offer him a comforting hand on the shoulder, but Envy grabbed her by the shoulders stopping her action.

"Winry I never said this before, I don't think I knew this before Father killed me, but I know for certain now!" He said and took a deep breath, it was now or never, literally. "Winry, I love you!"

He had figured out who the girl he had been dating a little bit after confronting Pride. Then it didn't take long for the memories to start coming back and him realizing that he was in love with her.

Winrys eyes widened, "Envy...I...I don't know what to say," She said, her eyes started to glisten as tears formed, "I..."

Envy gave a soft smile as he pulled her into a hug, "As a friend once said, 'Friendship and love are bonded through the soul not the mind', to bad it took me forever to realize just how true it was," He said, "I, I understand if you don't love me anymore too, hell, I'm not going to be surprised that if you don't love me, you've fallen in love with Edward," He said with a laugh.

She hugged him back, "Envy, I've known for a while, I've just been waiting for you to say it first. But I love you too," She said then pulled back, tears running down her face, "It took you a while to finally figure it out though. I'm pretty sure Alphonse knew it before you did, am I right, Al?" She asked.

_"Honestly, I figured out that you were in love with her when you had your first breakdown," _Al admitted with a laugh.

Envy laughed, "Did everyone know before me?" He asked with mock horror causing the two to laugh as well. He grinned and started to lean in towards Winry who began leaning towards him as well.

Centimeters away from each other, Envy abruptly pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Winry asked, looking hurt and rejected. He just admitted to being in love with her but then avoided kissing her?

Envy just rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah well, I thought I'd save Alphonse an awkward experience. I mean this is technically his body so I don't want to kiss you and have Alphonse horrified by the experience," He said, "You understand, right?"

Winry nodded, still a little disappointed, "Yeah," She said.

The homunculus kissed her forehead instead, "Well that just means, next time we kiss, I'll have my own body and Al will have his body back," He promised and Winry smiled.

"You better not be lying," She warned holding up a wrench menacingly.

Envy laughed, "I may not be Greed, but that's a promise I'm not going back on," He swore.

The door opening pulled their joking and reunion to a halt and they turned around to see Ed standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression.

"Envy...can I speak to you in private?" He asked.

Envy nodded, a little bit nervous though. He knew that Edward loved Winry, and he didn't know just how much he had heard. So he was prepared to face a pissed off alchemist out for blood.

He followed Ed who walked down the stairs and out of the house. He didn't know where they were going but he followed Ed down the dusty path, getting farther and farther away from the house.

_Al, any idea what's going on? _He asked.

_"Sorry, Envy. I don't know." _Al said apologetic and Envy shrugged, showing it was alright.

They continued to walk until they made it to what looked like the remains of some house.

_"That's our old house!" _Al said surprised that Ed took them there.

So the Edward had taken Envy to where he burned his house down. Now what did the alchemist have up his sleeve?

"Envy...I may not have heard everything, but I heard enough to know you and Winry love each other," Ed stated, and Envy didn't know how to react. A simple 'Alright' wouldn't suffice, and apologizing for being in love with each other? Why would he apologize for that?

Ed continued on though, "I...I'm not happy that it's you that Winry chose to love, but I want Winry to be happy, albeit I wanted to be the one to make her happy, but if you make her happy then there is nothing I can do," He said.

Envy nodded weakly, still unsure what to say. But how Edward was handling this was surprising. He was expecting an assault, a fight, not Ed accepting it.

"But," Ed warned, his golden eyes flashed with anger, "If you do anything to hurt Winry, I swear to whatever God there may be, I swear to the Gate and Truth that I will hunt you down and drag you to the deepest pits of Hell," He warned.

The homunculus nodded, he knew how to respond to this one, "Ed, If I ever hurt Winry, you have my full permission to do that," He responded, "But all of that's only going to be effective if we beat Father."

Ed nodded and gazed at the ruins of his old house, "About that, Envy...I have something I want you to do if things don't work out great during the fight. I need to know I can trust you to do this," He said, his eyes were pleading and Envy knew that if it was to stop Father, Ed was going to be willing to do anything.

Envy nodded, "if it's to beat that bastard, you can count on me," He assured him.

**Just before any confusion or accusiations;**

**1-Envy did not just realize he was in love with Winry. He had figured out about a chapter or two ago that he had been dating Winry. Then there was some flashbacks that were between chapters and never mentioned until now that made him realize he had been and was still in love with her. **

**2-Ed is NOT happy about Envy and Winry being together. He's only accepting it (reluctantly) because it's something that makes Winry happy. And if someone is truly in love with someone, wouldn't they only want that person to be happy, even if it meant watching them be with someone else? In my opinion it's a true, selfless love (Though some people may have different opinions, and I respect that) and that's the kind of love Edward has.**

**3- I'm not sure if it was clear or not, but Envy to would accept (reluctantly) if Winry wanted to be with Edward instead because he makes her happier.**

**4- Edward does trust Envy a bit now, not a whole lot, but he trusts Envy to do as what he's planning if it comes to that being needed. He only trusts that Envy is going to work with him as long as their both fighting Father.**

**Also, Roy may or may not be a better alchemist compared to Ed, but Envy was just saying that to piss off Ed.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Also, this chapter is probably going to be the only on with any big romance scenes. So you don't have to worry about there being a whole lot of En/Win**


	16. To Central

**This is short compared to what you guys have got, I know. I just want to give you guys a warning, school started so I may not be able to update as quickly as I have been due to having less time to write it and then review it. I'll try to keep it to not having weeks between updates and I'm going to try to keep the updates 'every three days' but I can't make any promises right now. **

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

_"Envy, please," _Al begged for the thousandth time, _"Please don't do what Ed asked you to!"_ His voice was full of raw emotion. After all, what Ed had asked Envy to do was shocking, neither Envy or Alphonse had expected him to choose that as a 'last ditch effort' to stop Father from opening the Gate.

But, Envy wasn't going to deny it was a solid plan. If they did that, Father wouldn't be able to open the Gate and that would give them a better chance. He hated to think of what it would cost them though. He could imagine so clearly all the pained faces and sorrow what Ed wanted Envy to do would cause.

"I can't, Alphonse," Envy mumbled, "If Ed want's to do this, so be it, but I promise you I'll only do it if he says to. He's also probably only going to execute this plan if he can see no other way," the homunculus said softly.

_"But there is going to be a different way! We shouldn't have to go to these kinds of measures!" _Alphonse argued.

Envy looked up to start at the night sky, "...All we can do is pray to whoever up there is listening that we won't need to do this," He said.

A few weeks ago, he would have jumped to the chance to do what Ed asked of him, but a few weeks ago he was a heartless, cold-blooded monster who only wanted to see others hurt and killed. He had changed a lot thanks to these humans and he had so many people to thank for it. Alphonse was the main reason though, Winry and Edward had also helped him become more...human.

So even though he was still a homunculus, he was still just the sin of envy in a solid form, he was troubled by what Ed wanted him to do. He understood why Ed would ask him to do it, he was the one he trusted the most to do it quickly. He wasn't sure if it was supposed to be an insult or compliment, so he was just going to take it as neither.

Still, he wondered how many knew of what Ed had planned. It wasn't exactly a plan anyone would expect, least of all Father, so that was a good thing. But what the plan was... Envy was going to have to not hesitate at all to do it. The slightest hesitation could prove to turn the plan into a failure.

Maybe he was just regretting to agreeing to it because of how much Alphonse wouldn't _shut up _about it. But he was starting to wish he didn't tell Edward he'd do it.

"Hey," Scar said, catching Envys attention, "You alright, your making faces."

Envy turned to glare at the wall of the train they were in, "I'm fine, just having an argument with Alphonse," He said.

He, Scar, May, Darius, Jerso and Zampano were hiding in one of the trains storage carts while Ed and Hohenheim were in a passenger cart. They had to be careful since the homunculi would want to capture or take Scar and Envy out of the picture as soon as possible. Not only that but May was in Amestris illegal so she had to be extra careful.

Yoki and Marcoh were back at the Rockbells since they were deemed a little...useless in a fight. So they were bringing Ling, Lan Fan, Foo, and Heinkel food,fresh bandages and whatever else they needed while they guarded Pride. The three from the Yao clan were due to join them in Central in just two days.

So far, Envy would estimate they were about thirty minutes from Central, so far they hadn't run into any trouble. If worse came to worse, they could knock out a high ranking soldier who found them, Envy would shape shift into them, and pretend to have 'captured' them and get them out of there.

It was a good thing Envy had done extensive research on all the higher ranked soldiers or that plan would never work.

They had already formed a plan, Envy told them about a small yet well guarded building that held one of the passageways to Fathers lair. He was going to leave them there and then go and join the attack on central lead by Roy and Olivier. These soldiers never fought against a homunculus so they would be at a disadvantage. Then there was also the fact that it would be soldiers from the North and East that would be in the fight too and that was a deadly combination.

They were just going on assumptions that the Eastern and Northern forces were going to be attacking Central, they hadn't gotten a chance to confirm it yet. But they were also pretty sure that it was going to happen.

He glanced at Scar and then remembered the Ishvalan girl he shot and took a deep breath, he might as well apologize for what he did before Father remade him.

"Scar," Envy began, and then paused as the the Ishvalan locked him in his hard and stern gaze, "Look, the Ishvalan war...I'm not sure if you were told or not, but the...well Fathers original Envy, before he remade it...me...which ever you prefer to look at it," He said and hesitated for a moment.

Looking down, finding the floor more interesting and trying to avoid his gaze, the homunculus continued, "Well Fathers Envy, is the person who shot the Ishvalan girl, starting the war. I... I want to tell you I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I'm the same Envy that started the war, or if I'm just retaining the memories and feelings of that Envy, but I'm sorry," He said.

He could feel anger filling Scars eyes. Envy was well aware that Scar had been informed that it was a homunculus that started the war, and he just now told Scar that it was him who started it.

Looking up, his eyes full of fear, but determination he continued, "If it helps anything for you, if I could, I would go back and make sure that the girl was never shot," He said.

"You are the fiend," Scar began, "Who started the war that destroyed my people's homeland," Scar said, his arm flexing, ready to kill Envy.

Envy's fear vanished, he was a homunculus and Scar was a human, he had nothing to fear about this worm! He glared at the Ishvalan in front of him, "Scar, you are not a monster like myself and the other homunculi, I will warn you this once, do not lower yourself to our level or cruelty by killing allies. If you want to punish me for what Fathers previous Envy did, go ahead, but do it after we defeat Father."

Scar just stared at him before letting out a breath of air, "No matter," He said, "You are not the cruel monstrous being that is a homunculus, you are more human then them and you are not the same Envy that started the war," He said, then sat down and continued, "But, you're still tainted with sins and evil, there will be punishment, but it will not be by my hands that will give you it."

A silent understanding passed between the two as they nodded their heads to each other. Envy could see in Scars eyes though, that the Ishvalan didn't like it one bit, but was not going to kill him.

Scar had changed a little, just as Envy had. He was sure that before, Scar would have attacked him, tried to kill him-not that he would have succeeded though. He had gained some more of Envys respect now.

He glanced to his side as May walked over to him.

"Mr. Envy?" She asked, he could see her uneasy look and he knew it wasn't meant to offend him, she could sense all the souls in him and of course it was making her uneasy. "May I speak with Mr. Alphonse?" She asked.

Envy paused a moment to think, "Well, I dunno," He mused, "Hey, Al, what do you think?"

_"It's alright if I talk to her," _Al assured him, _"Don't worry, I'm not going to run off with our body,"_

Envy nodded, "alright, just until our stop though," He said to both Alphonse and May. The world can call him selfish, he didn't care. He liked being in control of the body, and it didn't matter that the person he was sharing it with was a friend. He was only allowing a short amount of time for Al to have control.

He felt himself slip back into the stone as Alphonse took control. The red static danced over their body as it shifted from Envys form to the bodys actual form, Al's body.

"Hi, May," Alphonse greeted with a smile.

May smiled brightly, "Mr. Alphonse!" She said, tackling him into a hug, "Are you alright?" She asked.

Al nodded, "I'm fine," he said and gave a laugh, "I've gotten to try my hand at therapy to the mentally insane thanks to Envy," He joked.

_"HEY! I'M NOT MENTALLY INSANE!" _Envy argued then paused, _"Maybe just a _little_ but only a little!" _he added after a thought.

Al just laughed some more, _You admit to it!_ he thought.

"He is kind of crazy at time," May agreed and then smiled, "But I can tell he's a really good guy inside. Just conflicted about a lot of things."

She was right, Al agreed. After being with Envy for who knew how long, he saw that Envy was conflicted on how to act. He knew that Envy felt horrible about what he was doing, betraying Father and the only family he ever had, but he also felt proud of himself for doing this, becoming his own person other then a puppet for Father. Then there was Ed's plan, he didn't like having to do it, he felt horrible for what Ed wanted him to do, but a part of him was also pleased at what it meant he had to do.

Alphonse offered help when he could and tried to be the voice of reason and comfort and whatever else Envy needed at the time. The two made for a pretty solid team since they came to an understanding between each other, they knew the others strengths, and their weaknesses.

May and Alphonse started talking and laughing for a while until Scar stood up.

"This is where we get off," He said to them.

Alphonse nodded, and like he agreed, let Envy take control again. May, Darius, Zampano and Jerso also stood up and got ready for Scar to open the door and for them to jump out.

"Well, hello Central, be ready for a battle like never before," Envy muttered to himself.

**I apologize for an OOC in the fanfiction and I want you to understand Scar is pissed at Envy right now but he's not killing him for two reasons 1 they need Envy right now, 2- he understands that Envy isn't exactly the _same _Envy that started the war so he will allow Envys punishment for his crimes be at someone elses hands**

**Please tell me if I had any mistakes in this fanfiction involving grammer, spelling, or if you have any suggestions of comments.**


	17. Jealousy, Anger and Sync

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. We are nearing the end! Run for your lives! Wait...it's the end of the fanfiction, not the world so never mind.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any mistakes I make. Also, remember that this is not following the fight exactly, after all it's going to be different.**

**Also, I got a question, how many of you are wondering what Ed told Envy to do two chapters ago? The plan that Alphonse is desperately wanting Envy to refuse to do? Tell me in a review.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Envy was perched atop of the roof of Central Command, watching as the troops from Central fought against the Briggs and Eastern soldiers. He would probably have been laughing had he not been trying to figure out how to draw the Central troops away.

Not only that but, he kept hearing that Wrath was dead. He knew that the young homunculus wasn't dead, he was a homunculus for Gates sake! But he didn't know what Wrath was planning, and that worried Envy greatly. He knew that Wrath wasn't going to sit around and hide while this attack was going on. All the homunculi were going to be trying to stop them. Lust and Sloth were probably going to take out anyone who was deemed to much of a threat, most likely having Sloth have the attack up here and then Lust kill anyone who got into the tunnels.

He hoped that the others were going to be alright.

The homunculus took a deep breath before leaping off of the building, landing between Central and the attackers, creating a crater from the force of his impact as well. He must have startled both sides, which was good.

He leapt backwards to join the Northern and Eastern forces, next to Buccaneer to be exact.

"Hey there, Captain,"Envy greeted with a Cheshire cat smile.

The soldier stared at him, "who the hell are you?" He questioned.

Envy put on a hurt look, "What? You don't remember me? It's me, Lieutenant Colonel Alfonse Abrahms," He said.

Recognition flashed through Buccaneers eyes and he aimed a gun at Envy, "Your with those homunculi things aren't you?" He demanded.

The sin held his hands up, "I _was _with them, I'm on Ed's side. It was his idea to have me join you guys before joining them with Father," he explained, "Look, you can choose not to believe me and have to deal with an _immortal _enemy along with Central, or you can just believe me and let me help you beat these idiots your fighting, your choice," Envy explained.

Buccaneer growled a bit before motioning to the Central troops, "Think you can handle fighting them?" he asked.

Envy grinned, "I am just going to need you guys to back me up," He said as he began walking to the front lines.

He cleared his throat before glaring at the Central Troops, "I am Envy, and I'm going to give you guys this chance only once. If any of you have a family to get back to or have no wish to die today. Leave and go home now! Because there is no way you guys are going to be able to beat me and this army behind me," He stated.

None of the soldiers left, and Envy understood that even if they wanted to, they would be unable to leave because of stupid military regulations. He pitied them because they were all doomed now.

Taking a deep breath, he transformed his arm into a blade and lunged at them, dodging bullets before slicing through the first soldiers legs, knocking him to the ground.

Bullets flew around him, shots being fired from both sides, but the Central forces were gradually shrinking while the combination of Eastern and Northern soldiers didn't.

"It's the Fuhrer!"

That one shout caused Envys blood to run cold. He stepped away from the soldier he knocked down to watch as Wrath began walking towards the battle, looking calm and collected. The little brat was here.

Envy narrowed his eyes at him as Wrath stood ready to fight.

"It seems that a lot has happened in my absence," Wrath said in that annoying voice of his.

Before Envy could process what was going on, Wrath lunged towards the tank Briggs had brought and some how managed to kill the two soldiers in it using the small gap in the tank. The younger homunculus then turned to look at Envy.

It was going to be difficult to beat Wrath with that Ultimate Eye, Envy decided.

_"We can do it," _Alphonse said, _"We have immortality while he doesn't. Just land one critical blow and he's done for!"_ the young Elric said with determination.

_Yeah...easier said then done, Kid._ Envy thought as he turned his arms into a steel version of Greeds 'ultimate shield'. It was going to be able to slice and block. Shape shifting was so useful.

"Hey, Wrath," Envy said with a cheeky smile.

Wrath narrowed his eye, "Envy," He said walking towards him, "So you had enough guts to show your face. Tell me, what happened to Pride?" He asked.

Envy laughed, "Pride? We kicked his ass, that's what happened," He said, sure he was exaggerating but who cares? If Wrath knew that he beat Pride, then Wrath would hesitate a bit, rethinking his strength compared to Envy.

That's what he needed, he needed to plant the seeds of doubt into Wraths mind. That would probably be the biggest advantage he could have against Wrath. One of the things he'd learned was that when someone started to doubt themselves they usually failed.

The only advantage Envy had was immortality, Wrath's wounds would only heal at a human rate while Envys would heal instantly. But that wouldn't stop Wrath, he knew that well.

_"Envy! Focus! _" Al shouted in his head snapping Envy out of his thoughts to allow him to dodge one of Wrath's swords, just barely.

"Thanks, Al," Envy muttered as he skidded back a bit and slowed down, he had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed when Wrath had came at him. If it hadn't been for Al, this battle would have been lost already.

No sooner had he said that was Wrath lunging at him. He used the steel he turned his arms into to block Wraths blows, but he was losing ground in the battle.

Once again, Envy leapt back to put more distance between him and Wrath and began circling him, hoping to get to a blind side. The fuhrer had his eye patch on so he was not able to use his Ultimate Eye, hopefully. Envy never really understood how that abilities worked so he had always assumed that if the eyepatch was on, Wrath's Ultimate Eye wasn't able to be used to it's full potential.

Wrath must have known what he was thinking, because when he ran towards Wrath on the eyepatch side, he removed the eyepatch and Envy barely had time to raise his arm to block the sword.

The older homunculus gritted his teeth as the sword began cutting through the metal on his arms, it hurt like hell!

_"We have an opening now! Grab him and throw him!" _Alphonse said.

Envy nodded and with his free arm, grabbed Wrath by the shirt and managed to throw him away a little. The force of the throw had him let go of the sword and Envy pulled it out of his arm and threw it to the side.

"Interesting choice to do," Wrath said and sped towards him, "But your still not a great fighter!"

Envy just dodged to the side, using his leg to slam into Wrath's knees and then using his arms to fling him over his shoulder with a martial arts ability that Envy knew he didn't have.

The sin just stared at his hands for a moment.

"Envy," It was Alphonse, but it was his voice and his mouth that said that, "What...what's going on?"

Their mouth curled into a smirk.

_"Our minds are in a perfect sync" _Envy and Alphonse said in their minds.

They were both controlling the body, Envy didn't understand how but somehow they were able to understand each others instincts and control the body at the same time. With Alphonse's superior martial arts abilities, and Envys experience and shape shifting skills, they were going to give Wrath a run for his money.

Wrath seemed surprised by the sudden skills that Envy had and managed to stand up, a little unnerved by what had just happened. unfortunately he landed next to his sword so he had both of them now.

He watched as Envy dropped into a stance, waiting for Wrath to come to him, that cocky smirk plastered over his face. He felt new rage course through him as he watched the older homunculus look down at him with such amusement, as though he didn't even consider Wrath a threat anymore.

He lunged at Envy again and Alphonse blocked his sword with one arm that had turned to steel again before grabbing his other arm and twisting it so he wasn't able to move it.

Wrath glared and tried to use his free arm to attack but only got it grabbed too. Then, using Wrath as leverage, Al and Envy tightened their grip on his arms and then gave him a kick in the face before flipping away from him.

"Not so tough now, are you?" It was Envy who spoke this time.

Al laughed, "My old teacher is a tougher opponent then you," He said, maybe Envys taunting nature was rubbing off on him.

Wrath leaned forward a bit, clutching his nose which was bleeding and very broken thanks to the kick that the two gave him. He raised his arm and threw a sword at them, his anger reaching a boiling point.

_"We make a badass team like this!" _Envy said as the two dodged the sword with ease. _"Why didn't this happen when we were fighting Pride?"_

_"I'm going to assume that our minds hadn't reached a certain point of understanding to do it," _Alphonse offered as he ran towards Wrath and grabbed his wrist before flipping him. _"I think Brother would be scared if he saw how dangerous of an opponent we are now," _he laughed a bit.

Envy smirked as they lunged at Wrath who was getting up and delivering a solid kick to his stomach, knocking him more back. _"I hope he sees us like this then...Alphonse we need to-"_

Alphonse finished what Envy was saying, _"-Knock him over the ledge." _he said, _"So continue landing attacks on him-"_

_"-Until he falls off the edge," _Envy finished. The two had just shown an example of how tuned in they were to what the other was thinking and planning.

_"Let's get rid of those swords," _Alphonse suggested. They knew Wrath's Ultimate Eye was allowing him to know what they were going to do, but they were doing it to quickly for him to be able to stop them.

_"No, the Ultimate Eye first," _Envy said and Alphonse nodded in agreement. The two ran towards Wrath, using the steel-arms to block his swords, _"We need to get closer," _Envy mumbled and they did that.

Dodging the swords, the two slammed one arm forward, aiming to rip his eye out. To bad Wrath managed to dodge, but the steel claws ripped into the flesh beside the eye and Envy was pretty sure they struck the eye.

Upon jumping back, they saw the blood running down around the eye and knew they had caused some damage to the eye. Though if the eye was useless now or not they didn't know.

_"Now the swords," _the two thought to each other as their body ran towards Wrath.

The homunculus nodded as they slid to stand beside Wrath, grabbing his arm and yanking it behind him. They raised a leg and slammed a kick behind Wraths knees, causing him to fall to his knees. The two slammed their foot onto Wraths back and kept it planted there as they pulled harder onto the arm until Wrath's grip on the sword loosened. They used this moment to grab the sword.

Unfortunetly, Wrath had tricked them.

His grip on the sword tightened and he twirled his wrist, the sword slicing across their throats in the process.

Due to having a slit throat, Envy and Al collapsed onto the ground for a minute, giving Wrath the time he needed to get up. Red crackled around them as the wound healed and they got back onto the ground only to have Wrath's sword stab them in the back pinning them to the ground.

Blood started to run down their chin as the wound began healing, but Wrath started inflicting more wounds faster then they would heal.

_"D-Damnit!" _Envy screamed in their mind, not only were they now getting their asses handed to them, but both him and Al could feel their synchronized minds starting to separate. They were losing their sync and that was going to get them killed.

_"W-We need to get the advantage again!" _Al said, but his voice was showing panic, they weren't even getting time to move before Wrath killed them again.

Wrath just stared down at their body that was healing the wounds again, "Not so tough now, are you, Envy?" He said but froze when he felt a solid body ram into him from behind. Shit, his Ultimate Eye was damaged so he didn't see the soldier coming!

He stumbled back and glared up at Captain Buccaneer. Despite his large size, this was going to be too easy.

Envy stumbled to stand up, it was now just Envy controlling the body. Him and Alphonse had lost whatever it was that allowed them to control their body simultaneously and now it was just going to be him against Wrath.

He glared up at where Wrath was fighting, and beating, Buccaneer. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves, he had to wait for the perfect moment.

That moment came when Buccaneer and Wrath neared the edge of the fall. He didn't waste a moment as he lunged forward, using all his weight as he tackled Wrath. He gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the blade that Wrath slammed into his shoulder when he tackled him.

The moment that they fell over, Envy let go of Wrath and grabbed the edge so he could climb back up onto the ground but felt weight added as Wrath grabbed his leg.

Both of them were weaponless, Wraths sword had fallen out when Envy grabbed the ledge, but Envy now had the advantage.

He smirked to himself as he sneered at Wrath, "Wrong move, asshole," He said as his form started to change. Now, he didn't change his form that much, he just made it so his usual form had amputated legs. No legs, meaning no legs for Wrath to hold onto.

Envy grinned as he watched Wrath fall into the water below before shape shifting his legs back on.

_"That was clever," _Alphonse said as they climbed back up. The battle seemed to have had halted, both sides shocked to have seen their Fuhrer taken out. But one thing caught Envy and Al's attention.

_"Captain Buccaneer!" _Alphonse yelled as Envy ran to the injured soldier. His automail arm was gone and he was in a puddle of blood. Envy wanted to slap himself for not noticing just how much damage Wrath had caused him. As he examined Buccaneers wounds, he knew there was no way for him to survive. He needed a hospital and they wouldn't be able to get him to one quick enough before he died.

Buccaneer grinned at him, "Good work, taking out Bradley," He said to Envy as he gritted his teeth in pain.

Envy nodded," Thanks you, I...we...couldn't have beaten him without you joining the fight," He said and gave Buccaneer a grin, "Your the hero of this battle, Captain," he told him. It was the least he could do, give him some ego stroking before the man died. And it was true, Wrath would have had Envy use up all the energy in his Philosophers Stone had Buccaneer not step in.

The Captain nodded, "You go off, you said that you had to join up with Ed and the others after this right? Go," He told him.

"But," Envy began, it didn't seem right to leave him behind like this.

Buccaneer grinned, "I got the Briggs soldiers around me, we'll be fine now that the Fuhrer is out of the picture," He said.

Envys face turned into a frown, "He's not gone...he would have survived that fall easily. He's just gone to fight a different battle," he said, he wasn't fond of Wrath but he knew that the young homunculus would have had no problem surviving that.

"Then go and find him, kill him," Buccaneer ordered.

Envy hesitated before nodding and out of respect, saluted Buccaneer, "You did good, Soldier," he told him, "It was an honor to fight along side you," He told him before turning around and diving off the edge. It was time for him to hunt down Wrath and end him. This time he would have the advantage.

He was going to admit it, as much as he hated to, he was admitting it. He was becoming more and more human now. Alphonse, Edward, Winry, Hohenheim, Ling, his two bodyguards, Scar, the Chimeras, all of them were making him feel more and more human.

And he'd be damned if he let Father destroy what he had gained.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	18. Family and Blood

**Another chapter, just a few left to go.**

**I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, favorited or followed this fanfiction. And yes, I'm going to be saying the 'thank yous' again during the final chapter. I just want you guys to know that I **_**really **_**appreciate those of you who read this and put up with the mistakes I've made in it.**

**But you want the fanfiction, not me talking.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Envy ran through the tunnels, looking for Wrath, Lust, or any of Fathers allies so he could pound them into a pulp. Hell, he was hoping to find one of Ed's friends so he could help because just running through the tunnels made him feel useless!

He turned into a new tunnel only to stop and feel his blood run cold.

"Shit," He muttered.

In front of him were about thirty of those manequin homunucli dolls. The dolls glanced at him and began running to him.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Envy yelped as he began running from them. Thirty dolls to one Envy, odds weren't in his favor.

_"What are these things?" _Al questioned as they ran.

"Lesser Homunculi!" Envy yelled then continued in his head, _There weaker homunculi, but there strength comes from the sheer number of them._ Their number was what had Envy right now too.

_"You think we could syncronize again to fight them?" _Alphonse offered as they took another turn.

_Kid, we don't even know how we did that the first time, _Envy pointed out and then an idea came to mind.

_"Envy..." _Alphonse warned, _"If your planning on dragging them all to the surface to let the military deal with them,"_

Envy shook his head, _Thought I might use my original true form,_ he said then paused _I hope it works like it used to, else we're screwed, _he added.

Before Alphonse could offer any words, Envy stopped running and began changing his form, feeling his body getting smaller and smaller. In a second he was the green fetus like creatures. He adjusted how he was standing and waited for the Homunculi dolls to grab him. It didn't take long, the first one grabbed him and then promptly ate him.

_"ENVY!" _Alphonse yelled, anger was in the tone as he was getting ready to yell at Envy for getting them eaten.

The homunculus just started laughing as he shifted into the dolls neck.

"I'M BACK!" He yelled as he took control over the lesser homunculus' body, making it jump up an lunge towards another, biting it's neck. Soon he was having them grab and merge with all the others and he shifted their white mass into his larger true form before shifting back into his preferred form.

Grinning, Envy spoke, "Now we got less of those lame ass Homunculi, and have more souls in our stone," he said proudly.

_"That was quick thinking," _Alphonse agreed then said in a more thoughtfull tone, _"I'm surprised that the floor was able to handle that much weight though. How come it didn't break?"_

"Eh...?" Was all Envy managed to say before the floor caved in under them and he fell onto the lower floors, landing painfully onto the ground. "Ow..."

_"...It didn't handle the weight," _Alphonse said.

_No shit, genius, _Envy muttered in his mind as he struggled to his feet and coughed a bit as he fanned his arm through the air to clear the dust. He looked up to see the rest of the group standing there, suprirsed to see him drop in, litterally.

Roy noticed the Ourorborus mark on his thigh and got ready to set the sin into flames, "Homunculus," He said.

"Wait!" Ed yelled, "It's alright! He's on our side!" The alchemist assured him, "This is Envy, the homunculus I was just talking about...right before he fell down here," He said looking at Envy with a silent question; 'What the fuck happened to you?'

Envy grinned, "You might want to try not to kill me," He warned Roy, "I die, so does Alphonse, and who knows, his soul could be used in the healing process-I don't have control over the souls used," He said with a light tone.

Roy lowered his hand but his eyes held mistrust, "Then, since you claim to be on our side, answer me this," He said and Envy was preparing for a question that only the group members knew, and was surprised by what Roy asked instead, "Who killed Maes Hughes?"

The homunculus stared at him in confusion, "Uh...who?" He asked dumbly, but that seemed to be the wrong answer as Roy bristled in anger, "Al...mind helping me here, who's Maes Hughes?" He asked out loud.

_"Maes was one of the soldiers, a good friend of Roy. A homunculus killed him," _Alphonse said.

Envy nodded, "Ah," He said and began thinking hard, who could have killed him? "What were the wounds?" He asked.

The Colonel took a step forward, "Why are you asking questions? Your a homunculus, you should know which of you killed him!" He snarled.

Envy just held his hands up, "Whoa, calm down there," He said, "I got melted down to my core and remade, I'm still recovering the memories of my previous life, if that even was my previous life, I don't remember anyone named Maes Hughes," He said, and watched as Roys anger grew, he offered him a sympathetic smile, "If it helps...I'm sorry for what my family did, I'm sure he died because of something that would have- and will if you guys know what he knew before he died- helped this nation a lot,"

He wasn't good with human interactions, but he figured Roy understood that he was trying to make this Maes guy sound even more heroric or something because he calmed a little.

"Envy...Roy killed Lust," Ed began and Envy shot him a shocked look.

"What? When?" He demanded, he missed his sisters death? No fair!

Roy shook his head, "Not right now, I killed her months ago, but she's still alive," He explained and turned to Edward, "Or so Fullmetal says."

Edward nodded, "Yeah, she was there when you got placed in Alphonse," He said and looked straight at Envy, "Did she get remade like you?"

The homunculus would have burst out laughing, instead he gave an amused smile and a slight chuckle, "If you had killed her, she wouldn't have been able to be remade. Her philosophers stone would have been destroyed and she would be dead for good. For me, my body was just melted down and my stone turned to liquid and returned to Father until he found a new container for me," he explaind and leaned back on some of the rubble he caused.

"Then how is she alive?!" Roy demanded, he was still pissed at her for damaging Havocs spine.

Envy shrugged, "Maybe you never killed her, it's possible one of the others took what was left of her stone and nursed her back to health," He said and grinned, "I don't know if I was still alive or not at that point," He added.

"You weren't alive," The sultry voice spoke, causing heads to turn and look as Lust walked up.

Envy narrowed his eyes before smirking, "If it isn't my favorite sister! Wait...your only my favorite because your my only sister!" He sneered, "Favorite by default."

Lust ignored him and turned to Roy, "You said you wanted to know who killed Maes, right?" She said, Roys expression confirmed it, "Your killer is the shape shifter," She told him with a slight smile.

The younger homunculus jumped up from where he was perched, "Wait, I'm the shape shifter your talking about, right?" He asked then shook his head, "_I_ killed this Maes guy?" he asked with disbelief.

_"ENVY! DODGE!" _Al screamed and Envy leapt to the side when he said that, narrowly avoiding being burned alive by Roys fire.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed, glaring at Roy who's face was probably more insane with rage then Envy had ever seen on someone.

Roy raised his hand up, ready to snap his fingers, "You killed Hughes?" He demanded, his rage at being lied to by this monster making him want to just torture him until he begged for death.

Envy just gritted his teeth, "I told you, **I don't know!**" He yelled and pointed at Lust, "Why are you even believing in anything this witch says! I'm on your side, not her!"

His sister laughed, "Witch? Really? Your insults are starting to get weak, Envy," she mocked, and he glared at her.

_"This is bad!" _Alphonse yelled as Envy dodged another set of fire but still getting burned. It wasn't easy to dodge fire when it was a psycho attacking you with it!

Ed grabbed Roys arm, "Colonel! Stop it! If you kill him you kill Al!" He yelled but Roy just shoved him off.

"This monster deserves to die, he's just playing you, Ed!" He snapped and snapped his fingers.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Envy screamed, clutching his face, "MY EYES!" the bastard had burned his eyes!

Lust smiled with amuesment but it soon was erased from her face when she was encased in fire, Roy standing, his fingers poised an aimed at her.

The Colonel glared at her and at Envy, "Your supposed to have your eyes sewn shut, but I think boiling all the liquid in them will do just fine," Roy said, speaking it to Envy.

Envy stood up, his eyes healed and scowled etched onto his face, "Second Terrace," He said under his breath.

Lust took a step back, "What? You stopped attacking him! He killed your friend!" She said, unable to believe that Roy had just let Envy go just because he burned the sins eyes. How could he not kill Envy and avenge his dead friend? Why was he showing mercy to her brother?

It was Riza who took the chance to explain, "Envy may have killed Hughes," She said, "But that was the 'old Envy' as everyone is reffering him to. He does not remember killing Hughes, and if we kill Envy, we kill Alphonse as well as lose an important ally. There are to many cons to killing him compared to the one pro; vengance," The lieutenant stated.

Edward turned to look at Envy, "Alright if we kill your sister?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

He didn't have to respond right away as Roy began lighting Lust on fire repeatedly, he instead gave a light smile, "I think Roy doesn't care if I give my consent or not," He joked then frowned, "Wrath's down here somewhere," He said.

The alchemist raised an eyebrow and Envy continued, "That's why I was down here, I fought him above- I think I did some damage to his Ultimate Eye, I'm trying to find him and finish him off," He said, deciding it would be best to leave out his and Alphonses badass teamwork.

Ed nodded, "We'll find him, but our main objective is to find your Father," He said.

"Hey, speaking of fathers, where is your father?" Envy said, noticing that Hohenheim wasn't around, "Couldn't have died, he's immortal."

"He went on ahead, we split into two groups and he chose to go alone," Ed explained and Envy burst out laughing, "What's so funny?" He demanded.

Envy shook his head, "It's just that, well, Hohenheim probably knows where Fathers located, despite never being down here before. He was probably hoping to stop Father before you were brought into a fight where you would lose."

Ed blinked before growling, "That bastard!" he said and Envy put a hand on his shoulders.

"Fathers are bastards, get used to it," He said then grinned, "Or maybe it just runs in the blood, my father was made from your fathers blood, so maybe that's why they're both bastards," he joked.

_"...it seems kind of disturbing in a way, that you two are just joking around while Colonel is fighting Lust right behind you guys," _Alphonse said, but he understood what his brother was trying to do and he was sure Envy did too. Ed was trying to distract Envy from what was happening to Lust and Alphonse knew he was contridicting what Ed was trying to do by what he said.

It was also true with what Alphonse said, Roy was fighting Lust, well it was a one sided battle. Lust wasn't even getting a chance to attack before he set her on fire once again. It was a never ending onslaught of fire. Lust didn't have a chance, not only was she not getting a chance to heal, but her Stone was weaker then it was before.

The fight was over soon.

Envy wasn't going to admit it to anyone but Alphonse, but watching Lust die made him feel guilt. She was his sister, no matter what, and seeing his family get killed hurt, even though he hated them now.

He sighed and stood up, "Come on, we have to keep going," He said as he began walking back into the tunnels and out of the room. He didn't bother to turn around to see if they were following him. They probably were though, he knew the tunnels, they didn't.

Though, he stopped soon, "It'd be best if we split up now," He explained, "Ed, Chimeras, you guys can come with me. Roy, I think you and Lieutenant might like to take down the monster that helped make Wrath? The Gold Toothed Doctor," He said, gesturing to a different pathway. "Scar, I have the feeling you have your own plan," he said and Scar was already walking away.

"What about me, Mr. Envy," Mei asked looking up at him.

He rubbed the back of his head, "It's not safe with the lesser homunculi running around...you go with the Colonel and Lieutenant," he said and she soon ran after the two.

When he turned around, he saw Ed staring at him, "what?" he asked.

Ed shrugged, "You seemed to be giving out orders like a natural leader," He said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a leader," He stated as he began walking again and thinking, "Father has you, that alchemist Roy, Hohenheim, your teacher Izumi-what-her-face, but he has one more alchemist, the fifth Sacrifice," He muttered out loud.

"Who is it?" Ed asked as they walked.

Envy shook his head, "That's the problem, I don't know. It could be any alchemist out there," He said, "When I left, he didn't have a fifth sacrifice, but he would have had one by now."

"Looks like we'll be getting a surprise then," Ed said as they walked.

It was probably twenty minutes of walking, they had to stop a few times to fight a group of lesser homunculi, when Ed let out a startled cry.

"What is it?!" Envy said turning around and freezing in place when he saw Ed's body start to deconstruct. Father was dragging him to his room. "Shit! Chimeras! you go back and get to the Colonel and Lieutenant!" He ordered and watched as they ran off, "Ed! I'll meet you at Fathers room! Don't panic!" Envy yelled as Ed continued to deconstruct. When he was done, Envy started running down the tunnels.

"Damn it all!" He snarled as he ran. He was hoping Father wouldn't do that, but that must mean that the eclipse was starting.

With his speed, he made it to the room in five minutes, and crouched, waiting to attack. He could see Father in a black form with several eyes, and Hohenheim was inside of him, it was kind of weird to see. When he examined the room, he saw that Ed, Izumi and Roy were all being held by long tendrils coming from Father, but what surprised him was that Marcoh was the fifth sacrifice.

_We must have forced him to open the gate_ Envy thought, refering to the Homunculi as 'we'.

Pride was also there, so Envy wondered briefly how the ones who had been guarding him were faring. Probably weren't in the best conition, he decided.

But a movement beside him startled him and he turned his head quickly, only to relax when he saw it was just May.

"Do I want to know how you got here?" He whispered to her.

May didn't answer but stared at Father, "Thats...that's your father? He looks so different..." She said

Envy nodded, "Yeah, he's fatter now," he joked but he didn't have a smile. His mind was racing with what to do.

_"What's the plan?" _Alphonse asked and Envy smirked.

_Attack and kill_ Envy said leaping out of his hiding place and lunging at Father. "Hi, daddy!" He mocked as he tried to punch him, but Father dodged, letting go of Hohenheimin the process but landed on his chair, a tendril grabbing Hohenheim.

"Ah, my Envy," Father said nodding to him, "I had a feeling you would come back, but I wasn't expecting you to team up with the humans," He said.

Envy ignored him and smirked, "Well Father, unless you want to give me God, you have to fight, since I'm on the center of the transmutation circle," He said but Father didn't seem bothered.

"This is the real center," Father said and Envy stiffened, Father had been expecting him to come and made him think that this spot was the center of the circle. He gritted his teeth as he felt a shiver run down his spine, Father was about to open the planets Gate. He was about to get God

May jumped up next to him, ready to fight since the five alchemists were useless right now, and Envy grabbed her, making sure that they had a distance between them and Father, the Alchemists between them. He then glanced at Edward who nodded.

"Envy, my plan!" He yelled and Envy felt hsi throat tighten.

"But!" Envy argued, "There has to be a different way!"

Ed shook his head, "I ran every scenario through my head! This is the only way I can see to stop Father!" He said, "Do it now!"

The homunculus stood there for a second, before transforming his arm into a blade and lunged towards Father.

"You really think you can hurt me with a head long attack like that?" Father asked as he transmuted a wall right into Envys path.

But Envy changed course, he slid to a halt and brought his blade arm back then thrusting it forward, plunging it into the soft flesh of the being next to him. He didn't look at first, feeling the warm blood runing down his arm. He didn't need to see to know if he'd done it right, the rooms dead silence was enough to tell him it worked.

"You..." Pride began, unable to know what to say at what had just happened.

_"Envy..." _Alphonse said, his voice cracking with anguish to what the Homunculus juts did.

Finally, Envy looked up to see Ed bent down a little, the blade going right through his chest.

**Oh god...you guys are going to kill me for doing this. I did the unspeakable, I killed off Edward.**

**Eh, I don't really care...just don't come after me with pitchforks and torches. Or be pissed off at what I just did.**

**Review and tell me what you thought.**


	19. Mercy Towards Thy Enemy

**We are have maybe two or three chapters left, A Born Sin is coming to a close. So, I hope that the last chapters you enjoy.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Envy removed the blade from Ed's chest and turned it back into an arm as he caught Ed and lowered him onto the ground, Father having had removed the tendrills when he saw what Envy did.

The alchemist gave Envy a smile, "Glad that you followed my orders," He said.

Envy didn't responde and just looked down. It was true, he followed Ed's orders. Ed had told him that if he couldn't think of how to stop Father before he used the National Trasmutation Circle, he wanted Envy to kill him. Because Father couldn't open the planets Gate without all five Human Sacrifices and he couldn't use Al as a sacrifice because Envy was a barriar when it came to that, protecting Al from being used as a Sacrifice.

He remembered the conversation they had at Winrys home about this.

_"Envy," _Ed said quietly, _"It makes me ashamed to ask you of this but, I wan't you to do something for me," he said._

_Envy raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" He asked._

_The Fullmetal Alchemist drew in a breath. Envy could see what he was about to ask was something difficult. Finally, he steeled his nerves and looked Envy right in the eyes. "Your Father needs all five Sacrifices to do his plan, right?" He asked._

_Shrugging, Envy nodded, "Yeah, without all five, he can't do it," He said._

_"They need to be alive," Ed said quietly then looked back at Envy, "If I am unable to stop Father before he opens the Planets Gate, I want you to kill me. That way he'll only have four Sacrifices," Ed said._

_Envy was dumbstruck, "Wait, your basically telling me to help you with a suicide to stop him?" he asked._

_Ed grinned, "It's not suicide if I don't kill myself. You'll kill me," He said._

_"This isn't a joking matter, Ed!" Envy snapped, he could hear Alphonse in his head, yelling at Ed, saying the same thing as Envy._

"Brother! You can't do that plan!" _Alphonse argued, even though Ed couldn't here him, _"I'm not going to let you die!"

_"You can't just die! We need you alive to stop Father!" Envy yelled._

_Ed shook his head, "Father needs me alive to use the National Transmutation Circle," He countered, then smiled, "I have no doubt in my mind that you guys can stop Father without me," He added._

_Envy looked away, his mind was filled with conflicting thougths. Half of him, the cruel part of him, wanted Ed to die. Wanted to kill him. But the more...human... part of him wanted to try and keep it so Ed doesn't think they need to go to that far of a drastic measure._

_"Envy," Ed said and looked at him, "Please...if Father wins then there will be no Amestrian alive, if I have to die to keep him from stealing all the souls in Amestris, then I will die to keep this nation alive," he said._

_The homunculus gritted his teeth._

_"Fine!" He snapped and glared at him, "But you better kick Fathers ass so I don't have to kill you!" He ordered._

_Ed nodded, "Thanks," he said and then turned away and began walking away, "Envy, If I die, I want you to take care of Winry. Treat her like a queen!" He said as he began running towards Winrys house._

"What happened?" Roy asked, the silence getting him on edge, "What just happened?" he demanded.

Envy didn't answer Roys question but Ed did.

"Envy...just did what I told him to do..."Ed croaked weakly as his eyes started to close, "Father...has only four...Sacri...fices..." He said as his eyes closed and his head fell limply to the side.

_"Brother!" _Al cried out.

The young homunculus gently laid Ed down on the ground before standing back up and glared at Father.

"You...bastard," He growled out.

Fathers eyes narrowed, "Four sacrifices, Ed sacrificed himself to stop this," He said then a tendril grabbed Envy, "But your body has an inner Gate as well!" He said as the verticle Eye inside of the gate seemed to go on everyones stomachs.

The one of Alphonses and Envys body cracked open a little but only showed a crack. Envy didn't notice though, his mind was filled with rage. A part of his mind knew that Father was using whatever he could from Al's gate to get God.

Envy wasn't sure what happened next, his mind went blank for a minute he was sure. But now everything seemed to have been happening way to fast. Father managed to get a weak grip on 'God'. But then Hohenheim activated his own giant transmutation circle that dragged the Amestris souls back into their bodys, weakening Fathers already weak grip- thanks to Envy and Al- on 'God'. Out of desperation, Father went to the surface to collect more souls by hand, everyone but Pride and Envy following him.

He wasn't sure what he said to them, but now he and Alphonse were going to get rid of Pride while the others dealt with Father.

Their body shifted into that cross between Alphonse and Envys bodies; Alphonses body, Envys outfit-minus the skort that is replaced with shorts. He didn't notice it, he doubted Al did to when their minds seemed to have merged together giving them both equal control over the body.

It seemed so much easier now to fight Pride. Not only was he a lot weaker with his philosophers stone nearly spent- Envy only had a vague idea why; Roy. But Envy and Alphonse were an unstoppable force now.

"You are a traitor to your own kind, Envy!" Pride yelled as shadows lunged at them. But with cat like reflexes, Envy and Al dodged every one of them with ease and managed to get even closer to the older yet smaller homunculus.

"If stopping Fathers insanity is being a traitor, so be it," Al and Envy yelled.

Hadn't they already been through the 'Your a traitor! So what?!' conversation before with Pride? If so, it would seem they woul have to go through it again now.

Turning their arm into steel, they blocked some shadows and dodged the others all the while getting closer and closer to Pride. They needed to hit him, not the shadows, to do any damage at all to the older and stronger homunculus. But Pride relied on his shadows so much that if they got close enough, they woul have an advantage over him in close combat.

It took a good minute before they were close enough that they could start striking blows on Pride, but it became more difficult because the shadows were even closer now, giving them less time to block.

_"Alphonse...I think maybe we should revert Pride to his true form," _Envy thought as they dodged shadows and managed to land a solid punch in Prides gut.

_"Then take him to Mrs. Bradley so she can raise him to be good?" _Al asked, but it was more of a confirmation. They were both thinking the same thing it seemed. Both knew how much Mrs. Bradley loved Pride and neither would be able to kill him without too much guilt. He had people waiting for him, good people, just like Envy and Al. It would break Mrs. Bradleys heart if both Wrath and Pride died.

_"Yeah," _Envy agreed and began telling Alphonse his plan, though he didn't need to. Al already knew it. They just needed Pride to try and take Envys Philosophers Stone and then it was check mate.

They let Pride grab them, and start to take Envys stronger stone, so Envy could go into Prides own stone. It was probably the riskiest thing Envy and Al had ever done but they were willing to risk it.

So Pride was very surprised when Envy forced himself through all the countless stones in Pride and grabbed his head.

The other homunculus wasn't all to surprised when Pride screamed and thoughts of his family, not his real family, the homunculi, but his adopted mother, Mrs. Bradley, ran through Prides head.

"You lose, Pride," Envy said as he and Alphonse crushed Prides head under their hand. They watched as Prides body distinigrated and opened their hand to see the tiny baby body in their palm.

_"...he looks so...pathetic..." _Envy said looking at his older brother as they took a peice of fabric that was probably part of the room and folded it up before putting Pride on it and lying both next to Ed.

They glanced back at Pride before sighing.

"Selim, you big dummy," Both Alphonse and Envy said before they began climbing the hole Father made. The words 'Mama' didn't escape the two's hearing and they smiled, knowing they did something right.

**I just had to have Pride still be turned to his true form. I'm an Envy fan, but I love Pride too, so I figured that Envy and Alphonse would probaby do that if they are both in another sycn. And also, the outfit and form they have now was one I actually planned to use. This is probably the second or third chapter I used that form. So, yeah.**

**Review with what you though.**


	20. My Friends of the Soul

**Yes, a new chapter a day early. This wasn't supposed to be posted until tommorow but I felt like I should post it now.**

**I think this might be a little sad to some people, not sad to others, that's the only warning I'm going to give you guys about this one.**

**As usual; I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters**

Alphonse and Envy got to the surface in time to see Father fighting off against the military and the others from below. Even Ling, Lan Fan and Foo were there, which was good to know that they weren't dead because of Pride. They leapt up next to Hohenheim and glanced at him, waiting for a explanation.

Hohenheim glanced at them, probably wondering what is with their outfit and form, but started talking, "We're going to make him use up as much of his Philosophers Stone as we can," He said as he caused a few spikes to come out of the ground, which were blocked with Father making a wall, "I think we're making progress," He said.

They nodded, "We'll help then," they said as they ran to get closer to father and ripped a large broken piece of steel off the ground and hurled it at Father.

Father blocked it and looked at them with longing eyes, for their Stone.

"Hey, Father," Envy and Alphonse said, "Guess what? We kicked Prides ass, guess we're stronger than you thought," They bragged as they picked up a long pipe to use as a staff and lunged at Father. Each blow was blocked by Father's Alchemy, but the two were causing a distraction to him that was helping the others get a few hits on him.

Leaping back, their minds started formulating a plan.

_"He can absorb our Stone," _Envy said as they began circling Father and letting the Alchemists and soldiers attack him. Out of the corner of their eyes they saw Roy use his flame alchemy blindly, having Riza be his eyes.

_"But that goes the same for us to his stone," _Alphonse agreed as they took a step towards Father, their grip on the metal staff loosening until they dropped it.

_"Let's go take his stone," _Envy smirked as they lunged towards Father an slammed their fist into his face, knowing full well that he would try to take their stone.

As expected, their fist went through his head and he grinned.

"Envy! My son! I knew you would give me your stone," Father said pleasantly as Envy and Alphonse struggled and yelled, pretending to try and get their arm out of him.

But then they smirked, "Yeah, sorry about that, other way around," They explained as they started to absorb his Stone.

Fathers pleased look vanished into a look of anger as he tried to absorb their stone even harder now and then their smirk disappeared to.

It was now a fight over who had more will power. Both were trying to get the others stone and not have their own taken, it was a deadly risk that they had taken and now it was proving more difficult then they expected.

It didn't help when the attacks came up again and Father had to jump around to dodge, causing Envy and Alphonse to fly around a bit, since they were still connected to Father by a fist in his face.

"Dammit!" They yelled, they knew that they couldn't get his stone, the best they could hope for was to get a little of his stone.

When Father blocked an attack with his arm, the two knew it was time to let go.

Focusing hard, a difficult feat in their situation, they turned their free arm into a sword and sliced off the other arm, leaping a distance away and watching their arm regenerate as they turned their other back into an arm.

"He's used up to much souls in his stone!" They yelled as they watched the Eye of God appear in Fathers mouth as he dropped to his knees, the entity beyond the Gate was trying and almost succeeding in escaping.

A powerful explosion knocked everyone back, Envy and Alphonse had to dig their feet into tiny craters not to fly back with the others, but the force was amazing.

They watched as a Briggs soldier flew by them and out of instinct, they grabbed him by the arm to keep him from going any farther. The direction he was going in would have had him falling down the hole Father made, and there was no doubt that the soldier would die from the fall.

When the force knocking everyone backward died down, Envy and Al looked up in time to see Father lunging at them.

They didn't have any time to move, any time to dodge, before Father slammed his hand into their stomach.

"Your stone!" Father yelled out, "Give me your stone, Envy!"

Inside of the stone, every soul except for Al's was being sucked away, sucked into Father and out of Alphonse. The young Elric was clutching Envy tightly, trying to keep him from going back into Father and holding on to him with such determination. He had just lost his brother, he wasn't going to lose the homunculus that had become one of his best friends.

"Alphonse! You got to let go of me!" Envy yelled, his voice strained.

Al shook his head, "No! I'm not letting you go!" He argued, the souls in the stone were thinning out, Father had most of them but it still wasn't a lot of souls compared to how much he already had. They had used up most of the souls in their stone when they fought Pride and went into his stone.

If the situation wasn't so horrible, Envy and Alphonse would have agreed that it was amusing how both Father and Pride had tried to get their Stone in less then thirty minutes between.

But right now was not a time to be thinking about that and laughing. Envy knew that if Al didn't let go of him, he would be sucked into Father as well, and the homunculus wouldn't let that happen.

"Let go, dumbass!" Envy snarled, "You'll get dragged in with me!"

Alphonse didn't give up, "I'm not losing you too!" He argued.

"JUST LET GO!" Envy yelled at him, Alphonse needed to understand that it was useless! "My entire being, my core, it came from Father! The force that's pulling me to him is so much stronger then the force keeping me here! It's useless to try and fight it!"

"Then do what you always tell me! Tough it out!" Alphonse yelled then his eyes widened as he looked at his arm, "Oh no!" he said, his body was starting to deconstruct.

Gritting his teeth, Al ignored the agonizing pain, "I WONT LET GO!" He yelled.

A plan was formulating in his brain, how he could keep Alphonse from being absorbed by Father and also help Al defeat Father after Envy is absorbed. Suddenly it hit him.

He looked at Alphonse, "Fine!" Envy yelled.

Al must not have heard him or believed what he heard because of how he looked at Envy, "What?" He asked, willing Envy to repeat what he said.

"I said fine!" Envy yelled, it was the only way to be heard now with all the souls rushing past them, "Let's fight, and beat Father, together!" he declared.

He saw the hope rise in Al's face, "Really?!" He said in shock and happiness and doubled his efforts to keep Envy from Father, "That's more like it, Envy!" He declared when suddenly Envy hit him right in the face, causing Alphonse to let go of the homunculus.

He looked at Envy, shock written all over his face and reached forward but Envy was already out of his reach. "En...Envy!" He yelled.

Envy looked at Alphonse, hoping he would understand, "It's time to say goodby, kiddo," Envy decided, "I'm not going to let my Father absorb you too, there's no point in it!"

Al stared at him in shock before lunging forward, "Wait a minute, Envy!" He yelled, "You just said we'd fight him together! You can't just say that and then sucker punch me!" He had tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

"How could you lie to me!?" He demanded, "I thought we'd gotten to the point where we trusted each other enough to be honest with each other?" Al asked.

Envy burst out laughing again, "If it means keeping you alive so you can kill Father? Then I'm more then willing to lie! Besides, who said I'd stop lying to you?" He asked as if the whole idea was ridiculous.

"If you are alive, then you can still fight Father," Envy said, forced amusement was in his voice, "You don't even need me at this point to fight Father."

"But..." Alphonse said, "I do," It was quiet, but he did need Envy. Envy had been cruel, eager to settle things with violence, but he was good with advice. He knew how to rile Alphonse up, and how to calm him down. He may not need Envy to fight, but he needed Envy to be their as his friend. Because Envy _was _his friend, his best friend.

He held an arm out as Envy laughed, "Wait, Envy!" He said, he knew that Envy was using every ounce of power to use his shapeshifting ability on Father, to turn Fathers entire body into a easily breakable substance, it was the one thought Envy let Alphonse hear. He reached out farther, knowing that the homunculus was well out of his reach, "Wait! Envy! Don't do this!" He screamed.

"Bye," Envy said then took full control of their body to look at the closest person with a blade, which happened to be one of the four Xing foreigners, "Hey, Ling!" He yelled.

The prince thankfully knew what he wanted because he lunged forward, and sliced Fathers arm in half. disconnecting him from Envy just as Father finished absorbing Envys Philosophers Stone and Envy himself.

"Envy, no!" Alphonse, having control over his body again, said as he watched the fist in his body disintegrate.

Father took several steps back as he gritted his teeth in pain, his arm was a black color thanks to Envys shapeshfiting ability. "How could you? Envy!" He yelled.

Alphonse looked at his thigh where Envys ourobros was and watched in horror as it too disintegrated. But he could swear he heard Envy laughing in his head, and knew full well that it was just a trick of his mind. He watched as Fathers body, not healing, started turning a dark grey color.

His eyes widened in shock, Fathers mouth, wide open, in the spot that had first held the Eye of God, held the form Envy had inside the stone along with all the other souls from Envys stone surrounding him.

_Why, Envy!? _Father thought, _Why would you betray your own father!?_

_"I always had a rebellious streak, Dad, I just usually did it in small things, I'm finally taking it to a full scale rebellion," _Envy said smugly.

Fathers body started to break and parts crumbled off too. Envy continued, his smug tone increasing, _"I used my shape shifting powers that you gave me to your disadvantage! I guess you could say I reversed Greed's ultimate shield. While he's able to turn his body into the strongest form of carbon. I turned yours into the most fragile!"_

"You crafty traitor!" Father yelled as he stuck his hand into his mouth and ripped Envy out. "Begone, Envy! Return to the nothing you are!" he said as his hand broke off too.

"ENVY!" Al yelled, seeing his friend disintegrating. Envy didn't have a container now and was out of a body, so his own being was deconstruction. Alphonse knew that there was nothing he could do to stop this from happening.

Fathers hand that was holding Envy finished crumbling to nothing and Envy found he was unable to speak. _Damn it all...this really is the end, _the homunculus thought as he glanced at the others.

Al was on his knees, watching him with such a pained and horrified expression that it hurt to do this to the kid. Beside him was Ling and May who wore identical shocked expressions.

Envy smiled a little, _Heh...you know I could do without those pitiful looks right now Kiddo, you know I hate being pitied. _he thought and his mind went back to what Alphonse told him once and then what others had said to him.

_"Envy! Friends and love are bonded through the soul! Not the mind!"_

Al had screamed that at him when he had his first mental breakdown, when the memories first started coming back.

He smirked a little, when he remembered what Ed had told him.

_"If you do anything to hurt Winry, I swear to whatever God there may be, I swear to the Gate and Truth that I will hunt you down and drag you to the deepest pits of Hell,"_

Despite them having been enemies, it was clear to see that Ed had begun to trust and even like Envy towards the end. Ed respected Envy a bit and Envy respected the alchemist. They were, on some level, friends without ever realizing it. Knowing that, Envy was filled with a pain of knowing that he was dead.

He laughed a little, _I can't believe I became soft enough to think of humans as friends...I really lowered my level there, but I guess I was never really on a different level then all of them. _he thought in amusement. It was funny how he didn't actually realize it until he was almost dead that homunculi and humans aren't all that different.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the complete and utter agony on Al's face. He'd lost his brother, and now he's losing one of his best friends. Envy couldn't begin to understand how much that must hurt. Even those Xing royalty kids had pained expressions and Envy wondered if they considered him one of their friends.

Look around he saw a lot of people had pained expressions on. Al, Ling, and May weren't the only ones. Hohenheim, those chimeras, and even Riza had sorrowful expressions on their faces.

Envy pondered on a thought, he always was jealous of humans because of their friendship, something that it seemed the homunculi never did have. But, did Envy really have anything to be envious about? Jealousy is wanting something you don't have and he had always been jealous of humans and their friends. But, maybe there was nothing there to be jealous of, maybe he did have friends. The looks on everyone faces sure suggested that.

No...he did have friends, he had Alphonse. That runt had been his first real friend, had been his best friend.

_I have nothing to be jealous of_, he thought, his voice becoming weaker, _friends, that's all I ever wanted, and I succeeded in getting them. I have no regrets because of that._

He chuckled a little _All of you gave me all I could ever want,_ he thought, they were his friends, and that fact would live on forever in his soul, according to Al's logic. _thank you and goodbye...my friends of the...soul..._ was his final thought as he finally finished disintegrating.

He was gone now, gone forever.

Alphonse stared at the spot Envy had been just moments before. Tears started to run down his face as he stood up, hands clenched in fists. With a cry of rage, he ran towards Father and delivered a powerful blow right through his chest.

The fact that Envy had turned Fathers body into a fragile composition made it easy, and all the souls within him came out with such a force that it almost looked like an explosion.

Father looked at himself in horror, "Our stone...you destroyed my stone!" he said.

The arms that resided in the gate started coming out of the edges of the hole Al made in Fathers chest, intent on dragging him inside of himself and into the Gate.

"What? This can't! What is this!" Father yelled as he tried to fight them off but it was no use.

Al's face held surprise, then cold determination, "Go back to where you belong, go back to nothing," He said and then his voice was laced with anger, "Go back to the nothing you are!" He said, quoting what Father had told Envy.

The arms wrapped Father up and he fell to the ground, "But why?!" He cried up, "Why? I just wanted to understand this worlds knowledge!"

Hohenheim leaned forward a bit, surprised to know that was why Father did all this, such an innocent reason that created such a cruel plot.

"I just wanted to experience it!" Father continued, "Free! I Just wanted to be free!"

Free, Hohenheim could understand that, a former slave, he understood what it's like to want to be free.

With that, the Gate sucked Father back into it.

Cheers erupted all around, Father was beat and Amestris was saved. Doctors ran around to get to the wounded and Alphonse shrugged off the doctor that came to him. His body was perfectly fine because of Envys healing.

Numbly, he headed to the whole, he had to get Ed's and Selim's body's out from in there. He transmuted a set of stairs to go down and didn't notice Hohenheim walking with him until his father picked Ed's body up.

He looked at Selim as Alphonse picked up the cloth that the tiny baby body was on.

"I'm going to give him to Mrs. Bradley," Alphonse said, and Hohenheim understood of Al's choice.

Truthfully, Al was numb to the rest of the day. There was deep mourning for the death of Ed and of his sacrifice. Alphonse found and gave Mrs. Bradley Selim, and told her that the military had created Selim to spy on Führer Bradley, but Selim betrayed them because he felt more loyalty towards his adopted parents then the alchemists who made him. So they reverted him to this form.

apparently the cover up story was that there was plan made by the senior officers to use the citizens of Amestris as sacrifices in alchemy, a plan that Roy and Olivier uncovered and fought to stop, feeling it was their duty to step up in Wraths place when he was considered dead by the train explosion. The citizens of Amestris were told that both Führer Bradley and Selim Bradley were killed during the fighting, Selim had been kidnapped as a hostage and was killed by the traitors.

Alphonse didn't know what happened to the others, his mind was completely numb to everything for two whole days until his senses came back. He knew his dad had gone Resembool to visit his moms grave, but Ed's body was still here.

Also, strangely enough, Alphonse still had the outfit that had been in when he and Envy fought together, it was folded up next to the hospital bed, washed and dried, ready for use. He wasn't going to complain, it reminded him of his sarcastic and violent friend.

Armstrong came in a few minutes after he finished changing into the outfit. It made him feel like Envy was still there with him when he wore it.

"Alphonse," Armstrong began, "What is it you plan on doing now?" He asked, it was clear that the military was worried about what state Alphonse might be in after everything that happened.

Alphonse glanced out a window, watching a black bird fly and land on the tree across from the window, "I guess I'll go back to Resembool," He said, his attention not leaving the window, "Ed would want to be buried there, not have a military funeral," he said. He knew that the military was probably planning a funeral and he knew full well Ed wouldn't want one.

"Would you like help?" Armstrong asked and Alphonse shook his head.

Watching the bird fly away, Al spoke, "Just get a coffin for Ed," He said, "And could you get me train tickets to Resembool?" he asked.

Armstrong nodded, "On it," He said.

The younger Elric nodded, and glanced out the window again watching the bird fly around, his hand absent mindedly clutching Envys headband.

**Well, it's a lot shorter on here then it was on my computer when I wrote it. Well it seemed a lot longer when I was writing it. I honestly thought this was going to be my longest chapter in the series. Looks like I was proven wrong.**

**Well, there is one chapter left after this, I don't think it's going to be very long, but you never know.**

**But anyways. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	21. The End

**The final chapter. It was a good story and I enjoyed writing it, but what I enjoyed most was hearing what all of you readers thought of it. Thank you to everyone who spent time to read this fanfiction.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

"Are you sure about this, Alphonse?" Armstrong asked as he picked up Ed's coffin from the train station.

Alphonse, who was still wearing his and Envys outfit, only with Ed's jacket over it, nodded. "Yeah," he said as he started walking. The longer he hesitated the more it hurt to do this. But it had to be done.

Walking hurt, it turned out that despite Envys healing abilities, his body was finally catching up to all the things he and Envy had done and the soreness had come to him full force.

He started up the hill, pausing at where his old home had stood and glanced over to see Winrys house in the distance. He gave a longing look to the burned down home, and started walking again.

The young Elric could have easily avoided walking past his old home but he didn't want to, he wanted to see what the remains looked like, and they were the same as before.

He forced himself to continue walking, starting to limp slightly, but he refuse Armstrongs offers to carrying him.

When he got to the house, Den stood up and watched him, the dogs head tilted to the side then he barked. After a couple of barks he ran to Alphonse, knocking him over and licking him along with barking.

Al forced a smile as he laughed a little, "Hey there, Den," He said softly as he petted the dog, "Hey boy."

Winry groaned a bit when Den started barking like crazy from outside. She put her wrench down, ready to scold the dog for being so loud when she had to do an all nighter for a rush order.

She walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes slightly and paused at the door, her hand on the doorknob.

"Hey, boy," She heard Al say from outside.

A soft smile formed her face. The three idiots had done it, they beat Father.

She opened the door, surprised to see only Alphonse on the ground with Den and Armstrong behind, but no Ed or Envy. Then she noticed the outfit that Alphonse was wearing, it was identicle to Envys only he was wearing shorts instead of the skort- something Winry had told Envy to wear instead of the skort several times before.

"Al?" Winry asked and cocked her head to the side, "Or Envy? Also, is Ed still at Central?"

Alphonses smile dropped and his head lowered, "It's me, Al...Envy...Envy's not in here anymore," He said and it pained him to see Winry smile.

"Oh! You guys managed to get him his own body again? Where is he?" She asked glancing around, thinking the sneaky homunculus was hiding somewhere to scare her.

His voice caught in his throat when he spoke, "Winry...Envy...He's...he's dead..." He said softly, tears starting to form again.

Winrys smile dissapeared and pain was in her eyes, "What..what are you talking about Al? Envy's a homunculus, he's immortal!" She argued.

"Winry...Father needed a new Philosophers Stone, so he ripped Envy from my body," He told her and looked up, "He used his shapeshifting powers to make Fathers body so fragile that it would break. Father ripped Envy from him, and without a containor Envy died."

Winry took a step back, "What...what about Ed?" She asked hopefully but deep down she knew by seeing the coffin that it was to much to hope for.

"Ed had a plan, that if there was no other way, he wanted Envy to kill him, so Father wouldn't have all five Sacrifices, Brother had Envy kill him to stop Father," Al said, tears running down his face, "Both Brother and Envy sacrificed themselves to save us all."

Winry fell to her knees, and clutched the ground in her hands, "Their both dead...Envy...Ed, their dead," She whispered, "This, this can't be," She cried.

Dropping to kneel beside her, Alphonse draped Ed's jacket over Winrys back and handed her Envy's headband, "They both loved you," He told her, "They loved you more then anything else."

"There both idiots!" Winry yelled, "How could they die like that? It's not fair!" She said, latching onto Al as they hugged each other, both crying.

_**14 years later**_

"Envy! Ed! Slow down!" Winry yelled as she ran after the two.

Envy and Ed slowed down and looked up at the blonde woman, "Alright, Auntie Winry," They said in unison.

Envy and Ed looked a lot like their namesakes, hence why they were named after them.

Envy Elric, eleven years old had black hair that was a little long, held up with a white cloth he used as a headband, causing his hair to spike out a little. He was tall and thin, with dark black eyes like his mother.

Edward Elric, Envy's little brother, Eight years old, looked like a spitting image of the the Fullmetal Alchemist. Same golden hair, same style, and same eyes, the Xerxiesian blood ran stronger through Ed then it did with Envy who inherited more Xing traits from their mom.

The blonde mechanic smile at the sight of the two as they started walking beside Winry, standing on either side of her.

"So, how is it in Xing?" Winry asked.

The two boys and their parents alternated between living in Xing and Amestris, so the two kids could understand their heritage first hand. They had been in Xing for the previous year and had returned with their mom a few weeks ago, their dad was finishing up some buisness in Xing and no one knew when he'd be able to come back yet.

Envy grinned, "It was awesome! Uncle Ling gave me a small Imperial Dagger for my birthday!" He said proudly.

"Then Dad took it away and forbid you from using it until you were older," Ed said with a smirk.

Envy glared at his little brother before smiling brightly at Winry, "Still, it was awesome! The blade was so shiny it could be used as a mirror! It also had all these red designs too! Bet you wished you got a dagger," He said this time to Ed who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Now there, no fighting you two," Winry said, knowing that they would start wrestling soon if this kept up. The two loved each other, hell, Envy was protective of his little brother when it came to bullies, but they fought with each other enough too.

Ed peered up ahead, "I think I see it!" He said excitedly, pointing out in front of them.

It was true, they were nearing their destination.

"Envy, Ed, here you go," Winry said, giving Ed and Envy each a few boquets of flowers and led them through the cemetery.

When they reached their destination, they saw that May was already there, kneeled in front of a grave praying, while Xiao-Mei was perched on her shoulder.

"Mom!" Envy and Ed greeted, thankfully quietly. They had enough sense to know that a cemetery was a place of respect and they couldn't be loud and wild like at home.

May looked up and smiled at them, "There are my two favorite boys," She said as the two small kids walked up and stood beside her in front of the graves.

There were three graves, One for Trisha Elric, the next had Van Hohenheim, the third was Edward Elric. The two put a boquet of flowers on each of them and Ed pouted.

"Why didn't we ever get to meet Uncle Edward, or Grandpa and Grandma?" He asked with the innocence of an eight year old.

Envy rolled his eyes, "They died before we were born, moron," He scoffed but it wasn't snippy but instead a gentle tone.

"They would have been proud of you two," May said, poking Ed's belly causing him to laugh, and patting Envys head making him smile.

The four knelt there, showing their respects to the three people who were buried there for a few minutes before Envy stood up and started walking off.

"Where are you going?" May asked.

Envy smiled, "I'm going to go to Uncle Envys grave!" He said.

"Wait for me!" Ed said, scrambling to his feet and picking up the last batch of flowers he had with him and ran after his brother.

Though the homunculus Envy didn't have a body to be buried, Al and Winry and a few others did make a grave for him. Though his grave wasn't with the Elric's, it wasn't far. They buried him under a willow tree a little bit ahead of the other graves but still well with in the sight of it.

They made a coffin, and carved the Ouroboros on it, then buried it. On the gravestone had the name Envy, no last name because he never had one.

Envy and Ed stopped to stand at the grave before placing their flowers on it. Just as they had heard countless stories from their Dad about his adventures with Uncle Edward, they had heard just as fascinating tales about Dad's time with Envy.

A light blue light caught Envys attention and he looked up to see flowers floating down on them. He lightly elbowed Ed in the stomach and Ed looked up, smiling widley at the sight.

"Like it?" Al asked as he walked out from behind the tree.

"Dad!" The two said running up and tackling him and smiling.

Alphonse smiled down at his two sons. He was wearing his brothers red coat with the same symbol at the back but with an Ouroboros circling it as well as wearing a black sleeveless shirt that showed off his midriff and black pants. A combination of both Ed and Envy.

"Hey, Al," Winry greeted as she and May ran up.

"Hi, Winry, long time," Al said smiling and his smile grew at what he saw she was wearing, "Still wearing the headband?"

Winry returned his grin, "Hey, if Envy could wear it for a hundred years and still look cool in it, I'm sure I can still look better then him in it after a fourteen years," She retorted and smiled at the grave of the homunculus they were talking about.

Al nodded, "Good point," He said.

"So, how is your research going?" Winry asked curiously. Al had been researching a way to reverse the creation of a Chimera. So far there was no way to undo being turned into a Chimera, but he was getting closer to being able to seperate the beings that make up a chimera.

"Pretty well, with the combination of Amestris and Cretan alchemy and Xings Alkahestery, I'm doing better then I thought," He said with slight pride, "Then I got me two adorable assistants here," He said picking up Envy and Ed.

"Daaaaaaaad!" Ed laughed as he leaned away from Al.

Winry nodded and when Al put his two sons down, telling them they can go play, May following after her two sons to keep them out of trouble, Winry's gaze softened, "Hard to believe it's been fourteen years," She said.

Alphonse gazed at Envys grave, "Yeah...Fourteen years ago, the three best people I knew, my brother, my dad, and my best friend, they died," he agreed and then sat down next to the grave, looking over to Ed's grave up ahead. "But, I think they'd be happy if they saw us now," He said.

"It's never going to stop hurting," Winry pointed out, "But we can deal with the pain knowing they would hate us for whimping out on them."

Al nodded again as he looked at the graves, then at his family running around, laughing and smiling. He himself smiled.

**Envy and Edward Elric are the children of May and Al, I figured that if Envy (jr) inherited more Xing characteristics he'd have black hair and then black eyes but then he'd look like the Homunculus Envy. Then if Edward inherited Xerxesian traits he'd look like Al and Ed so they look a lot like their namesakes.**

**But also since it was never said;**

**A month after the Promised Day, Al decided to travel the world and learn other countries versions of Alchemy. He started with Xing and after a few years married May and they gave birth to Envy, later they had their second son, Edward. **

**Winry started wearing Envy's headband whenever she could so when Envy (elric) and Ed were really little, they stayed with Winry for a month or two while May and Al had to do some traveling and didn't want to risk them getting hurt. Envy saw Winry wearing Envy's (Homunclus) headband a lot and he thought it was cool so he started wearing makeshift headbands usually of white cloth.**

**Alphonse also wears Ed's red coat, he also wears a version of his and Envys old outfit with a few changes since it's been fouteen years. But to honor both Ed and Envy, he has a large Ouroborus circling a Flamel tattooed on his back, like the one on his coat.**

**Ling is the kind of uncle who spoils Envy and Ed rotten, as well as maks sure they are preprared for assassination attemps despite them not eligble to inherit the throne.**

**But it's the end.**

**Or is it?**

**Probaby.**


End file.
